Changes Rewritten
by LiteratureStarter
Summary: A rewrite my previous story changes, with a slightly upgraded plot line. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

It was a beautiful morning near the square of Edge City. Children playing, people gathering and leaving flowers and cards by the recently constructed Monument of a young man and a woman.

I watched through the window of the small café that my sister Spéire and I started. It was at that moment that someone burst through the door and a familiar young voice shouted. "ZEAN!" I turned around and a little red haired boy came in with his arms raised.

I picked him up and spun him once. Soon I stop and kept him in my arms as I looked down at the statue.

"Who are you looking at?" The little boy asked. I turned to him and pointed to the statue of the man. "You see that statue over there, the one that looks like glass." I asked. He nodded. "That's my brother." I told him and he looked at me. "What about the lady?" He asked. "That's his wife…they're both heroes." I told him. "Really? Is this a story about them?" He asked. I blinked twice. "What do you mean?" I wondered. He squirmed in my arms and then told me that all heroes have their stories made into picture books, and he wants to read a picture about them. I chuckled and ruffled his arm. "Silly there's no such thing, that's because nobody knew who they were…thus they were called the great man and woman."

"Crest doesn't understand." He said referring to himself in the third person. I sighed and told him to sit down on the floorboard. "Well, since there isn't a story book about them, how about I tell you their story instead." I suggested. "Okay!" Crest said.

I sat down with my legs crossed. Crest leaned forward with obvious curiosity as I opened my mouth.

The memories came flashing through my mind.

The story had began.


	2. Chapter I: Just a regular day

-Eight Years before the 'Event'-

It was a beautiful busy morning. The sound of cars driving through the streets, laughter of children running to school only further added the joy of the morning, the faint smell of a certain mother cooking breakfast for her family downstairs.

"Mom! Where's my white socks?" A thirteen year old boy, with brown spiky hair asked rather loudly as he rushed down, dressed in his elementary school uniform which consisted of a white shirt, black trousers and a necktie with the school logo stitched neatly at the end.

His mother was a woman in her early forties, with long dark brown blackish hair, and brown eyes. She wore a black sleeveless vest, with a short sleeved white turtleneck shirt underneath, followed by tight black pants with white on black sneakers, and a white apron was tied around her slim waist to add the motherly detail towards her outfit.

"Well where did you put them?" His mother asked as she turned around while holding the spatula.

"I don't remember? I left them on the chair last night now they're gone!" He screamed.

"What's with all the shouting?" An eighteen-year-old boy dressed in dark blue trousers grumbled as he walked down the stairs, with a one towel draped around his topless shoulders.

This is Scáth the oldest of the three biological children that Cloud and Tifa had together.

"What's doing on?" He asked, while he dried his wet hair. "I can't find my white socks! Scáth have you seen them?" Zean begged. Scáth sighed, "I have no idea where you'd put them."

Zean growled and then he ran back upstairs to continue his search.

"Puh…that's what he gets for being so irresponsible." Scáth stated as he sat on the bar stool. Tifa turned to him and shook her head. Scáth didn't reply as she went back to her cooking.

A soon new set of footsteps was heard walking down the stairs. Scáth turned around slowly to see who it was. It his younger sister Spéire, dressed in her school uniform. A light blue mid-sleeve dress that reached pass the knees, a white bow in the middle and the school emblem sewed on the right side of her chest, finished with a pair of ten centimeter white socks and black shoes, and two thigh length metal leg braces that reached her ankles.

As usual she had most of her brown hair tied to one side with a single white ribbon, allowing only her fringe to remain free.

"Do you need help mom?" She asked as she turned to Tifa. Their mother shook her head as she started into the light hazel brown eyes of her daughter. "I'm alright." Tifa replied with a sincere smile.

Spéire smiled and slowly walked towards the barstool. _Duk, duk, duk, _the floorboards went as she took each step carefully with the help of her two support canes before she slowly lifted herself to the barstool, finally she placed her support canes, standing in a diagonal position on the front of the counter.

Tifa gracefully placed her daughter's breakfast on the counter, and walked over to the drawer. She pulled out a knife and fork, and placed it on the two different sides of the plate. "Thanks mom." Spéire replied.

"Good morning big brother." Spéire greeted Scáth as he pulled out a water bottle from underneath bar counter. "Morning." Scáth replied listlessly as he opened the cap. "What would you like for breakfast, Scáth?" Tifa asked. Scáth gazed at her, and swallowed his water before answering, "Anything I guess."

Tifa nodded in understanding, normally when Scáth says 'Anything' he usually means a salad or something with a lot of greens in it. "Big brother you should really eat other things than vegetables three times a day, twenty-four seven." Spéire reprimanded mainly out of concern for her brother's narrow food choices. "At least it's better than eating junk food all the time." Scáth stated as their mother prepared his breakfast.

Unfortunately, the breakfast that Tifa was preparing for him was far beyond his taste.

Twenty minutes later, she finally placed his food on the table: A plate of beans, scramble eggs and bread or 'A ton of calories mixed with wheat' as he liked to call it. Scáth raised an eyebrow for a moment, and looked like he wanted to complain. Nonetheless he just took a deep breath, picked up his fork and ate his breakfast quietly without an ounce of protest.

"Found it!" Zean shouted from upstairs. Tifa raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner as her other son's footsteps quickly pounded on the stairs, signaling them that he was once again sky-rocketing to get his share of breakfast that Tifa, had fortunately prepared before she made Spéire's or Scáth's.

Zean skidded on his sock covered feet from the arch, which separated the bar from the living quarters of the house, and walked (in a normal pace) towards the divider.

He lifted it up and took at least seven steps before he lifted himself up on the barstool. Tifa instantly placed his breakfast as well as the utensils in front of him before she walked back to the sink.

"Thanks mom!" Zean replied as he picked up his knife and fork. Scáth shook his head in disbelief before he gave his younger brother a quick light smack on the head. "Say thank you when she's looking at you, not when she has her back turned." He lectured. Zean scowled and pulled his arm back, ready to punch his brother just as Tifa turned around, catching him in time. "Zean!" She scolded. Zean lowered his arm and grumbled about how he will get back at Scáth later.

Spéire chuckled a few good laughs while she remembered that Denzel used to pick on Scáth like that too before he moved out. Finally she stopped and smiled to herself and then finished up on her breakfast.

"See you later mom!" Zean said before he left for school. Spéire smiled and gave her mother a low wave while saying, "Adieu."

The two of them turned around and walked on to school. Tifa waved without them noticing and sighed.

Scáth stood behind her now wearing a dark blue sleeveless vest to match the same dark blue trouser he still has on.

Tifa turned to him and watched him sweeping the dust off the sidewalk to the property with a straw broom, when he accidently saw the look of worry on his mother's face. "What's that look for?" Scáth asked. Tifa shook her head, showing him that it wasn't anything to be concerned about.

"It's about Spéire isn't it?" He said, practically seeing through his mother's façade. "Don't worry about her. If she gets picked on again, you know the school will call you." Scáth stated the obvious as he rested his hand on his hip.

"I know that, but I wonder how long she can take it?" Tifa muttered. "…" Scáth responded before he silently went back to sweeping. Tifa turned to him, wondering about his lack of compassion in the matter. "Aren't you worried too?" She asked. Scáth suddenly stopped and turned his eyes away from her for a second before closing them abruptly. He sighed as his shoulders slumped slowly.

"I know she's not a weakling." Scáth answered. "That's not I ask." Tifa pointed out. Scáth opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "Mom, there's nothing for me to worry about…Spéire's going to fine. I know it." He stated in a straightforward manner. Tifa continued to stare at her son, this time with concern more than disappointment. "Scáth…if anything happens to her…anything, we'd have to let her go." She said, eying him to see how would he respond.

Scáth didn't stop sweeping, instead he added a little more speed in his work, all the while trying to pretend that his mother didn't say another word of the matter.

"Scáth, you know your sister might not live that long—" Tifa started then she heard the broom drop to ground, she looked down at it before slowly moving her head up look at her son, and then bell to her bar jingled as Scáth quickly entered the bar.

Tifa took a quick breath, and walked over to pick up the abandoned broom, before she looking through the bar window, casting her eyes on the sight of her son furiously wiping the all too clean bar counter and dining tables.

She then stepped inside and gently placed the broom on a nearby wall, soon she rested her hand on her son's, and slowly pulled the cloth from under his palm. "I understand, you don't want to give up hope. Thank you for having faith in her." Tifa said to him.

Scáth nodded, then his mother looked at him with a bright smile, "Why won't you go and take a break. I'll take care of things down here." She said. Scáth turned to her, bearing a stoical look on his face as stared at her.

"Easy up, if you're trying to keep yourself busy, why won't go and help your father with his navigating upstairs." She suggested. Scáth nodded wordlessly and slowly headed away from the barroom, leaping over the bar counter on the way.

He walked up the stairs towards his father's office (which also happens to his parents' bedroom) that was positioned right next to the stairs and on left end on the building.

Scáth knocked on the helm of the opened doorway. "You need help?" He asked his father.

"Sure thing." Cloud replied turning to the doorway. Scáth entered and leaned over his father to see the map for himself. He raised an eyebrow and traced the route lines with his index finger.

"Dad, I think you made a mix up here." He pointed to the exit, which clearly had the word Chocobo farm. "Edge City is right here." He said pointing to the area that was clearly far off from the navigations Cloud made.

His father squinted his eyes. "I think you need glasses dad." Scáth remarked. Cloud didn't reply and fixed the directions on the map, then Scáth scanned his eyes at all the little routes and detours.

"I think if drove from here to here, that might save you sometime to get towards the port quickly." Scáth added moving his hand from the Edge city on the map to Old man's house and finally Junon.

"There's a lot of cliffs there, at any rate, it's safer to just drive straight to Kalm." Cloud replied. "There's a bit a lot of monster sightings there, dad." Scáth added. Cloud looked at him with a straight face, and then stood up from his seat. "Either way, it's the fastest route. And I have weapons to help me with the monsters Scáth, you don't have worry." He said as he left the desk to the corner of the room and picked up one of the packages piled on that spot.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Scáth questioned. Cloud turned this head to look at him. "One day, maybe two days." Cloud answered. Scáth nodded simply because he thought that was an appropriate move at the moment.

"I'll be going now." Cloud said as he walked out of the room. Scáth followed his father out, "Wait, dad maybe I can come with you?" Scáth asked. Cloud stopped in his tracks and replied without looking at him, "No, stay here with the others." Scáth nodded reluctantly and watched his father disappear down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"How are you keeping up sis?" Zean asked looking over his shoulder. Spéire smiled and answered, "I'm okay. Sorry for slowing down Zean." Her younger brother turned around with a scowl on his face. Spéire's expression changed to confusion in an instant when she saw Zean's reaction.<p>

The both of them stared at each other as the everyday bystanders walked across the side walks, entering stores restaurants or any other type of everyday foundation that was fast building on the every growing Edge City.

"Stop apologizing okay! You're not slowing me down…I'm—I'm walking like this so I can be right beside you when you need me for defense alright!" He said in a flustered manner.

Spéire laughed as she walked over there with the help of her two metal walking sticks. "That's good, I'm glad to know that I have my strong brother watching over me." She smiled as she ruffled his spikes.

Zean forced a cringe and pushed his sister's hand away, "Aw…why'd you have do and do that?" He said pretending to be embarrassed. Spéire shook her head gently in disbelief and continued to walk on with Zean trailing beside her. "Oh yeah sis, I just remembered, when do you have to get your medicine today?" He asked out of the blue. Spéire flicked him gently on the center of his forehead. "Dilly dally shilly shally, we need to get school okay?"

Zean grumbled and rubbed his forehead as he followed his sister while keeping an eye on her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the bar,<p>

"Ten gil, three, gil, four gil." Scáth counted his savings as he sat on his desk chair. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "It's not enough…" He said under his breath. Soon his mother knocked on his door before opening it.

"Scáth, Beira's here to pick you up." Tifa called. Scáth glanced at his mother for a second before answering, "I'll be down soon, I just need to change into my uniform."

Tifa nodded and closed the door. Scáth got off his chair and walked over to his wardrobe and reached in to grab his uniform. Afterwards he threw his everyday wear on the bed and then stared at it for a few seconds before he finally picked up his combat shirt, and combat pants. Then he strapped on his protection vest, tied his brown combo boots, next he strapped his leg belts and waist belt, finally he put his red beret and brown gloves.

Finally he walked out of his bedroom, and walked down the stairs to the bar room.

"There he is!" Rothair, Beira's so called boyfriend exclaimed as he saw Scáth heading towards them.

"I'll be going now." Scáth announced. Tifa nodded to all of them. Scáth, Beira and Rothair walked out of the door. "Be careful." Tifa told Scáth. He stopped in middle of the doorway for a minute and nodded to his mother before continuing on to the WRO van. Tifa lifted the divider and stepped out of the bar to stand in the doorway with her hand raised and ready to wave as the van drove off.

Tifa released the breath she was holding before she turned around to walk back in the bar.

* * *

><p>"Leave her alone!" Zean screamed while he was being held back by three of the students that approached his sister who was now down on the ground with her walking sticks laying a few feet away from her arm's reach.<p>

Spéire looked at the leader of the group as he approached her.

His name was Baladur, a fifteen-year-old boy with dark almond colored skin, brown hair that spiked downwards, a sideswept fringe and these dark olive colored eyes. "Get up." He ordered her as Zean struggled and screamed in the background. Spéire turned to her brother, witnessing him kicking and waving his arms (ripping the sleeve of his uniform in the process) as he tried to break free.

Suddenly she felt a powerful kick on her stomach, and before she knew it, she saw the floor of the rooftop zooming blow her only to realize seconds later that it was her that was flying towards the metal barrack on the rooftop of the school.

"Ugh!" She cried as she slammed on the metal chains before she slipped down back on the group with her back leaning against the fence.

Zean's eyes widen in horror, and then narrowed in anger. He slowly looked over to his captor and elbowed him in the face, forcing his first captor to release his hold. Finally Zean grabbed his second captor with his free arm and threw him on the ground.

"Zean don't!" Spéire warned as she attempted to reach out to him.

Zean let out a animalistic yell and lunged at Baladur from behind, trapping him in an arm-lock around his neck. "Leave my sister alone!" Zean threatened as Baladur spun and smacked Zean into the fence several times, trying fruitless to get the thirteen year old off him.

Spéire gasped as she saw the fence slowly started to dent from all the pounding that Baladur was doing. "Stop!" She warned them both, but they didn't listen. She crawled towards them, and tried to grab Baladur's swinging leg a few times before succeeding with the fifth attempt.

"Stop both of you or you're going to fall!" She cried. Suddenly there was a sound of the metal screeching and Baladur fell back with Zean still holding on to him.

Zean suddenly leaped up and grabbed his sister right hand as she held on the roof with her left hand.

Baladur screamed, thinking that he was going to fall when Zean suddenly grabbed his wrist. "Don't look down!" Zean shouted as Baladur held on with both hands.

"Help! Somebody help!" Spéire cried as she tried desperately to keep a tight grip. "Zean my fingers are slipping!" She announced seconds later.

Her brother looked down and noticed a crowd gathering below them. Then he noticed a majority of them were stared at them in horror as they held or typed on their phones.

"Don't worry sis, just hold a little longer!" Zean encouraged her. Spéire looked down at her brother with her face sweating as she struggled to hold on the ledge while holding on to two teenage boys below them.

Suddenly Spéire heard footsteps dashing from above her, and then someone grabbed her hand. She looked up, and saw another female student holding on to her wrist with both hands. Spéire recognized her, by her calf length red straight hair and widow's peak right in the center of her wispy bangs.

The red haired student pulled her up closer to the edge, and then she reached down to grab Zean's hand, and pull him up, finally she pulled Baladur up.

"Spéire!" Zean rushed to his sister. Spéire looked at her younger brother as he knelt down on one knee, while placing his hand on her right shouler. "Are you alright?" He asked frantically. Spéire nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"What happened here?" The red head asked. Zean turned around to look up at her, and he could tell that she was one of the new senior students.

"Well?" She asked raising one of her eyebrows. "It's okay, whatever happened here is a thing of the past, there's no need to worry about it. By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Spéire, this is my younger brother Zean. And these three are our fellow schoolmates, Baladur, Neon and Siren." She named in a sincere and heartwarming tone.

"Sis how can you pretend that everything's okay when these guys were pushing you around like that? And worst we three could've been killed thanks to him—"

"It was your fault too Zean, if only you hadn't jumped on Baladur like that then we wouldn't have fallen." She cut him off, then she continued, "I understand that you wanted to defend me and I thank you for that…but you need to be more careful, okay?" Spéire smiled again after finishing her small lecture.

"Don't think this changes anything between us deficiency!" Siren added as he pointed his finger at Spéire as they walked away.

The red haired girl narrowed her eyes at them soon she spotted the walking sticks, and walked over to retrieve them before she handed it back to Spéire. "Here you go, Spéire…and I'm sorry for not introducing myself my name is Sylvette Tuesti, and I'm here as the student replacing your brother." Sylvette announced as she bowed to them politely.

"Ah—right…" Zean replied as he got up to bow to her as well, before Spéire stood up and bowed her head.

"Thank you for saving us." Spéire replied. Sylvette straighten up and waved her hand in a modest manner, "Don't worry about it, that was nothing. Besides, I think this fate's little way for me to meet new people…or at least that's how Reeve would put it." She added.

Zean blinked twice and wondered why would she call her father by his first name. Sylvette snuffled a laugh and looked at him with an expression that she somehow knew what he was thinking, "Before you ask, no Reeve isn't my father. But he is my guardian, and the reason why I took his last name is so I could get into this school, since I don't know what_** real**_ last name is." She explained.

"Oh…okay then." Zean replied while nodding in understanding. "Well that's a bit of coincidence…our older brother Scáth works for the W.R.O as an recruit." Spéire added.

Sylvette immediately looked perplexed, "Really? Well I didn't know that." Sylvette replied.

Zean and Spéire nodded and then explained about how their older brothers, Denzel (though he wasn't related to them by blood) and Scáth decided to work under Reeve Tuesti to learn military skills incase the planet was in trouble once more.

"Zean…that's not why Scáth joined in the first place." Spéire said, "Remember he's working there for the on battle medical division, he's not going to be handling any weapons." Spéire reminded him.

"Oh right…" Zean murmured clearly disappointed. Sylvette scoffed as she flipped her hair, "Well at least it's better than nothing. I hate people make excuses to just to fight for the so called 'right' reasons." She muttered.

Spéire approached her and smiled, then added, "Then you wouldn't like your father or Zean if you truly hated fighters." Sylvette stared at Spéire as she smiled friendly at her. Then she sighed and smiled lopsidedly, "Well I guess you're right…but still I hate people who fight for their own gain." Sylvette spoke. Spéire nodded in understanding, "I understand, I don't like people like that either." Spéire added.

Sylvette chuckled and said. "In that case, I hope we can be good friends in the future Spéire."

Spéire nodded in agreement before the bell rang. Finally the three of them opened the exit door and went down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Scáth held a cell phone in front of his ear as he sat on the reclining chair in the debriefing meeting, waiting for his mother to answer. Finally after or two he finally gave up and hung up.<p>

Then he stared up at the ceiling, ignoring the shining lights of the long thin bulbs in a listless manner before sighing. Then he heard someone enter the room.

"Ah, good you're here for the debriefing." Reeve said. Scáth opened his eyes and greeted him respectfully, "Yes, Commissioner." Reeve took his seat on the center of the meeting table, and then he looked at Scáth. "So, how has your first month with us been? I hope the other employees have been treating you well?" Reeve questioned. "They've been treating me well here." Scáth answered aimlessly as he leaned forward with his hand clasped together and outstretched. "Sir, if you don't mind. You called me here to take care of something?" Scáth reminded. Reeve nodded stared at him, "Very well, let's get down to business. I need you to escort an acquaintance of mines to Wutai for a conference for a stronger alliance between the W.R.O and the empire."

Scáth looked at him, somewhat shocked and somewhat calm about the news as he continued to listen. "I understand that this mission isn't even remotely close to your chosen profession, but I want to send there with her because there is no denying that you have experience with weaponry, especially the sword. And you are around the same age as my acquaintance." Reeve added. Scáth leaned in shock as he stared at Reeve. "You're sending a teenager as a diplomat?" Scáth inquired. Reeve shook his head, "Not a diplomat, she is more of a peace treaty, she will provide a blood union between Edge City and Wutai." Reeve explained.

Scáth nodded in understanding as he looked down at the polished wooden meeting table before he looked back up at Reeve. "May I voice my opinion sir?" He requested. Reeve nodded and motioned Scáth to go on. "I have to say that this method is quite archaic, are you sure that she will consent to this?" He asked. Reeve nodded and explained to Scáth that his acquaintance was the one who proposed the idea. Scáth stood up and thanked receive for the mission before he left the meeting room through the automatic motion censored sliding glass door.

Suddenly his phone started to vibrate as he walked down the hall. Scáth reached into his pocket and pulled it out before pressing the top center button. Finally he held the phone up to his ear. The person on the other line was his mother.

Scáth nodded to every word, and each nod his made only became slower and slower as Tifa continued on, finally his head stopped moving. Scáth immediately stiffen, as he stood there with his eyes unblinking and widen. "Okay, I understand…I'll come home right away, just let me get permission from Reeve." Scáth replied before he hung up. He placed the phone back in his pocket, before he pulled his now clenched fist out.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking jumping on those kids like that!" Scáth screamed in Zean's face as he slammed his hands on the bar counter. "That's enough, your father and I will handle it when he gets back." Tifa told him while she placed her hand on Zean's shoulder.<p>

Scáth took a deep breath and tried to keep a cool head. "Fine… I know my place. And Zean don't expect me to cover you when dad gets back, because I'm calling him right now." Scáth stated as he walked over to divider.

Zean's eyes widen in horror as he jumped off he barstool. He grabbed his brother's hand. "Please don't tell him! Big brother please don't tell him!" Zean begged. Scáth merely looked down at him emotionlessly.

"If you're going to act like a kid, then you're going to get treated like one too." Scáth replied as he shook his brother's arm off before he lifted the divider and headed upstairs.

Zean lowered his head and Tifa approached him, before pulling her son into a hug. "Mom…why does he hate me so much?" Zean asked. Tifa looked down at him and shook her head, before she rested her left hand on the top of his head. "You're brother doesn't hate you Zean… he was just worried about how close to danger you put your sister, that boy, and yourself in." She said. "He can be harsh sometimes, but that's just how he is. Hopefully he'll ease up as time goes by." She added with a smile. Zean looked up at her and remarked, "Like that's going to happen."

"It will." Tifa assured him as she ruffled his hair gently in a motherly fashion. Zean grinned and leaned looked up at her. " Well if he does easy up anytime in the future then I'll be my chance to beat him up!" Zean declared.

* * *

><p>Well here it is, the first rewrite of Changes chapter one! Hopefully this one would give you, the readers more insight into the characters! This is LiteratureStarter signing out, enjoy the story! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter II: Gathering

The next day, it was a Friday, around twelve o'clock noon, lunchtime. Sylvette met up with Spéire and her brother Zean in the hallway of their two thousand square acre and thirty feet white school building,

Suddenly a dark blue WRO van parked in front of the school gate. The back door of the vehicle flung opened. Two brown leather boots slowly stepped on the ground.

Scáth pushed himself of the van, wearing not his usual uniform, but instead white shirt with a dark blue long sleeve jacket, and crème colored trousers.

A small breeze came and blew on his downward spiky light ash brown hair. His heterochromatic brown and blue eyes stared at his former school for a moment of reminiscing before he walked inside with one––well two things in mind: The first thing would be find Sylvette's classroom through the administer. Two escort her back to the W.R.O building after explaining situation to the front office.

* * *

><p>"Hey look isn't that Scáth over there?" One of the students pointed as he walked through the corridors. Scáth paid them no heed as he continued walking on towards the door to the front office.<p>

The middle-aged woman of the front desk greeted him profoundly, "Hello Scáth, it's always nice to see a familiar face." Scáth nodded politely and replied, "It's good to see you as well. Actually, I'm here to pick up one of the students, her name is Sylvette a family emergency came up so—" Suddenly he felt someone tapped him on the shoulder, and then he turned around to see this red haired teenage girl standing there.

"I'm Sylvette, and you must be my escort I am correct?" She spoke. Scáth nodded and bowed to her for a second. "That's correct, your father Reeve asked me to retrieve you. It's time that you go." Scáth explained.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes and then chuckled at him. "And here I was hoping that— Never mind. Just let me sign the permission slip, and I'll be on my way." She told him. Scáth nodded took one step back. Sylvette walked over to the front desk, and the administration woman handed her the pen and paper.

"Hey Scáth! What's with the clothes?" Zean asked as walked up to them with Spéire following him.

Scáth turned to his younger siblings. "You have work to do don't you?" Spéire said as a smile appeared on her sweet and gentle sixteen-year-old face. Scáth nodded to his sister before he turned to his younger brother and said, "Well I guess that answers your question doesn't Zean?"

Zean turned away from him. Scáth slowly placed his hand on his brother's right shoulder. "Listen, I'll be gone for a few days so can you tell mom that for me?" He said. Zean grinned, "You didn't tell mom did you?" He stated. Scáth shook his head slowly. "You are gonna be in so much trouble." Zean teased. "Zean." Spéire reprimanded as Sylvette walked over to the group.

"I finished the paperwork, so when are we going?" Sylvette asked Scáth. "Now. Spéire, Zean I'll see you in a few days." He said to his siblings before he followed Sylvette out the door.

Spéire waved at him with one hand whereas Zean just stood there and watched them leave with his arms crossed.

"Is it mean or does he seem different to you sis?" Zean asked. Spéire nodded, "I felt it too, like there's something…bugging him." She answered.

Scáth opened the door for Sylvette. She nodded gratefully and step inside before she took a seat on the bench that stood on the right side of the vehicle, while Scáth got in and sat on the left side.

"Well high school was fun while it lasted." Sylvette murmured jokingly. "Then why'd you agree to this?" Scáth asked. Sylvette looked at him, "Oh now you're curious…I thought there that you were all 'business'." She added.

"I'm only all 'business' when I need to be." Scáth answered. Sylvette chuckled as she stared at him. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She joked as she turned to him, expecting a laugh, a chuckle or an form of amusement what so ever. Unfortunately he remained silent. She sighed and tucked a strand of her red hair back before finally answering his question, "The reason why I did this is so that there wouldn't be another war involved…you see the Emperor Godo still doesn't trust Reeve because of his involvement with Shin-Ra all those years ago…and he threatened war on us if we didn't leave the city of Wutai…but Reeve believed that if we combined their forces with ours, then we can prevent anymore tragedies to occur." She paused as she looked down nt he floor of the van before continuing. "Reeve was willing to trade weapons with Wutai in order to gain their trust, but I didn't want that. So I offered myself instead, besides if anything else, blood is strongest bond that any man could have."

She sighed and held her face in her hands before she looked up at the ceiling of the van, she closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, before she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"And what is it that you have to do?" Scáth asked. Sylvette slowly gazed at him, and answered. "I have to marry his grandnephew till I have a child, and once I have a child then that's it…I leave Wutai and my marriage between the prince is annulled." She answered.

He nodded and didn't say another word in the matter since he had nothing to do with him what so ever.

"Now that I think about it…that was a really stupid deal…" Sylvette whispered. "May I say something, I understand why you're doing this. Giving weapons to Wutai is like adding fuel to a fire, that's not a smart move. But giving them a child only to leave it behind is even stupider and selfish. It'll only make things worst in for your future and your future child." Scáth said.

"Well it's not like I want to leave my child behind! That was part of the deal!" Sylvette shot back angrily. Scáth stared at her unemotionally, and replied. "Still it's not right, why would you have a child if you weren't going to keep it in the first place."

She glared at him and let out a huff as she looked away from him angrily. Scáth continued to look at her for a few minutes before he muttered sarcastically, "Real mature."

Sylvette then slowly turned to him. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to shout like that…it's just that, I'd rather do this then have people trade war tools––I mean if I give them a child that is half Wutainise and half foreign. Then we have no reason to be a threat to them anymore." Sylvette reasoned. Scáth asked her, "Do you really think that they'll keep their end of the bargain?" She responded, "Yes. I believe they will."

* * *

><p>Back in Edge-City later on that night.<p>

Tifa escorted the last of her customers out of the bar, and closed the door before she stared out the door for a few seconds before she cleaned the bar. Suddenly she heard the back door open, and then footsteps.

"Hmmm…" She went before she walked over to investigate.

Zean let out a sigh of relief as he stepped inside, while he carried his sleeping sister on his back. He reached down to take off one of his shoes with his free hand–– "Zean Strife where have you been?" Tifa asked sternly. Zean froze, and looked up to see his mother standing there with her arms folded. He gulped and blinked twice before taking a breath.

"Well, the regular route here was closed, so Spéire and had to take a different route. And we ended up getting lost all this time. But what's important is that we're here now right?" Zean explained as he looked up at her with a nervous grin on his face. Tifa's expression immediately softens and then she looked towards her sleeping daughter on her son's back. "Put her canes away, and I'll take Spéire up to her room." She said as she walked over towards him.

Zean nodded and stood still as his mother walked behind him to lift his sister into her arms. Once he felt his Spéire's weight off him, he straighten his back and exhaled before he followed his mother up the stairs.

Tifa slowly laid Spéire on her bed, and tucked her in. Then she pulled up a chair and sat by her bedside.

Zean quickly entered the room, and stood near the doorway. "Is everything okay?" He asked his mother. Tifa looked over her shoulder and nodded while smiling reassuringly. Then she looked back down at her daughter.

"She's such a strong girl, it's just a shame that they can't see her for the person that she is on the inside." Tifa stated before she closed her eyes. Zean walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Tifa turned around, and he pounded on his chest and declared, "That's why she has me to protect her…I'm not going to let anything happen to her mom! I promise!"

Tifa smiled at her son brightly. She turned to right side of the chair and pulled Zean into a huge embrace, then replied, "I know you won't."

Zean's eyes widen for a few seconds before they closed.

Finally he hugged his mother back, and they stayed like that for a few minutes before Tifa broke the hug and looked up at him. "You better get some sleep, it's late and it's past your bedtime." She said as she tapped him once on the nose. "I'm not a little kid anymore!" Zean proclaimed as he stuck his tongue at her childishly. Tifa shook her head and just chuckled as she stood up. Then she pushed him out of the room, and turned off the lights before shutting the door.

* * *

><p>Scáth felt the W.R.O van pull to a stop, and then he stood up and turned to look at Sylvette.<p>

She was asleep with a smile on her face, probably from the nice dream she was having. Scáth sighed and stood there, allowing her to enjoy whatever she was seeing in there for another five minutes or so.

"Yo! Scáth is the little lady awake yet?" Rothair asked as he looked over from the driver's seat. "No she's not, I'll wake her up now." Scáth said as he walked over, reached down and shook her on the shoulder.

Sylvette's face cringed and then she pulled her shoulder away from his grip. Scáth grabbed her shoulder and pulled her off the seat. She let out a surprised gasp as she was merely seconds away from hitting the floor.

She closed her eyes and braced herself. However she suddenly felt that she simply stopped. Then she slowly opened her eyes and saw the metal tiles just inches away from her nose.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Scáth standing over her with his fingers wrapped around her wrist. Finally he pulled her up.

Sylvette's mouth opened slightly as she stared at him. Scáth turned his head away from her. "Listen, the helicopter will be here any minute so you better hurry." He said. Sylvette nodded slowly, and hesitated for a second before she asked, "Will you come with me? To Wutai I mean…you know just in case I need protection or maybe somebody to talk to."

Scáth then turned his head towards her completely stoic for a few seconds before he let out a faint smile then he replied, " You didn't need to ask, Reeve requested that I accompanied you throughout both the journey and marriage."

Sylvette let out a sigh in relief and nodded gratefully. "I'm glad to hear it." She said. Rothair pressed on klaxon. Scáth turned to him as he pointed towards the small jet in front of them.

"Let's go." Scáth ordered as he opened the back doors of the van.

He jumped to the ground and held his hand out to Sylvette. She slowly stepped forth and jumped down without taking his hand, and then she turned at him with an amused expression on her face. "Thanks for being a gentlemen, but I can handle getting down a van myself." She said with a friendly smirk.

Scáth remained silent and lead her towards the jet. Sylvette sighed in disappointment and followed him.

The jet's door lowered to the ground, and Scáth moved to the side and bowed while he kept his right arm pressed to his suit as Sylvette walked to enter the jet.

Scáth entered the jet after her.

He took a seat on one of the soft leather skinned chairs on the jet, and strapped on his seatbelt. Sylvette put on her seatbelt too and took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she felt the jet roared with life, getting ready for takeoff.

Soon the jet's wheels moved and Sylvette tightly gripped the arms of her chair as it put on more speed.

The jet moved faster and faster, Sylvette's grip grew tighter and tighter counting the seconds till they were off the ground.

She let out a loud gasp as she felt the jet soar. Then she immediately duck her head down and started shaking.

Scáth raised an eyebrow as he saw her bend over to her knees while she held her hand in her hands.

The seatbelt sign conveniently turned off, and Scáth unbuckled his seatbelt, walked over and knelt beside her chair. "Are you afraid of flying?" He asked. Sylvette head quickly shot up as she gazed at him. She took another breath, a much quieter one, and nodded.

"Does Reeve know?" Scáth questioned. Sylvette shook her head and explained, "He doesn't, but this is the fastest mode of transportation available…so I'll bear it." She said.

Scáth nodded in understanding, and stood up. Then he said to her, "You're selfish, but you're a brave woman too." Her eyes widen as soon as she heard those words.

_Thump, thump, thump._ Scáth turned his back on her and went back to his seat.

Sylvette blinked twice slowly and turned her head towards the window of the jet, and stared at the sky at the same time she was watching the clouds drift. Soon she slowly gazed at him again.

He was sitting straight on his chair this time with his eyes closed, wearing the seatbelt again as he emitted an aura of awareness and serene at the same time.

Sylvette stared at him in awe as she fully turned her head to face him.

Scáth immediately opened his left eye, and stared at her with his piercing blue iris.

Without thinking Sylvette suddenly asked, "Why is one of your eyes brown while the other one is blue?"

Scáth opened both his eyelids and looked towards her. "I was born this way…I can't explain why…but my guess, it's just a way to show people that I'm half my dad and half my mom." He explained.

She tilted her head slowly in wonder before she turned to the back of the empty seat in front of her. "I wonder…if my mom had red hair too, or maybe my dad… Or maybe I got my mom's brown eyes and I have my dad's red hair…maybe it's the other way around––" She started. "You talk too much." Scáth interrupted. Sylvette's mouth hung open as she gave him a look of shock, before expression changed to that of disapproval. "Well that was rude!" She said giving him a good tongue-lashing.

Scáth ignored her throughout the rest of the way.

Several hours later, they finally arrived.

Scáth and Sylvette exited the jet and were met by several of Wutai guards. Sylvette stopped and watched as they all bowed to her. She stood there shock for a second before she felt Scáth's hand on her shoulder. He turned his head towards her and mouthed 'Bow back' to her.

She nodded and bowed her head towards the guards. Scáth followed her from behind, and kept an close eye for any signs of danger or more likely, the guards turning their backs on the both of them.

Sylvette over her shoulder and saw the distrust in Scáth's eyes. She sighed and gave herself a light face-palm.

Scáth saw this, and as usual he remained quiet about it as they all walked through Wutai's dense forests.

"Umm, I'm really sorry about my bodyguard here…he doesn't have any manners…" Sylvette explained, whilst trying to start a conversation with the guard on her right. Unfortunately, the only response she got was silence. Sylvette slumped her shoulder's in disappointment as they all continued to march on from noon till night. Finally when the moon was up, they stopped. The guard on her right suddenly commanded. "Everyone rests for one hour, then we march again from moonlight to sunrise. We will not stop until we will reach the kingdom." Sylvette stared at the apparent captain in disbelief, then she walked up to him arguing, "Now listen here, we are all tired and we need more than just an hour's rest." The captain loomed above her, with his glaring eyes. "I don't care if you are the bride to the Lord Godo's grandnephew…but if you question my commands again, I will treat you the way outsiders were meant to be treated. Is. That. Clear?" He threatened. _Click._ Scáth immediately stood beside Sylvette with a gun in one hand and a sword in the other. "If any harm comes to her, then you'll be dealing with me and entire fleet from Edge-City with modern weapons, that no doubt will annihilate your spears." Scáth threatened.

The Captain glared at him as he quickly reached down for his sword, Scáth quickly pulled the safety off his gun. "STOP!" Sylvette ordered as she stood between them with her arms outstretched. "Fine…I won't question your commands or how you plan on running the operation…Scáth put the weapon down." Sylvette said. The Captain watched in obvious satisfaction as Scáth quickly sheathed his sword and gun.

Sylvette turned to The Captain and replied. "You too."

The Captain glared at her and begrudgingly put his sword away before he turned around and ordered his troops to march again. She sighed and muttered 'Great, more marching' sarcastically before she followed after them. Scáth simply shook his head and joined in.

The walked nonstop, not even stopping to take a second's rest for two more days. Fortunately the whole journey went off with no signs of hostility from either parties.

* * *

><p>On the third day,<p>

Sylvette looked up, hovering her hand over her eyes as the sun's rays dazzled above the trees. Then she turned to look at the troops, whom were still marching, and then she turned to look behind her, and found Scáth staggering as he tried to keep up with them.

"May we slow down? Surely you all must be tired." Sylvette suggested. The guards didn't answer and continued to march.

She looked behind her again, and spotted Scáth squatting on the ground with one fist planted on the dirt to support his whole body weight as he calmly breathed in and out.

Sylvette slowly walked over to him, and towered above him. "What are you doing?" She asked purely out of curiousity.

"It's the martial arts technique for breathing." Scáth answered. "Where did you learn martial arts?" Sylvette inquired. "My mother taught me martial's from late childhood till my early teen years." He notified.

Sylvette's eyes widen as she slowly sat down, folding her legs. "Well I didn't think that you knew how to fight." She added. Scáth stared up at her. "Well then maybe you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." He remarked. Sylvette nodded in agreement. "So aside from Martial Arts, what other combat tactics do you know?" She questioned.

"I know the basics of swordsmanship. My dad taught me after I was thirteen, but I stopped two years later mainly because I wasn't interested in it than I was in hand to hand combat." He answered suddenly he looked at with realization. "Why are you asking all these questions?" He demanded.

"I just want to get to know you that's all…after all you're the only person in my age group here." She stated. "True, I still have Reeve and all…but it's not the same compared to talking to some closer to your age." She added.

Scáth made a soft 'Hmmm' sound as he looked up at, forgetting about his breathing exercise as he slowly stood up. "Besides, don't you get lonely without someone to talk to?" Sylvette added.

Scáth was taken aback with that statement and then he scratched the back of his head and answered while looking away from her, "No…I try not to think about it. Besides I have more important things to do then socialize." Scáth said as he started to march forward.

Sylvette looked up at him with pity as soon as he had his back turned, and then she continued on behind him.

'_I wonder what was going through his head when he said those words…even I could tell that he was lying." _ She thought.

Scáth suddenly stopped and raised his arm in front of Sylvette. She looked at him

Scáth slowly pulled out the sword that was hidden in his jacket. "What's going on?" Sylvette asked with a confident tone. "There's something moving in the shadow…" Scáth explained as his eyes widen then he looked around and noticed that the guards kept on walking like there was nothing wrong. "Scáth, I don't see anything." Sylvette noted.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the serious look on her face. "I mean it, I don't see anything." She stated flatly.

He remained silent and slowly sheathed his sword back in it's case and straighten up. Sylvette looked up at him worriedly. Scáth quickly shook his head, to clear his mind up for a bit, then he turned to Sylvette again. "Are you getting tired?" He asked her. She shook her head and walked on ahead of him.

Scáth looked towards the trees for a few more seconds before he finally followed Sylvette from behind.

* * *

><p>Tifa slowly rubbed her eye as she cleaned the last of the wine glasses in the sink before Zean started snoring from as he laid down on the dining couch. Tifa smiled and then she heard a very motorcycle pull up outside the bar. The roaring engine became silent, and the motorcycle keys made clinging noises as it was being pulled out from the ignition. Finally she heard the all too familiar sound of leather boots hitting the ground.<p>

The front door of the bar opened. Tifa turned towards the door and saw Cloud step inside. He looked up at her and said, "I'm back."

Tifa nodded and replied contently, "Welcome home."

Cloud heard Zean's snores, and spotted him by the dining couch. He walked over towards him and carefully lifted his son off, then he looked towards Tifa for an explanation.

"He said that he wanted to keep me company down here since Spéire's asleep and Scáth's gone on an important 'business trip' for a few days." She said. Cloud nodded once and walked over to the bar counter. Tifa lifted the divider so he could through.

"Thank you." Cloud replied as passed her. Tifa nodded and lowered the divider when he fully passed to the behind the counter.

Soon he turned right and walked towards the residential part of the building and walked up the stairs.

Sometimes it surprised her that she and her husband were still able to carry their teenaged children with ease…but then again, the strength from the battles that they fought never truly left them. Though she was glad that there was nearly two decades of peace in the city, she couldn't help but count the moments till something will eventually show up.

Hopefully nothing would happen, and it was only her worries making her think like this.

She sighed and then dried the glass before she hung it upside down on the rack. Finally she walked out of the bar room and headed upstairs. She passed the hall and looked at Spéire's and Zean's bedroom doors for a moment before she headed over to her bedroom.

She opened the door and spotted Cloud asleep on their bed. She walked over to the drawers and changed out of the everyday wear into her pajamas. Finally she got under the covers and laid her head on the pillow.

Lastly she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Scáth, Sylvette and the rest of the guards continued on marching and marching till finally, The Captain shouted, "We have arrived!"<p>

Sylvette let out a quick sigh in relief just as Scáth approached her. He glanced at her, and saw the semi-happy look on her face. Scáth smiled slightly for a few seconds before he headed forward to stand next to The Captain, suddenly his eyes widen as he looked at the city just as the sun started to rise, showering the walls with a majestic golden light.

"So this is Wutai…" Scáth breathed in amazement as Sylvette walked up next to him. "It's beautiful." Sylvette sighed. Scáth nodded in agreement.

Sylvette gasped as she felt a very firm grip on her shoulder, then she looked up at The Captain. "Don't forget this place will be your prison till you provide the royal family with an heir. So don't expect that you'd be able to walk around freely in the palace." He said with a smug tone.

Sylvette pulled herself away from him, and moved closer to Scáth.

Scáth placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and met her eye, "Be prepared for this type of treatment…after all, any survivor of Midgar or Shin-Ra is one's enemy in Wutai." Scáth reminded her. Sylvette nodded slowly. "Let's go. We're nearly there." Scáth encouraged her as he held his hand out to her. Sylvette smiled and placed her hand on his.

Once again, they marched towards their final destination.

* * *

><p>"No! No! No!" Yuffie yelled through the phone as she paced around her small office. Soon one of the servants opened the door and peaked in.<p>

"Princess Yuffie…you have guests over." Her servant announced. Yuffie glanced over the door, and replied to the caller, " Vincent, I'll call you back." Then she hung up. Finally she rushed out of her office smiling brightly.

Sylvette's eyes widen and her mouth hung open in awe as she saw the majestic tapestries of the hall. The wooden columns stood at least a hundred feet tall, with wooden white rose patterns carefully carved and finely painted in the center of each of the fifty columns that stood.

And hung between the columns were red curtains were placed on the top of them. "Wow…" She gasped in amazement. "Hmmm…" Scáth responded.

"Hey!" Yuffie shouted as she raced towards them. Scáth flinched and turned to see her running towards them.

"Scáth is that you? Geez you've grown really tall huh!" Yuffie grinned. Scáth raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?" He asked. Yuffie blinked twice, "Oh gosh! Of course you don't remember, I came over to visit your parents when you were like one or something!" She exclaimed to herself. Scáth nodded slowly, trying not to show his awkwardness at the apparent thirty-eight-year old woman, (Though in his opinion she didn't look anywhere near her age).

"So Scáth what brings you to Wutai?" She asked. "Hello." Sylvette spoke as she came out from behind him.

Yuffie stared at her as she walked over. Sylvette curtsied. Yuffie immediately waved her hands in embarrassment, "W-Wait you don't need to do that! After all you're going to be part of my family right?" She interjected. Sylvette looked up at her as she straightened up. "There's no need to treat me like royalty here, so just relax okay?" Yuffie added. Sylvette blinked twice, "If you're sure…" Sylvette muttered. Yuffie placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "Of course I'm sure! Any friend of Scáth's is a friend of mine!" She declared.

Scáth raised his finger up and pointed out, "Well…Ma'am, she's more of an acquaintance than a friend, besides I'm only here to escort her to Wutai, so I'll most likely be taking my leave tomorrow." He explained.

"Oh…" Sylvette spoke, looking down on the floor. Yuffie patted her on the shoulder, "Hey cheer up, I'll make him come here more often!" Yuffie said. Sylvette nodded and smiled lightly at her.

"By the way Scáth how's your parents? I haven't heard anything from them in ages!" Yuffie exaggerated. "They're for a man who's forty-four and woman who's forty-three." He stated. Soon Yuffie stood on her heels and stared at him in the face.

"So are you still an only child or what?" She asked. Scáth moved his head back so he would have a little personal space before he answered, "Well…no, I'm pretty sure you know my older brother Denzel…however, you haven't my younger sister or brother yet. My sister's name is Spéire, and she's sixteen, then there's Zean and he just turned thirteen last month in March."

"Wow, Cloud and Tifa sure have been busy…" Yuffie chuckled to herself. Scáth nodded. "They sure have been." Scáth replied.

"Well enough chit-chat, I'll show you two the guest rooms!" Yuffie announced as she urged them to follow her.

Sylvette shrugged in a 'Well why not' manner and started on first. Scáth took a deep breath and followed the two of them.

Hours later.

Scáth leaned against the corner of his room, with his phone in his ear. "Hmm…" He went as he tried relentlessly to dial the 7th Heaven. Finally after receiving no answer on the third try, he sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, and stared at his screen.

"No messages either…" He muttered as he slowly dropped to bed while his feet still remained on the floor.

Finally he stared at the ceiling, and without warning he slowly started to doze off a little before he eyes slowly closed and he reluctantly caved in to his body's urge sleep.

Seconds later he was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes before he sat and stood up from the bed.

Scáth walked over towards the door and slid it open.

It was Sylvette. "Sorry did I bother you?" She asked. Scáth sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Not really…" He lied. "Well, I came here to tell you that Yuffie's invited the both of us for a walk tomorrow." She announced. Scáth nodded, only half paying attention.

* * *

><p>Back in Edge City the following day.<p>

Zean stretched his arms as he and his sister Spéire walked the sidewalks as they planned to go over to Elymra's house. "Jeez, I don't know why we have to visit her _every_ Saturday." He grumbled. Spéire patted his back and said, "Don't be like that, you know that we're the closest thing to family she's got." Spéire added. "Puh…I'd say that's because she's the adopted mother of dad's first lov—" He started. "Zean!" Spéire scolded as she cut him off. Zean stared at her and yelled, "Well it's true! Even mom knows that dad doesn't love her as much as he loved—what's her name?"

"Aerith." Spéire reminded him with a sigh, before continuing. "Zean, you don't have a right to say stuff like that about him, dad does love mom and she loves him, but she knows that she won't be able to fill the spot dad has in his heart for Aerith, and she won't try to either."

Zean's pressed his lips into a tight frown as he angrily shoved his hands in his pockets.

Spéire sighed as he picked up the pace. "Zean…what's gotten into you? You used to love going to Elmyra's house." She questioned as she too picked up the pace the best she could with the help of her leg braces and metal canes. "I don't like going there because…whenever Elmyra looks at us…I see the sadness in her eyes. You know, like we remind her of the joys that Aerith will never get to experience. It's like…I feel like we weren't––nevermind." Zean sighed.

Spéire nodded, completely understanding what he meant, and then she declared, "One way or another Zean, we're the closest she has to family, and she's the closest thing we have to a grandmother. So let's just enjoy our time there okay?" Zean looked back towards his sister and replied, "I'll try…" Spéire smiled and said, "Thank you."

Suddenly the whole area around them turned darker, and Zean looked up towards the sun only to see something covering the bright sunlight. "An eclipse?" He muttered as gathering civilians walked up to stare at the rare phenomena as well.

"That's odd for this time of the month…" One of the townsfolk added as the gasps and murmurs of the rest sprung around the square.

"I got a bad feeling…" Spéire said while she looked up as well. "Let's go home…" Zean demanded. Spéire nodded in agreement before she and her brother turned around towards the opposite direction and headed back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Wutai, Sylvette (now dressed in traditional Wutai robes) stared out her windowsill as looking at the object blocking the sun while she clutched a very special pendant on her chest.<p>

"No…" She whispered in disbelief as she stood up. "It can't be…" She told herself as she looked down on the floorboards as she clutched the pedant tighter, before she stared at the door. She took a deep breath and broke the necklace off her, before she left it on her bedside table. Finally she snuck off undetected. Her empty room would be discovered several hours later by a handmaiden who was assigned to prepare her for the upcoming ceremony.


	4. Chapter III: Start

"She's gone!" Yuffie exclaimed after she received word from one of her servants. Scáth glanced at the scene of Yuffie ordering her servants' firmly, to order the Wutai Guards to perform a search party. Scáth watched, but didn't move, besides his entire job was done. He let out a sigh that Yuffie evidently heard. She walked over to him and looked at him in the eyes. "Aren't you going to look for her too?" She questioned. "I said I was going to escort her, and now that job is done so I'll be––" He replied._** SMACK! **_ Scáth's head spun quickly to the left from the impact to Yuffie's slap. "Job done or not she is your friend and friends don't abandon each other!" She lectured. Scáth held his hand up to his throbbing right cheek and stared at her. "I told you she's not my friend. I only agreed to this because Reeve asked me to, and he agreed to double my salary in advance." He stated as he folded his arms. Yuffie looked at him in disbelief, "How can you call yourself the son of two heroes of all you care about is money? You're no better than a pig!" She insulted. Scáth simply took a quick breath and stayed silent. "Fine, just abandon your friends! See if anyone cares if you die!" She added, screaming at his face. "I don't care if I die…I don't care how many people will die, but one thing is for sure…I'm not doing this because I want to…I'm doing this for someone else." Scáth declared. Yuffie didn't believe and then threatened, "If you don't go out there and find her, I'm calling Reeve and I'll make sure you're fired!"

Scáth remained calmed, though deep down his was very very pissed off at her. He sighed before he walked out of the room saying, "Fine, I'll find her and I'll bring her back here in once piece." Yuffie sighed in relief as the door shut, then she noticed something. The white wall of the room was darker than usual. She turned around and slide opened the shutters, and looked up. "Whoa…that's weird." She commented as she saw the eclipse.

* * *

><p>"It's a bad omen!" One elderly man declared waving his wooden cane in the air as Scáth simply looked at him. "Sir…I just asked if you've seen a red haired girl pass by." He repeated to the bald seventy to eighty-year-old man. "No, I don't want any pie!" The old man replied. Scáth took a deep calming breath. "Thank you." He said to the old man. "Break you? What? You want to harm an defenseless old man!" The elderly male declare swing his cane furiously. Scáth backed away, and rushed off just seconds before he could've gotten smacked. Sylvette pulled herself up the hand Da Chao statue before she quickly ran up the arm and leaped.<p>

She grabbed on the ledge of the statue's stone carved hat and pulled herself once again. Finally she made it to the top and stared at the still eclipsed sun. Her eyes widen as arrow of black and purple energy shot in her body and gasped as the energy pierced through her skin. Within seconds she felt numb and she fell backwards. Sylvette grasped her chest as she felt the power surge through her. She screamed as she felt a burning sensation inside her. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" She shouted. Soon the energy pushed itself out of her body. Then it slowly gathered into center of her chest forming a shape of a torch that slowly attached to the top center part of her chest. The pain finally subsided, and she slowly found her vision starting to blurry and darken. Before long, everything faded to black.

"_Hang on a little longer."_ She heard a gently voice tell her before she finally became unconscious.

* * *

><p>Scáth sat down by a near by boulder in the Wutai countryside, when he suddenly saw the surge of black energy shot through the Da Chao mountain. He narrowed his eyes and took a step forward towards the direction of that area, not knowing why, but he just followed his instincts walked over there.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sylvette, Sylvette…Sylvette!"<em> Sylvette opened her eyes and saw Scáth face inches away from hers as he stood over her on all fours.

He sighed in relief and pushed himself off her with his arms. Sylvette sat up slowly and winced, clutching her chest. Scáth immediately knelt beside her and asked. "Are you hurt?" She looked up at him, shocked that he was still here. "I thought you were leaving?" She said. He scoffed softly and waved that comment off, "I was…but Yuffie forced me to come here and get you." He answered. "Oh." She mouthed as she slowly stood up and dusted the dirt off her clothes. "Well I wasn't planning on being gone for long." She added as she looked up expecting to see him there, but he had his back turned to her as he started to walk away. "Wait, I can't go there…" Sylvette said. Scáth stopped and turned around to face her. Sylvette stood there with her hands together in a prayer fashion. "Please…there's something I need to take care of." She explained softly.

Scáth narrowed his eyes and marched up to her, which by far was very unusual for his character. "There is nothing for you to take care other than fulfilling your promise to Godo, as much as it disgusts me, you have to go to through the marriage." He said, trying to set her priorities straight. Sylvette looked down as she tightens the grip on her hands. Finally she looked up at him and nodded. "I'll go through with it…if you promise one thing, be the person to give me away." She said with a smile. Scáth blinked twice, "Very well…I'm not sure if that's how marriages are carried out here, but I will only give you away and then I'll head back to Edge-City." He stated. Sylvette nodded in agreement.

"You'll come and visit right?" She questioned. "Perhaps." Scáth said. She lowered her head and smiled before she tucked a strand of her red hair away. Then she looked up at him brightly. "Then, I'll look forward to that day when we'll see each other again." She said. He nodded simply and stretched out his hand to her. Sylvette bowed her head slightly and slowly placed her hand on his. Slowly, and slowly the eclipse finally started to move again and the sun's light at last filled the city with its golden glory.

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Later, in Edge-City.<em>

Tifa was once again, wiped the tables, dried the drinking glasses, wrote the day's menu on her blackboard, and cleaned the bar counter. Primarily to make the bar suitable for another's day work. The front door opened and the bell installed on the top right hand corner near the arch rang. Tifa turned to the person and was delighted to see that it was her now twenty-one year old son, Scáth dressed in his WRO uniform. "Can I get you anything?" She offered. He shook his head, "I just came over here to visit." He answered. She smiled and added, "Well it's good that you still can come over every now and then."

"How's Spéire?" He asked and then Tifa corrected, "The better question is how are you, after all your father and I don't hear from you that often anymore." Scáth glanced at his mother, and he could see the evident worry on her face, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously before he lowered his arm and walked

over to the first barstool on the far left side of the counter, and sat "I've just been busy that's all." Scáth answered, choosing his words carefully.

Tifa eyed him. "Scáth I heard the announcement on the radio, you don't have to hide anything from me." His mother stated. Scáth nodded. "Poor Yuffie…" Tifa sighed in sympathy. "Mom, there's higher issues than one of your old friends losing a family member." Scáth started, "the five council members of the Pagoda are debating whether the should reconsider the decision of accepting Yuffie as the heir to the throne or if should they accept her cousin's son as the new heir, if her cousin's son is chosen as the heir to the throne, then it's most likely that he'll declare war on us." He added.

Tifa put down the glass that she was drying and turned to him. "Either way, Scáth it's very painful to lose someone you love. So please try and be sympathetic." She requested. Scáth didn't hear that part and then turned on the radio and turned the small knob while he tried to find the right channel for the news show. Tifa stared at him with disappointment as the radio crackled.

Finally he found the right channel and listened to the announcer.

"—_In top news today, an verdict in the city of Wutai has been, and the results is that the Princess Yuffie Kisaragi has been elected to remain in the position as the Heir to the Throne. In a related story, the Heir's cousin has of now annulled his marriage to his wife, Sylvette for failing to produce another heir after her first child, a daughter was born––"_ Scáth switched off the radio, and then pulled out his phone before he dialed Reeve to deliver the good news.

Tifa waited till Scáth was done with his phone before she spoke to him again. "Scáth why won't you take it easy? Have a day off and spend sometime with us." She suggested. Scáth pushed himself off the barstool and turned to look at his mother. "I wish I could mom, tell you what if I ever find the time to, I'll let you know." He promised her again. Tifa only nodded. Scáth bid her farewell and walked out the door, leaving her alone in the bar.

She sighed sadly and started down at the steel surface of the bar counter and saw her own reflection, seconds later she saw someone else in the corner of her eye. "Mom." Spéire called, confirming that someone was there. Tifa turned around to look at her nineteen-year-old daughter. Tifa smiled at her daughter as she wheeled herself to beside her. "What is it sweetie?" Tifa asked as she kneeled down on one knee. "Was that Scáth over here just now?" Spéire asked running her fingers to her shoulder length hair. "Yup. Don't worry I'm sure that he'll be back later." Tifa assured her daughter. "Mom are you sure that's what's really bothering you? Or is it something else?" Spéire questioned as she looked at her mother in the eyes. Tifa blinked twice in shock as she continued to look at her daughter.

"It's just that your brother…he hasn't changed, and neither have you. In fact you both are getting worst…" Tifa stopped not wanting to continue. Spéire placed her hands on her mother's cheeks, and smiled, "It's okay mom, I'm not going anywhere not till I know you all will be okay." Spéire enlightened. Tifa stared at her daughter's smiling face. Two tears trailed down Tifa's eyes as she slowly wrapped her arms around her daughter's neck. Spéire rested her chin on her mother's shoulder, as she wrapped one arm over her mother's neck and patted her back in a comforting gesture as she gave her mother moment's peace to let her feeling's out.

"_AHHHH!" _Someone screamed from outside. Tifa and Spéire shot up. After the scream came the sound screeching tires, then the sound of a metallic object falling to the ground. Tifa immediately stood up and wiped her eyes. "Stay here Spéire." Tifa instructed as she walked out of the bar through the backdoor.

Zean winced as he pushed himself out from under his newly purchased motorbike, a silver cruiser with the picture of the ocean waves spray painted on the front

nose of the vehicle. Tifa rushed out of the bar and quickly came to her son's aid. "Zean are you alright?" She asked out of concern. Her sixteen-year-old son let out another wince before he turned to him. "Don't worry about it mom, I'm cool okay." He assured as he tried to stand up. He winced again and looked down at his ankle, which was now turning into a very _nice_ shade of purple.

Tifa looked down at his ankle as well and draped his arm over her shoulder and finally she lead him back to the bar.

"Ow…" Zean groaned as his mother and sister treated his twisted ankle, while he sat on the barstool and rested his bad leg on the barstool in front of him.

"What were you doing riding that motorbike?" Tifa chastised him. "I was having a race with Siren and his two losers for friends, to see who could race around the city at an hundred miles per hour." He admitted.

"A hundred miles an hour! Zean you could've been killed!" His mother exclaimed. Zean looked down in shame. Tifa sighed and pulled his chin up so he could look

up at her. "The important thing is that you're alright, and I don't want doing that again understand?" Tifa added. Zean nodded in agreement, "So…Am I grounded?" He meeked. "We'll see when you father comes home." She stated. Zean sighed in relief, "I wasn't finished, you're not allowed to use that bike till you turn eighteen or till you learn to be a little more responsible." She added. "Okay." Zean replied with no feeling of irritation what so ever.

Spéire smiled at her younger brother as she wrapped the bandage around his injury. "So why did you do it?" Spéire asked, simply because she wanted to know.

Zean looked down at her, and answered. "I wanted to show them that I wasn't a coward." That wasn't the real reason…the truth was if those three people said that they would at least leave her alone if he won. But he didn't and now things were only going to get worst.

"Zean. Thank you." Spéire replied with a grateful smile. Zean turned to her with shock evident on his face. "You're welcome." He replied.

Tifa walked over towards her children and placed both her hands on each of their shoulders. Spéire and her brother Zean looked at their mother. "I don't know how many times I've told you this, but you two are the greatest gifts that the planet has given me." She said honestly. "Well, that's one million four hundred fifty nine thousand and twenty three times." Zean counted in a joking. "You mean ninety three times." Spéire corrected him on the last bit.

Tifa laughed gently and gave both her almost adult children a hug.

She knew that her children will eventually leave and start their own lives, but she has always taught them that no matter how old they were, they must always help each other, after all blood is the greatest bond that any man or woman could have with one another.

* * *

><p>It was lunch break back in the WRO building, and like usual Scáth was sitting on one of the cafeteria tables by himself with a small bowl of untouched salad in<p>

front of him as he looked through a few medical books.

"It's defiantly not polio…" He muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

_**Duk.**_

Scáth put down his book and turned to look behind him. Beira slowly sat down on the same table and looked at three stacks of books he had on the table. She pointed to the one about pregnancy. "May I?" She asked. Scáth nodded slowly, noticing that she didn't have her usual enthusiastic demeanor. Beira pulled the book and flipped the pages. Soon she stopped. Scáth noticed that she was looking through the section for the cause of miscarriages. Beira had a quick read and then flipped through the pages again, and this time stopped at the section for treatments for infertility.

"Did something happen?" Scáth asked though it was pretty obvious that something did happen. Beira looked at him and forced a smile, "I lost my baby…" She faltered as if she was still trying to convince herself of the event. "And I went to the doctor today…he said that I won't be able to conceive again." She added as anger arose in her. "I don't want to believe that. I know I can have a child! I just know it!" She shouted before she banged her fist on the table, causing most of the other workers there to stare at her for a second before returning to their usual business.

Beira ducked her head down and covered her face with her hands. Scáth sighed, and turned away as he read again. Well…she was always emotional about everything, in fact more than necessary. In his eyes she was child in an adult's body. He stopped reading, and thought to himself, well this might be the situation where it was alright to very emotional. After all, she was about to be a mother and the next thing she knew that chance was gone before she even had to experience it, and now she that's something that she will most likely never get to experience.

He sighed again and walked over to sit next to her. "Does Rothair know?" Scáth asked. She sniffed and shook her head in shame. "I don't know what he'll say, I haven't told anyone not even papa." Scáth nodded in understanding, "I think you should at least tell Vincent first, he of all people will understand. You're forgetting Beira he's raised you since you were a year old. And besides, he's pretty stoic too so you don't have to worry about him." He pointed out. "But what about Rothair? I've dated him for six years, and we've only been married for two months…" She paused before burying her face in her hands. "He's already gotten a crib, a play pin and everything…" She sobbed as she subconsciously leaned against him.

Scáth tried hard not to flinch, as his oldest friend needed comforting. So he slowly patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss Beira." He replied sympathetically. She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying. "You really mean that?" She asked. "I do." He replied. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him before she gave him a friendly. "Eh, what's going on? You're not playing on cheating on me are you?" Rothair joked and grinned as he took the seat across the two of them. Soon his amused look changed to that of concern when he saw the look on his young wife's face. "Hey what's wrong? Scáth what did you––" Rothair started before Beira cut him off, "He didn't do anything Rothair…" Then she paused for a moment, before she continued. "I–I lost the baby, Rothair…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose it…I just—" "Hey, hey easy…it's not your fault. We can else try for another one right?" Rothair said as he walked over to Beira as he knelt beside her. She shook her head. "No we can't Rothair…I can't have children." She confessed as before she bit her lip.

Rothair looked at her with wide eyes before he lowered his head for a minute, registering the news that his wife had given him.

Finally he looked up at her and took both her hands in his and declared, "Don't worry about it, we'll work something out and if we don't then we don't need kids, I don't need kids. I got you and that's enough." Beira teared up again, and hugged her husband.

Scáth sighed and then grabbed the medical books and left them alone.

* * *

><p>"Mommy lookie! Lookie!" Katsuki called as she held up a small marble near her mother's face. Sylvette smiled as she patted her daughter's dark brown hair. "That looks very nice sweetheart." She commented. "It's for you." Katsuki announced as she placed it on her mother's hand. Sylvette looked at the marble on her hand and closed it. "Thank you, I'll treasure it forever." She vowed before she gave her daughter one last hug. "You'll come back, mommy?" Katsuki asked. Sylvette bend down to her daughter's height and replied, "If I can, till then you must be a good girl for daddy okay?" Sylvette requested.<p>

"Okay." Katsuki promised.

"Hey what's the hold up? C'mon Sylvette you gotta get ready!" Yuffie ordered as she rushed into her chambers.

"For what?" Sylvette asked as she got off her bed. "The party of course! I forced that so called husband of yours to throw one for you." Yuffie declared. Sylvette chuckled, "Yuffie you didn't have go and do that, I was already said goodbye to my daughter––" "Aw c'mon it's the least we could do after you all you did." Yuffie insisted. Sylvette looked at her and declared, "I didn't do anything Yuffie, I just did what I said I'd do, and I––No you're right, when does the party start?" Yuffie smiled and answered, "Seven o'clock tonight, oh and I've invited some old friends too. So I hope you won't mind?"

Sylvette shook her head, "I don't mind." Yuffie mouthed a thanks and then quickly exited the room.

"Mommy?" Katsuki looked at her mother as she tilted her head to the side in an adorable fashion.

"Yes?" Her mother turned around. Katsuki jumped off the bed and marched toward Sylvette. "You're not going?" She asked hopefully.

"Not yet, but later." Sylvette assured her young three-year-old daughter. Katsuki squealed and immediately hugged her mother. Sylvette gladly returned the hug,

and held her child close. Soon the two of them noticed that the room suddenly turned a little darker.

Katsuki slowly released the hug, but kept holding on to her mother's arms as she walked over to the window. "Mommy! The sun went night night!" She said as she pointed up. Sylvette's face turned serious as she walked over towards the window to take a look for herself. And her daughter was right. The eclipse was back again.

"This is no ordinary eclipse…" Sylvette muttered as she continued to stare at it. Slowly as she stared at it the color of her eyes changed from brown to neon purple. Soon she stepped up the window ledge, and took another step off it. "Mommy!" Katsuki screamed, expecting that her mother would fall, however Sylvette didn't. Instead she continued to walk in mid-air with a small purple foot shaped appearing in every step she took. Suddenly she stopped, and her eyes started flashing from purple to the very familiar mako green cat slit eyes. "This is my vessel." She said with a voice that was not clearly her own. Sylvette's body flashed purple, and all signs of the green eyes were gone. Finally she proceeded the center of the city.

She looked up towards the eclipse and raised her arms. More energy from the eclipse slowly made it's way down to her, and entered through the small torch symbol on the center of her chest. Seconds later her body flashed again, and the eclipse moved. Finally she went unconscious she fell. "Mommy!" Katsuki screamed in horror as she went over to the ledge as well, thinking that she could do the same thing, suddenly her father went racing in and he pulled her away, and kept a tight grip on her despite her kicks and punches of protest. Katsuki's father watched with his dark brown eyes as a small group of imperial guards raced toward the scene just in time to grab Sylvette before she hit the ground. And just as quickly as they left, they returned. The captain bowed to Katsuki and her father as he held Sylvette's unconscious body. "Bring her to the bed." Katsuki's father ordered. The captain nodded and quickly placed her there.

Katsuki wriggled from her father's arm and rushed towards her mother. "Katsuki stay here with her." Her father ordered. Katsuki didn't respond as she tried to shake her mother in order for her to wake up.

* * *

><p>Back in Edge-City.<p>

"You want us to be there?" Tifa asked as she was talked to Yuffie through the phone. She nodded and nodded listening in on her old friend's every word as she turned to glance at her two children. "Of course we'll be there, and Scáth is coming as well." Tifa added. She smiled as she heard Yuffie laugh and state on about how Scáth was such a 'stick in the mud'. Tifa chuckled and added, "Well that's just how he is, I tried to get him to lighten up a bit every now and again but it never works out. So yes, I'll make him come with us to have a good time and not for his career."

Tifa nodded again and bid Yuffie farewell before she hung up, and placed her cordless phone back on it's stand. Then she turned to Spéire and Zean.

"So how you two feel about doing to Wutai for one night?" Tifa asked. Zean raised an eyebrow. "Wutai? Why I thought they didn't let anyone from the outside enter." He pointed out. Tifa smiled, and told them. "Well that was Yuffie on the phone right now, and she personally invited all of us to a farewell party."

"A farewell party? Who's farewell party?" Spéire asked. "I don't know." Tifa answered. "Who cares, as long as we get out of here then I don't care." Zean muttered. Spéire stared at him worriedly as he leaned against the surface of the bar counter, with his hands tucked under his chin and his elbows folded.

"Zean would you mind telling your father the news while I give Denzel and Scáth a call?" Tifa asked.

Zean groaned and got off the barstool before he lifted the divider and reluctantly walked up the stair (with his good foot), passed the hallway towards his

father's office/parents' bedroom. He knocked on the door and stuck his head in. "Dad, mom says—" He stopped and noticed that there wasn't anyone there.

"Huh? Now where'd he go—" He was about to say before his father Cloud cut him off by asking. "What are you doing?" Zean jumped and turned around to see his father drying his blonde spikes with one hand while holding the towel around his waist with the other. "Don't scare me like that!" Zean exclaimed before taking a breath to calm himself down. Cloud looked at him confusingly. "Okay, mom said that we've all been invited to a party, and you're coming with us this time! So don't even think about walking out on us mister!" Zean ordered as he stomped off, leaving Cloud even more confused about his son's behavior more than ever.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Scáth was sparring with one of the new recruits, a girl with black hair and green eyes, who in his opinion was tough as nails for someone her age. Her name was Esperanza and she was Beira's younger adopted sister. Esperanza was just seconds away from delivering a light punch to Scáth's arm when Beira came bursting in holding Scáth's cell phone in her hand. "It's your mother." Beira announced sweetly as she handed the phone to him. Scáth sighed and held up the phone to his ear. "Hello mom." He greeted her politely.<p>

Beira walked up to her younger sister and patted her on the shoulder. "Congrats again for passing the entrance exam little sister!" She grinned. Esperanza smiled. Beira smiled. Then out of nowhere Rothair came in and trapped his sister in law in a headlock before giving her a playful noogie. Esperanza tried unsuccessfully to break free, with the help of her older sister. "Mom could you hold on for a minute." Scáth said as he turned to look at the three of them basically mucking around. "Guys, I'm on the phone. So either you three be quiet or beat it." He ordered before he held the phone over his ear again.

"_Scáth that's not how you talk to your friends—"_ Scáth cut his mother off from her lecture and said, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but you were calling me to tell me something and my so called friends were distracting by acting childish. So what were about to say?" He heard his mother sigh on the other line. _"It's okay, Scáth…I just called to see how you were doing that's all."_ She said. "Well, I'm quite fine mom thanks for calling, but I need to get back to work now, my break is also over." He informed her. "_Okay son, try not too work too hard and I hope to see you soon." _ Tifa replied. Scáth didn't say another word and hung up.

"What was that about?" Beira asked with her hands on her hips. "The usual motherly worries." Scáth answered. "Beira I just got a message from dad." Esperanza announced as she pulled out her cell phone. Beira walked over towards her sister as she opened her phone and the message. "He wants us to go to Wutai because, quote: 'Yuffie wouldn't stop calling him if he refuses otherwise' so he wants us to get ready because we're leaving tonight. Oh and he says 'P.S, Beira you cannot take Rothair with you.'"

"Dammit…" Rothair muttered under his breath as Beira looked up at her husband apologetically.

"And that's about it." Esperanza said as she closed her phone. "Typical papa, he's always so brief…" Beira added. "Only when it's about Yuffie." Esperanza pointed out. "Yeah, it's always whenever Yuffie calls or whenever she comes over for surprise visits, hey you don't think that papa you know…actually likes her under all that annoyance?" Beira wondered. "Maybe." Esperanza added, then the two girls shared a quick laugh. Rothair raised an eyebrow as he stood next to Scáth with arms folded. "What is it with them and their father?" He asked. "Don't ask me, it's none of my business and it's none of your business either." He retorted briefly.

Rothair sighed and turned to him then said, "Learn to lighten up a little, I mean ever since the first day I met you, I knew you were stiff but now…I'd say you're as hard as rock, especially when it comes to work…in fact that's all you do. Work, work, work. No time for fun. I mean it's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend yet."

Scáth simply look up at the tall six foot nine man known as 'Rothair' and remained quiet. "Seriously man, what's your angle? I mean what is that your dream?" Rothair questioned. "I don't have a dream." Scáth answered stoically. "That's impossible! Everyone has dreams, come on you must have one in there somewhere––" "I DON'T HAVE ONE ALRIGHT? DREAMS ARE FOR PEOPLE HOPING FOR SOMETHING THAT'LL NEVER COME TRUE!" Scáth exploded. Rothair jumped back as Scáth stared him down. "You. You wanted to father children with Beira right? Well grow up it's not going to happen so why keeping hoping for it when you know it's not going to happen! And that goes for you too Beira, you know you can't have children so why do you have to push it by trying to adopt one!" He added.

Rothair turned to his wife, and saw her crying again. Beira covered her face with her hands and ran out of the room. Esperanza rushed out to follow her.

Rothair growled and punched Scáth straight in the jaw, then knocked him on the floor. "Do you know why I hope for something that I know it's impossible? Because it keeps me going, hope gives me a reason to live another day!" Rothair shouted as he towered over Scáth. "And I hate people who crush the hope of others…stay away from me and my wife. I mean it…I don't want you near us till you clean you act." He said as he walked out the door.

Scáth stood up staggeringly and wiped the blood from his lip as he watched Rothair disappeared through the corridor. He took a deep breath, and pulled out his cell phone and typed a very long apology note before he sent it to Beira's number. Then he placed the phone back in his pocket and walked out the training room and headed towards the hanger as he remembered that Reeve had personally came to him, and gave him the order to go to Wutai and escort Sylvette back to Wutai.

Scáth stepped into pilot's seat, and switch on all the controls to activate the jet. He placed on the headphones and held the microphone piece in front of his mouthpiece. "This is flight number, 568-23 requesting take off." He said. The flight control replied back, "This is flight control to flight 568-23 accepting permission to take off, and opening the doors now." Scáth watched as the metal doors lifted. Scáth slowly pressed his left foot on the pedal, and slowly pushed on the joystick of the aircraft. Very slowly the jet started to move, and went faster and faster and faster as he approached the open way.

Finally he pulled the joystick back, causing the nose of the plane to move up as he put on more speed on the craft.

* * *

><p>Hours later back in Wutai.<p>

Sylvette finally came to, and slowly she opened her eyes to meet the worried looks of her daughter and her once aunt in law, Yuffie. She winced and sat up in bed. "Whoa, whoa slow down. Don't push yourself." Yuffie panicked. Sylvette turned to her looking very confused. "Who are you?" Sylvette asked her. Yuffie blinked twice, "What are you talking about, it's me Yuffie." Yuffie told her. Sylvette shook her head slowly implying that she didn't know anyone by that name. "Mommy, you know me?" Katsuki asked she shook her mother's on her mother's arm. Sylvette looked down at her. "I'm sorry…but I don't know you…where am I?" She said as she turned to Yuffie. "You're in a place called Wutai." Yuffie answered looking very worried. "Wutai…I've never heard of it." She said.

Yuffie stood there, unsure of what to do. Sylvette stood up and walked around the room. "This is a very nice place." She complimented. Yuffie nodded and

hugged herself slightly. "Thanks." Soon she turned to look at the little girl that called her 'mommy' and asked Yuffie, "Where is her mother?" Yuffie looked down and lied, "She died." "No! Mommy is here!" Katsuki argued pointing to Sylvette. Then she rushed over to the bedside table and rushed over to Sylvette showing her the marble again. "I give you this!" Katsuki said. Sylvette looked down at it, and slowly took it. "If you're sure." Katsuki suddenly took it back. "That's not what you say mommy! You always say 'sweetie' first!" Katsuki cried angrily. "I'm sorry little one, but I'm not your mother, I never met you in my life." Sylvette said. Katsuki started to cry and screamed, "I hate you mommy!" Before she ran out of the room. Sylvette watched the little girl with sad eyes and looked down in shame. "It's okay, I'll talk to her later…anyway you should get ready." Yuffie told her. Sylvette gazed at her, raising one eyebrow in question. "Get ready for what?" She asked.

"A party." Yuffie answered. "I'm hosting a party, and you're the guest of honor." She added. Sylvette blinked twice, "I am?" Sylvette asked. Yuffie nodded and then sat her in front of her vanity mirror, then she picked up Sylvette's waist length red hair, and lift it up lightly, before she twisted it, and held together with a large hair pin. "Well that's how you usual like to wear it." Yuffie told her, seeing if she'll remember. "Really? Okay if you say so." Sylvette replied. Yuffie sighed and began brushing Sylvette's hair. "Don't you want to put any make up on?" Yuffie asked her. "Sure, I mean this is a party right, so it's important to look good." Sylvette said. '_Yup, she's totally lost it…the old her hated make up. She always said natural beauty is the best beauty in the world. ' _ Yuffie thought.

* * *

><p>Scáth landed the jet outside the city gates, and walked toward it and simply walked over to it. The guards immediately aimed their arrows at him. Scáth held his hands up in defense. "I'm Scáth Strife of the WRO, and I'm here to retrieve Sylvette Tuesti." He announced himself. The guards immediately lowered their weapons, and the guards opened the gate, allowing him access to the city. Scáth nodded gratefully and walked in.<p>

* * *

><p>The city folk looked at him and his strange attire but he paid them no heed as he continued on forward towards the palace.<p>

"Jeez…they're loaded." Zean gapped as he looked at Palace from below the Highwind. "You bet your sorry ass they're loaded! This guys are the damn royal family!" Cid stated with a cigarette in his mouth. "Oi! Sherry are you watching the controls?" Cid barked at his young seventeen-year-old daughter, who appeared to be oblivious to everything around her thanks to her headphones and music player. "Strife! Take the steering the wheel for a minute, all hell's about to break loose!" Cid ordered Zean. Zean saluted and replied giddily, "Yes sir!" Before he went over to wheel. "Careful not to swing the ship too much." Tifa advice him. Zean nodded and gently steered the ship. Tifa turned and knelt beside her daughter as she sat on her wheelchair. "How are you feeling?" Tifa asked. Spéire smiled nervous before she put a hand over her mouth, then she looked up at Cloud. Who was leaning against the wall his eyes closed shut, as he battled his motion sickness. She sighed and opened her mouth to call Denzel when she felt some tap her on the shoulder. She looked up and saw Marlene holding the paper bag out to her.

Tifa took it and thanked her before she faced Spéire again. "Here you go, now just let it out okay?" Tifa said to her gently. Spéire nodded and opened the bag before she put it in front of her mouth. Tifa patted her daughter's back as she threw up.

Cloud's right brow twitched for a second as he kept his mouth under a tight lock, while he stood. Denzel walked over to him and held a paper bag in front of him. Cloud sensed him and he opened his eyes. "I figured you needed it." Denzel explained simply. "Thanks." Cloud replied as he took the bag from him. "It's shame that Scáth couldn't come." Denzel added. Cloud nodded in agreement, "I don't know the whole story, but I think Tifa just got tired of waiting." He said out of the blue. Denzel turned to him and figured, "Scáth hasn't changed much has he Cloud?" "That's right." Cloud answered. Denzel let out a sound between a sigh and a hum. "I don't blame her, I'd be tired too if I keep hoping for a miracle to happen, and it never comes." He added.

Cloud stared at the floor, and didn't reply. "But then again, sometimes you have make the change instead of waiting." Denzel said. Cloud's eyes shifted in thought as Denzel continued, "Maybe this is something that Scáth has to do on his own, this is something that he has to figure out for himself." Cloud turned to Denzel. "Don't worry about it though, Scáth's a pretty smart person." "He may be smart, but he's too _smart_ to see the truth." Zean said as he limped over to them after Cid told him off. "Jeez…I don't know why you guys are talking about him? I mean it's pretty clear that he's too _smart_ to even see the damaged he's done by shutting us out all time." Zean grumbled. "I don't know where he gets it from, but I promise you this though, the next time I see him, I'll beat the crap out of him." He vowed.


	5. Chapter IV: Moment

Yuffie helped Sylvette put the finishing touch on her make up. "There, you look perfect." Yuffie complimented. Sylvette slowly raised her hand up to her cheek and smiled. "Thank you." Sylvette replied, completely satisfied with her appearance before she stood up.

"Now you'll have to pick a dress." Yuffie told her. Sylvette nodded in understanding. Yuffie lead her to a cupboard and opened it. Sylvette's eyes widen when saw the vast selections of clothing there.

"Just pick anyone you want." Yuffie encouraged her. Sylvette nodded and looked over it for a minute, then she found one and pulled it out.

It was simple a sea blue sleeveless and strapless dressed, with a side cut that only reached the knee, and black papyrus patterns on sewed on the left end of the dress. "That looks good, here let me help you put it on." Yuffie offered. "That's okay, I can do it myself." Sylvette told her. Yuffie nodded and walked out of the room. Sylvette smiled and then found the back zipper.

* * *

><p>Scáth entered the palace and walked the corridors; soon he stopped when he spotted a small shape of a person shaking in the corner.<p>

'_A child?' _ He thought as he walked over.

Katsuki gasped when she felt someone behind her. She slowly turned around and saw this tall looking man with brown and blue eyes looking down at her. "Are you alright?" He asked. She didn't answer and backed away before she ran off in fear. Scáth blinked twice, and didn't make much of it. Then he continued walking on trying to find Yuffie's office.

Fortunately she spotted him before he could go any further. "Scáth! You made it! Hey where's your family?" Yuffie asked. Scáth blinked twice, "What are you talking about, your highn—" He started before Yuffie cut him off, pointing a threatening finger at him, "Don't you dare. Anyways where is your family?" She asked. Scáth shook his head. "Again I have don't know what you're talking about, I came here for a job, I don't recall ever bringing my family with me when I have work." He pointed out.

"Oh they didn't tell you…" Now Yuffie understood. Scáth raised an eyebrow and asked. "Didn't tell me what?"

"That a party was going to be held for Sylvette…a farewell party since it's her last day here." She informed him. Scáth's eyes widen, confirming her assumption. "But I thought Tifa told you…" Yuffie added. "No, I think my mom was about to, but I blew her off." He admitted.

She narrowed her eyes at him and scolded, "How could you blow her off like that? She's your mother for goodness sakes! She's the woman that gave birth to you!"

Scáth looked away from her. Yuffie sighed and calmed herself down. "Either way the invite was meant for your family, and that includes you. So try and enjoy the party okay?" She said.

"I'm not a fan of parties." Scáth told her, hoping to find some way out of it. Yuffie shook her head, "Nope, I don't want to hear any of that, c'mon let's find you some proper clothes!" Yuffie ordered as she grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him to a room.

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

Scáth stood in the far corner of the room dressed a long sleeve black button suit with two golden lines that aligned from the top to the bottom part of each sleeve, along with a part of plain black trousers and shoes to match.

"Scáth what are you doing here?" Zean asked he walked while limping towards his older brother.

"I came here to pick Sylvette back up, her contract is due." Scáth said. "Jeez, you talk about here like she was some kind of object instead of a person." Zean muttered. "Enough about her, what happened to your foot?" Scáth demanded. "I got into an accident okay, mom and dad already punished me so you don't have to play the part of the second father anymore okay?" Zean rebutted. "Give it a rest, I'm not that stupid thirteen-year-old kid anymore, okay sure I still act like a kid, and that's because it's fun, but at least I don't force myself to act like an grown up, unlike someone I know."

Scáth stared at his brother as he looked down. "You know, you try too hard and you end up pushing all us away, and mom's hurting because of it, she doesn't show it because she knows it'll kill you and you'll go overboard." He said. "So listen, just do us all a favor and take it easy if not, then I'm never going to talk to you again…" He added on a serious note.

Scáth remained silent as he continued to stare at him, Zean was starting to get irritated. "Well say something? 'Sorry' or 'You're right' or 'I promise I'll loosen up a bit'." He demanded, but Scáth remained quiet, Zean growled. "You know what, screw you!" Zean yelled before he headed back to where his father was.

Cloud spotted his youngest son heading back towards their table, and saw Scáth standing alone in corner like a lone wolf. Tifa spotted him too, and turned towards her husband. "Go to him." She encouraged. Cloud stared at her. Spéire wheeled herself beside her father and looked up at him. "I'll come with you." She said. Cloud nodded and moved behind her, then he held the back handles and pushed.

Scáth spotted his father and sister next, and his eyes sadden a bit when he saw her in wheelchair. "Hi big brother, it's been while since I last saw you." Spéire smiled. "A year to be exact." Scáth corrected as he knelt down in front of his sister. She looked so small, and so fragile. And yet despite her deteriorating condition her spirit remained strong as ever.

"Why don't come and sit with us big brother?" Spéire offered. "I rather not." Scáth replied. "Scáth go." Cloud commanded. Scáth sighed and reluctantly stood up and followed them.

Then there was an announcement and Scáth, Cloud and Spéire stopped to listen. "Thanks for coming everyone! As you know, the agreement between my nephew and his wife has resolved and this is her final night in Wutai, so without further adieu, here's Sylvette."

Sylvette stepped up the crowd and waved to everyone.

"Hey! Over here!" Zean shouted jumping in the air as Tifa continued to clap. Sylvette turned to them and waved at him though she wondered why was he reacting like that? Soon Yuffie placed both her hands on Sylvette's shoulders and said. "Go on out there and mingle, oh and choose a dance partner too!"

"Dancing…I don't know how to dance." Sylvette added. "Don't worry just follow the rhythm and let your soul run free." Yuffie told her. "Okay." Sylvette replied as she smiled. She carefully walked around the building, and looked around for an empty table that she could sit in.

Suddenly Scáth approached her and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Let go of me!" She panicked as she swooped around to deliver a punch, which Scáth easily blocked with his hand.

"Sylvette, party's over it's time that you head back to Edge City." He said to her. She glared at him, and slapped him on the cheek. "Who do you think you are! I don't know you!" She declared.

Scáth blinked twice in confusion, "What do you mean you don't know me? Of course you do, I'm the one who you brought here." He reminded her. Sylvette's eyes widen. "I don't remember that, and in fact I didn't even know why I'm here. All I know is, I have to pretend that I had a husband, and I have a daughter, and this is my party." She added.

Scáth looked at her like she was crazy. He sighed and thought that she just had a bad case of denial, and she's psychologically forcing herself to forget. He cleared his throat.

"My mistake, I thought you were someone else." He lied. "Yeah right, you knew my name. So don't give me that." She said. "You're right, I knew your name because we've met before, we know each other and I brought you here to Wutai."

"I don't believe you." She said. He stared at her. "Alright then, don't believe me." He said as he turned around to walk off. "I'll play along with your little act, and once the party is over. We're leaving." He stated. Sylvette watched him left and folded her arms ang. Soon another voice appeared from beside her. "I'm sorry about my older brother, that's just how he is sometimes."

She turned around to see a young woman dressed in white frilly knee length dress with white lace shocks, and a crème color sweater and shoes.

"He's your brother? Huh, I don't see the resemblance." She muttered. Spéire smiled and remarked, "I don't either, but he is my brother by blood."

"If you say so." Sylvette replied, "By the way what's your name?" She asked. Spéire looked up at her and smiled, then reintroduced herself, "I'm Spéire, and that man over there as you know is Scáth, and I have another brother named Zean." "Well it's nice to meet you Spéire I hope we can—"

"Be good friends." Spéire cut her off. Sylvette laughed and nodded, "Yeah be good friends." Sylvette replied.

"Sis!" Zean called her. Spéire nodded and waved, letting him know that she was coming. "I gotta go, so talk to you later okay?" Spéire said before she waved. Sylvette nodded and waved as well, then she watched her wheel herself back to her table.

* * *

><p>The music started playing, and she looked around and spotted several couples getting off their seats to dance.<p>

She smiled and moved away from the dance floor, she clapped her hands following the beat of the song as she watched other couples dancing.

Then she noticed Scáth all alone in an empty table with his eyes closed, and his chin resting in the palm of his hand.

She frowned and sighed, then thought to herself. _'Well…he might be a complete stranger, but he is Spéire's brother…I might as well give him a chance.'_ She walked over to his table.

She tapped him on the shoulder, and he slowly woke up. "Would you like to dance?" She asked.

"I don't dance." He refused. "Oh…" She said as she sat down next to him. Scáth raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing? I thought you didn't remember me." He added. Sylvette looked at him. "I don't…but aren't you lonely just sitting there away from the crowd?" She added.

Scáth turned to her, obviously unmoved.

"Are you always like this?" She asked. "What if I am?" Scáth shot back. "I don't think you are. I think you're just trying to run away." She added, then she grabbed his arm and stood up. "Come on, let's dance, maybe that'll help you loosen up a bit." She said as she pulled him off his seat before he could object.

Scáth watched in shock as he was forced to the dance floor by a woman who (he finally admits) has a bad case of amnesia.

Sylvette then looked at him nervously. He sighed and clearly knew from that point she didn't even remember how to dance. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his shoulder, while he placed his hand on her waist. Then he grabbed her right hand with his left.

"Let the man lead you follow." Scáth instructed. Sylvette nodded and very slowly Scáth moved his feet across the dance seven times, before he lift his and her arms. Sylvette stopped and looked up at him. "Spin through the tunnel in a three hundred and sixty degree angle." Sylvette nodded in gratitude and spun till their arms were out stretched, and Scáth pulled her back and held her the same way. "This is called a waltz." He told her.

"Really?" Sylvette looked up at him in astonishment. Scáth nodded as he continued to dance with her. "Don't be surprised, it may look easy but it's very difficult." Scáth added. "Why is that?" Sylvette asked as she spun before she was pulled back in Scáth's arms. "It takes years of practice." He said, "But it looks like you're getting the hang of it." He pointed out.

Sylvette smiled then the music stopped. All the dancers stopped, and the women stood on one line and the men stood on the lines in front of the girls. The men bowed and the girls curtsied.

Sylvette glanced at Scáth's eyes and he glanced at hers before the both of them straighten up.

Sylvette then saw different flashes of different colors appearing on Scáth's face and the sound of explosions coming from outside. Immediately, Sylvette walked out of room, and headed out to the terrace. She looked up in amazement as the fireworks appeared in the sky. She smiled to her fullest as she looked up at the starry sky.

Scáth watched her from inside and didn't notice Denzel approach him. "She's quite a looker." He said. Scáth turned around, "It's not like that, and it can't be like that—" He explained before Denzel cut him off,"Why won't you stop telling yourself what you can and cannot do, and just let yourself be free for once." Scáth looked at his older brother. "I'm not saying that you're in love with her. No, but you care about her…though you trying to act like you don't. And that's sad." He added.

Scáth looked down on the ground. "If there's anyone that can make a change, it's yourself. Only you can change yourself." Denzel told him. "That's easier said than done Denzel." Scáth added. Denzel nodded in agreement, and then nudged his brother as Sylvette headed their way.

"Oh hi, I don't think we've met." She said as she noticed Denzel. "No we haven't, I'm Denzel, his unofficial older brother." He introduced himself as he shook her hand. Sylvette smiled at him politely and then he turned to Scáth, "Shall we dance again?" She offered as she held her hand out to him.

Scáth nodded and slowly placed his hand on top of hers. Soon she stared at it, and looked up at him with a sweet smile on her face. Scáth's eyes soften slightly as he lead her back towards the dance floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean we'll be the only ones dancing." Scáth added. "I'm sure, because it's good to let your soul free." She said as walked on, as her hand slipped out of his.

Soon the music started to play again this time she waited a few moments before she followed rhythm the soft and grace melody, allowing each beat and tempo flow through her like a river crossing the winding streams.

Her feet twirled on the polished floors as she spun and spun and spun, suddenly she felt someone grab her hand. She gasped and turned around to see Scáth standing beside her, then he said. "Teach me."

She smiled and replied, "Gladly." Soon she stretched her twirled away and stretched her arm out to him. "Let the music flow through you and just follow the beat!" She instructed. "But what are the steps?" Scáth asked. "No steps! Just go with the follow." She answered.

"Look at him, he looks like a little baby gawking at everything." Zean added as he watched his older brother dance. Cloud nodded in agreement, suddenly Spéire tapped him on the shoulder. "Dad, shall we join them?" She suggested. Cloud blinked twice, then Tifa placed her hand on top of his. "Go for it Cloud." She encouraged him.

He nodded and reached down to lift his daughter from her wheelchair. "Thank you dad." Spéire said as they headed towards the dance.

* * *

><p>"Twenty gil says dad has two left feet." Zean joked, earning a small smack in arm from his mother.<p>

Tifa turned her attention back to her husband, daughter and other son. She then chuckled at the sight at Scáth trying to copy Sylvette's movements, whereas Spéire covered her mouth with her hand as she watched her brother in her father's strong arms.

* * *

><p>"This is boring!" Crest complained as he stuck his tongue out at Zean. "When will the monsters come!" The young five year old whined. "Later, there's more to this story then just fighting monsters if you pay attention then you'll learn a very important life lesson." Zean scolded. "But I don't get it!" Crest added. Zean ruffled his red hair, and merely replied. "You will soon."<p>

* * *

><p>Scáth watched while he slowly moved back as Sylvette moved her feet on the polished tile floors, changing her pace depending on the flow of the musical rhythm. Sylvette smiled at him and spun to his side before she pulled him back to the dance floor.<p>

Spéire clapped for her brother as she laid her father's arms.

Scáth looked at Sylvette as she encouraged him to let himself go. Scáth shook his head and bowed before he retreated back to the sidelines. She sighed and then continued to dance all by herself.

Suddenly a new pair of feet stomped on the floor as she was dancing. Sylvette opened her eyes and saw this young woman with long black hair and green eyes dancing along with her.

"I'm Beira, and I'm here to say 'don't start the party without me!' " She smiled at her. Sylvette smiled back and nodded. Then the two girls started dancing, trying to stay in sync with one another.

"Show 'em what you're made of Beira!" Rothair shouted to his wife. Beira turned to him and nodded confidently. Esperanza smiled at her older sister as she clapped her hands to the beat.

Tifa then got off her seat. Zean looked at his mother oddly, "Um what are you doing?" He asked. Tifa smiled and looked down at her son, "Well, I want to join in." She replied before she headed off, leaving him all alone.

Zean rolled his eyes and shrugged to himself before he muttered, "Ah, what the heck." Then he stood up and walked over to the area, purposely passing his brother as headed.

Scáth closed his eyes, and folded his arms. "So…you're just going to stand there?" Marlene asked as she stood next to him.

"I'm not here to play around Marlene, I'm working." Scáth answered. "It doesn't look like it to me." She added. Scáth opened his eyes and stared at her. "Just have fun, after all relaxing is good every once in a while, too much stress will just shorten your life." She advised him.

"Besides, look at her, she's enjoying herself for once." Marlene pointed out as she turned to stare at Sylvette.

And she was right, Sylvette was enjoying herself, just by dancing around with his mother, Beira, his brother, and Rothair.

Spéire smiled and clapped as Cloud slowly lowered her to the floor, before he straightened himself up to watch with his arms folded.

His mother turned to him and smiled sincerely. Cloud nodded, showing a little smile as well as he watched her.

"…I suppose, you're right…but now it's not the right place to relax. Reeve sent me here, so I'm afraid I'm still on duty, and I'm waiting for Sylvette to finish up her party." Scáth explained.

"I don't think Reeve wouldn't mind, he seems like a very nice man." Marlene added with a smile. Scáth shook his head, signaling her to stop. Marlene frowned before she sighed and walked off.

* * *

><p>Several hours later the party ended, and Scáth watched Sylvette said her goodbyes. Yuffie pulled her to a small friendly hug, which she returned (despite being shocked from receiving such a respond), "Try and take it easy back there okay, and don't worry I'll keep a good eye on Katsuki." Yuffie promised her. Sylvette nodded even though she didn't remember who Katsuki was.<p>

Scáth then looked over as Sylvette exchanged a few words from her now ex-husband and her daughter.

Finally Sylvette turned to look at him, with confusion in her eyes. Scáth thought nothing of it, nodded. Then he motioned her to come along. She nodded back, reluctantly and followed him.

Scáth felt the guests' eyes staring at him as he walked on. He looked forward, and there, his mother looked at him with a slight disappointment in her eyes, his brother Zean practically glared at him, Spéire looked at him worriedly, while his father stared at him with no expression on his face, however he could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"So that's it then, the party's over and you're just standing there practically feeling the room with your impatience––I mean what is with you man? Can't you just chill out for a minute?" Zean shouted.

"Zean don't make a scene––" Scáth started. "Cut it out!" Zean interrupted. "You know what, ever since Spéire got sick you pushed yourself away from us! You try to boss me around, and you treat mom and dad like they're nothing to you! Like we're nothing to you! Do you even care about us at all?" He demanded.

Scáth stared at his brother in the eyes, "You can't smack me in the head like before Scáth, I'm the same height as you now." Zean threatened as he clenched his hand into a fist before he lifted it up to his face.

"STOP IT!" Spéire screamed from her wheelchair. Zean shouted,"Forget it sis! Can't you see that he doesn't care about us at all? Why do you think that he hasn't stayed in touch with us for a year and they only time he shows up to the bar is to listen to the news or something? He's never there when we really need him, he's only there because of work. Never because he wanted to make sure we're okay? Sure he asked whether you're okay or not? But does he really mean it out concern or…is he just pretending like he always does."

"Now you're being over dramatic." Scáth stated, "I'm sorry if you feel neglected, that wasn't my intention but—"

Zean cut him off with a punch to the jaw. Scáth fell to the ground and looked up at his brother, "Stop acting like you know everything! You don't! Did you know that mom cried when you turned her offer down! Do you know how much she tried to call you, only to reach your voice mail instead? Do you how many times Spéire and I wanted our big brother to protect us when we're being chased down by bullies all the time? No you don't, because you're never there! You haven't been there for last nineteen years of Spéire life! Or the last sixteen years of mine, you're selfish, egoistic, and I'm ashamed to call you my brother, and just hours before you tried to spoil a party for everyone, for her! Why because of punctuality."

Scáth slowly stood up and stared at his brother in shock. "That's right, don't pretend that I didn't see you grab her by the shoulder! I heard what you said!" Zean added.

"Zean… you didn't have to go that far––" Tifa started. "Mom stop it, there's no point in defending him anymore, I don't understand how can you defend someone like him, okay he's your son and you love and all…but I'm tired of seeing you sad okay? And I know that he's part of the reason, he can change that…if he wants to. Spéire, it's not your fault that you gotten sick, and I know you know, that mom's sad about that too." He said as turned from his mother to his sister.

Spéire nodded in agreement, then she turned to her older brother. "Scáth, you're my big brother, and I'll always love you as a brother…but Zean's right, it does hurt to know that you push us away because you're work is obviously more important—"

"Enough okay. I get it…you want me to work less and spend more time with you guys. I wish I could, but I don't have the luxury, so whatever you want to say to me. Say it straight." Scáth cut her off.

Cloud walked forward, and pushed Zean behind him, then stared at his eldest son, then he said, "We're saying Scáth, you're already crossing the line, and soon you're going to have to choose which side you're going to be on."

Scáth nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but Sylvette beat him to it. "I'll ask this Reeve fellow, if it'll be alright for you to take a few days off." She said. Scáth looked back at her, and then said, "You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to help you." She said. He raised an eyebrow and rebutted, "I don't need help." "I think you do." She replied as she looked up at him. "Never mind, we'll discuss this later…either way, I have to go now." He said as he walked passed his parents and siblings.

Cid and his daughter Sherry looked at him, then he muttered as soon as Scáth left the building, "That kid needs a good ass whooping." Zean begrudgingly replied, "I agree."

* * *

><p>"Strap yourself in." Scáth told her as he went over to the pilot's seat. "Hold on, you said that you wanted to discuss the issue 'later', well now it's later so do you want to talk?" She added as she sat on the chair next to his. "Nice try, but I'm already late as it is." He said as he flicked the switches on the jet.<p>

She looked at him pitifully, "Why do you work so hard?" She asked. Scáth didn't answer and pressed or flick whatever button he needed to for the jet.

"Hang on, we're about to take off—" He said before Sylvette pressed the emergency stop button. "I don't like to be ignored. Now answer the question." She demanded.

"Listen, however I do things is none of your concern, this is my life, and I'll live it how I see fit." He said, hissing unintentionally. She said an pulled her knees to her chest then said, "Then you're going to live a very lonely life indeed…"

Scáth pretended he didn't hear that, and once again he worked on turning the jet on. Then he pressed on the petal and drove the jet forward, adding more speed as the aircraft moved. Finally Scáth pulled the joystick back, pulling the nose of the aircraft into the air. With one jolt, they were finally up in the air.

* * *

><p>The first hour was smooth, but in the second hour Scáth felt something wrong in his head, like the small nagging feeling of something crawling inside your head kind of wrong.<p>

'_What the?'_ He thought before he got a painful jolt in his head. Sylvette gasped as he suddenly gripped his head with both his hands.

"_So this is the son of Strife…"_ The eerie voice spoke in his head. Scáth's eyes widen as his pupils flashed from their heterochromia blue and brown to cat slit mako green. Suddenly he pushed the joystick forward and the jet shook hardly from the tuberlance as it went down.

Sylvette turned to him in shock and then she pulled her end of the joystick up. Scáth turned to her dangerously, and gripped her neck as he tore her from her seat. Sylvette coughed as he held her tightly, painfully cutting her air supply as she scratched his hand before she tried to pry his fingers off her throat.

"Perhaps I should just crush your throat since you're nothing to this boy." Scáth spoke, but the voice that came out was clearly not his own.

Sylvette let out one choking noise before she closed her eyes. Suddenly she opened her eyes change from their usual honey brown to eerie neon purple. "You will not harm this body!" She shouted with a different voice as well, and then she gripped his hands and kicked him on the chest.

Scáth's feet skidded through the metal floor of the jet. Sylvette glared at him and raised her hand up, suddenly a purple smoke appeared from her arm and transformed into an arrow.

Scáth smirked as well and stretched his hand out, soon a green flash appeared and the legendary Masamune appeared his hand.

She aimed her bow at him, then pulled on the string, seconds later there as purple flash, and an arrow appeared. "Leave the child's body, demon. This battle is between you and I."

Scáth eyes grew cold as the voice answered from his mouth, "I will not let you destroy all that my mother has been struggling for."

Sylvette's eyes narrowed. "Your 'Mother' destroyed my planet, as well as many others…this ends now!" She declared.

The aircraft shook and spun furiously before they could do anything. Sylvette's head banged to the ceiling and Scáth rushed in, seeing this as his chance to attack.

Suddenly the glass from the windshield broke, and the tip of the jet's burst in throwing him against the back of the aircraft, he too banged his head against the ceiling. But he didn't go unconscious. No, finally Scáth gained back control of his body.

He forced himself to stand up, grabbed on to whatever he could so he would be able to approach the pilot's seat. Scáth grabbed on the joystick and pulled back, letting out a yell as he did, instantly he saw the sea water inches away from the window.

Scáth instinctively reached for Sylvette (who was still unconscious) and used himself as a shield, as the jet slammed and broke apart in the sea.

* * *

><p>Scáth opened his eyes and looked up, then he noticed something. He couldn't feel Sylvette near him, and looked down. There, he saw a small glimpse of Sylvette's red hair at least twenty feet below him.<p>

Scáth narrowed his eyes and swam down quickly with arm outstretched to reach her, despite the fact that his vision was starting to fade into black.

'_No…keep fighting, you nearly got her.'_ He scolded himself as his fingers were less than inch away from her hand. At last he grabbed hold of her, and pulled her close to him.

He ignored the stinging wound on his right side, and kicked his legs as he swam up to the surface with one arm.

Scáth finally let out a big gasp as he continued to keep a hold of Sylvette while he looked for anything that he could grab on. Seconds later he felt something touch his shoulder. Scáth looked back and saw a floating piece of metal from the jet. He immediately pulled Sylvette up, and laid her down flat on it.

He ignored the extent of his injury and became kicking his feet in the water and pushed himself to find land, unfortunately, his injuries was too great and he finally knew that he couldn't stay awake for much longer. _'No…I have to try harder…' _He scolded himself as he continued to kick his feet in water. "Just a little longer…" He said.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm…" Sylvette slowly opened her eyes and winced as she raised her hand up over her eyes to block the glaring sunlight from her sight as she slowly stood up. "What happened…?" She asked herself as she looked at the metal shaft that she was on. Suddenly looked around and noticed that she was at sea!<p>

"Scáth!" She called as she looked around, then she spotted him laying chest height on the side of the shaft with his left arm outstretched, she gasped and pulled him up to the shaft.

She laid her head against to listening for a heartbeat. She gasped and then crawled back looking at him shock. "What do I do? What do I do?" She panicked as she stood up. "Help!" She called out as she shook out of shock. Then she sat down and pulled her knees up as she ducked her head to hide her tears.

"_It's alright…don't cry." _ A soothing young adult female voice told her. Sylvette sniffed and looked around, but she saw no one. _"You have to perform CPR, he's still alive…well clinging to life." _Another voice told her, only this time she could tell that his was a young adult male, instead of a young adult female.

"H-How do I do that…?" She managed to choke out. _"You got the memories, think, and you can do it."_ The young adult male told her. Her eyes shifted unsurely, but she shallowed the lump in her throat and turned around to where Scáth was, and took a deep breath before she leaned over him, doing whatever her instincts told her.

* * *

><p>Three days later back in Edge-City, the report of the missing jet spread through the city like a wild fire.<p>

There was many accusations on both sides, the WRO and Wutai. And so far there had no signs of resolute. More importantly, Sylvette and Scáth still hadn't been found.

Tifa sighed as continued to wipe the bar counter as she tried to push her worries in the dark counters of her head. Finally she stopped and stared at her reflection, and noticed someone standing behind her. She turned around slowly and spotted her sixteen-year-old son, Zean looking very determined. She let out a breath, closing her eyes for a second before she opened them again.

He was dressed in an WRO army uniform, without the red beret. Tifa smiled, trying to look proud but Zean shook his head. "Mom, I know you're scared, you don't have to act brave in front of me." He told her. Tifa nodded once before she gave her son a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Come back home in one piece." She told him. "I will, that's a promise." Zean vowed. Tifa chuckled and released the hug then said, "I hope you do, it seems that all the men in the Strife family seem to have trouble keeping their promises." She joked. Zean let out a soft laughed and nodded before he grinned. "Well then I rather be a Lockhart." Zean replied.

"Please be careful." She begged him. Zean nodded and gave his mother once more hug just before the van honked it's klaxon. Zean shrugged and gave his mother a two finger salute before he walked out the 7th Heaven's door.

Tifa closed her eyes, and felt a strong hand grip her shoulder. She looked up and saw her husband standing before her.

Cloud hadn't really change that much over the years, though he somewhat became a little bit more expressive than before, he remained the same when it came to strength. Although his face did age slightly over the years, in fact the creases in his eyes and the corner of his mouth was quite visible now then they were three years ago, as Tifa's face is now.

"Thank you Cloud." Tifa replied as they continued to look at the doorway. "Do you think he'll be able to find him?" Cloud asked. Tifa nodded swiftly but surely, "Oh course, he's our son Cloud, but more importantly, he's his own person. If he can believe that he can find Scáth, then he can." Tifa told him. "So I see." Cloud replied. Tifa turned her head back, and placed her hand on top of his.

* * *

><p>Sylvette sat on the shaft, with her knees up as turned to Scáth and watched in relief as his chest moved, unfortunately he remained unconscious. She sighed and muttered to herself about how he could even look serious even in his sleep.<p>

She shook an upcoming headache away and looked around. They were moving but they weren't moving that far enough, and it's been days since she had any water. In fact it was worst for Scáth than it was for her, after all she wasn't the one who suffered a tremendous amount of blood loss.

She turned to Scáth, and honestly was surprised to see him last this long. Suddenly Scáth let out a dry, hoarse groan as his breathing quicken. Sylvette crawled over to him and grabbed his hand. Scáth immediately gripped it, good and tight as she stared at the noticeable large piece of glass stuck to his skin.

Sylvette took a deep breath and grabbed it before she pulled it by another three centimeters.

Scáth gritted his teeth and let out a small scream of pain as Sylvette finally stop there, then she stuck her cupped hand in the water, before she pulled it out and pour it on his wound. Scáth let out another scream, this time it was louder than before. Like usual as he became conscious for a few minutes before falling unconscious again. Sylvette rested her hand on his forehead and stared at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this pain, even after all you through you did to protect the both of us. If only I could be of more use…" Sylvette sighed as she pulled her knees up. Finally she lowered her head, and remained in that position before she felt someone touch her feet.

She instantly lifted her head high, and looked down to see Scáth with his eyes half opened, looking completely disorientated for a few seconds before he sat up and quickly pulled the piece of glass.

"Don't!" Sylvette warned him. Scáth paid her no heed and threw the piece of glass into the waters.

He groaned and held his wound tightly with his hand, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"Why would you do that?" Sylvette asked him. Scáth turned to her, struggling to keep his mind in one piece, and replied, "You were taking too long, and using too much salt water isn't good…it only dehydrates the body…" Scáth answered hoarsely, due to the lack of moisture in his throat.

Sylvette lowered her eyes to the floor. Soon she heard a splash, and saw Scáth in the water with his hands holding on to the edge. Then he started kicking his feet in the water again, and they were on the move.

"You don't have to do that, it's just going to make your condition worse." Sylvette told him.

"I'll be fine…" Scáth replied. "Scáth you're blood in spreading in the water!" Sylvette notified as she pointed to the water. "I already know that." Scáth told her, "But I can't do anything about it." He told her. Sylvette narrowed her eyes and thoughtless jumped in the water, then she grabbed on the edge of the shaft, then she started kicking her feet in the water, and turned to him. "This is how you do it right?" She asked. Scáth nodded as he looked at her with concern in his face.

"Well then, two can play that game." Sylvette said with a positive smile. "You take it easy for now, and I'll take care of the rest." She said in a reassuring tone. "No, if we work together then we'd make it to land twice as fast." Scáth pointed out. She opened her mouth to object, but the look on Scáth's face told her that he wasn't going to change his mind, she closed her mouth and then nodded, soon the both of them kicked their legs in the water and looked forward towards the horizon, looking for any sign of land they could find, Scáth cringed and Sylvette held his hand, then said encouragingly, "No giving up!" His eyes widen, he remembered his mother saying those same exact words too when he was a child, and for some odd psychological reason it always gets him motivated.

Scáth nodded and put a brave-face as he put on more speed in his legs. Sylvette smiled and put in more power in kicking as well.

Finally they made to shore of an unknown island or continent. Sylvette and Scáth pushed the shaft high up the ground, before collapsing on their backs in the sand. "We made it…" Sylvette panted. "Yeah…" Scáth replied panting as well as he started up at the afternoon sky. "Let me check your wound…" She said as she sat up and crawled over to him.

Scáth turned his head limply towards her as she lifted bits of his torn uniform. She winced at the sight and covered her mouth with her hand. "What's wrong?" Scáth asked he sat up then he winced as held his side, suddenly he felt something in hand, and then he brought it up to his face.

Blood covered everything from the palm of his hand to his fingers. Sylvette tore the end of her long light blue dressed and tied it around his waist, and then pressed hard on his wound.

Scáth bit his lip and held his pain in as she put pressure on his wound. "Sorry if I'm hurting you." She apologized. Scáth didn't reply as he closed his eyes tightly as he gritted his teeth as she pressed on his wound harder, persistently trying to stop the bleeding.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Scáth reluctantly opened his eyes and stared at her as sweat poured out his forehead, "I told you I'm fine." He replied, faltering. Sylvette placed her right hand on his forehead and looked at him pitifully, as she stared into his eyes and said, "Don't lie."

Her touch had awoken something inside him, as he suddenly felt tears run down his cheeks. Scáth looked down and covered his eyes with his left hand. For a moment he forgotten his physically pain, as the emotional pain he kept deep inside him surged through him.

Sylvette looked down at his wound, and saw that the bleeding was down to a minimum, then she turned to look at Scáth before she placed both her hands on his head and brought close to her shoulder as she pulled him close to her. "I don't know why you hide your pain…you can't hide it any longer. It's too much for you." Sylvette whispered.

Scáth eyes widen as memories from his childhood came flashing in his mind like a film.

* * *

><p><em>Scáth knew even at seven years old, that he wasn't going to fit in with the other children. He was too different, well for one even his eyes were two colors instead of one. It wasn't his fault that he was born like that. He never asked for it, and he never asked to be picked on because of it. <em>

_It was break time, and as usual he sat on the steps alone with his nose stuck in a book. Suddenly his book was thrust out of his hand, and he looked up. Standing before him was Tristan, one a fellow classmate of his, and the bully._

"_What the heck are you reading monster eyes?" He mocked as he looked at Scáth's book. It was the special edition of the list of monsters within the city, in fact it was a limited edition and it had been gift from his father._

"_Whoa cool, this thing is way too cool for you! So it's mine's now." Tristan said as he walked off. "That's mines!" Scáth shouted as he stood up. Tristan turned around and loomed over him and edged him on, "What are you going to do about it? Huh?" He said as he shoved him. "You wanna fight? Well come on then bring it on Monster eyes." Tristan dared._

_Scáth's clenched fist shook as he held up in the air before lowering it. "I knew you couldn't do it, because you want to pretend like you're one of us right?" Tristan mocked. "Everybody knows that only monsters love violence."_

_Scáth looked up at him and said, "Well then doesn't mean that you're a monster too, especially if you like to push people around like that?" Tristan's eyes widen then he pushed Scáth on the ground. "What did you say?" Tristan shouted as he lifted Scáth by the shirt. "You're a monster because you like hurting people." Scáth said, putting on a brave face._

_Tristan growled and threw Scáth on the door, before he bend down over him and began bashing the little seven year old repeated on the face, while he shouted, "Fight back! Fight back!" _

_Scáth closed his eyes and pretended that the pain wasn't there, there was no pain._

_Afterwards he didn't know what happened, but the events that took place afterwards was completely blacked out. And the only thing he knew that he sitting in benches in front of the principal's office, with his face and head wrapped and covered in bandages as stared at the floor._

_Suddenly the door opened and his mother stepped outside and kneeled in front of him and stared at him with a sympathetic face. _

"_Are you okay?" She asked. Scáth nodded. Tifa sighed and pulled her son into a hug. "I'm sorry mom." He said suddenly, Tifa looked at him, obviously perplexed. "Why are you apologizing? It's that boy that should be apologizing to you." She told him, and then he shook his head, and replied, "If I hadn't called him a monster or shouted 'It's mine' at him then you wouldn't come down here and everything will be okay."_

_Tifa placed her hand on his cheek, "Everything will be okay, for the others but what about you?" She pointed out. _

"_It doesn't matter…it's not like the world will stop just because one person's hurt right?" Scáth added. Tifa sighed and said, "Logically no, but—"_

"_Then it's okay, it's just a stupid book, and the punches doesn't hurt anymore. So it's okay mom, Tristan can have the book, let's just go home." Scáth cut her off. Tifa stared at her son worriedly, and nodded reluctantly. "Okay…let's go home."_

* * *

><p>Sylvette looked as Scáth and sighed, he managed to cry himself to sleep in her arms. She slowly lowered him down on the sand and stared at his face, and saw only sadness as two more tears slid down his face.<p>

She wiped them both of them away with her thumb and hummed slightly. Then she looked up at the sky before she breathed in the sea air, and noticed that the sky was starting to get dark.

She looked down at Scáth and laid down beside him, as she laid on her side, she stared at his features and noticed that he wasn't crying anymore. In fact he had a look of peace on his face.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_**Sniff, sniff.**_ "Ugh…" Sylvette moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, then she gasped when she saw Scáth's spot completely empty. "Scáth?" She called. "I'm over here." He said as he sat beside a newly built man made fire.

Sylvette sighed in relief as she sat next to him, raising her hands close to fire, feeling it's comforting warmth. "That feels good." She whispered. "Yeah…" Scáth replied.

"So where are we?" She asked. Scáth turned to her and answered listlessly, "I don't know. But we're going to have to do some exploring tomorrow if we're going to find out." She nodded profoundly as she stared at the fire.

"So, what did you think about it?" She asked. Scáth raised an eyebrow and turned to her. "I don't know what are you talking about." He replied. She turned to him and said, "You were crying. What was going through your head?" She questioned. "Nothing." He answered as he looked away. She brought her hand to the side of his face and turned it towards her.

"It wasn't nothing if you were crying." She said as she scooted over closer to him. Scáth sighed and decided if he wasn't going to open up now, then she'll never stop being so persistent about it.

"My childhood I suppose…I didn't have a great one growing up. And I've seen a lot of things that I wasn't ready to see. Dealt with a lot of things that I wasn't ready to deal with." He explained before pausing. "I saw a lot of things that I wasn't ready to see…and in some of those situations, I had to force myself to grow up a little faster, and stopped relying on other people. In the end…I suppose it became a habit and I started pushing people away because of it." He sighed before he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sylvette placed her hand on his shoulder, and gave him a assuring squeeze. "Hey, you're not the only one with a messed up life, look at me. I don't even remember anything about what happened before that party…but whatever happened before it's the past, so why would I look back on it?" She started as she looked up at the stars. "I think it's important to focus on the future rather than the past, after all it's your past that makes you into the person you are today. It's you, yourself." She declared as she turned to him with a fierce look in her eyes.

"I don't believe in fate, I believe that you make your own life. And every step you take is a letter to a word in your own story." She added as she rested her hand on top of his.

"Why are you telling me all this?" He demanded. She smiled and answered, "Because I feel that you're a person I can trust." Scáth looked away and added, "No…I'm a stranger to you now, and I've done more damage to everyone I've cared about—" Sylvette cut him off as she squeezed his hand.

"I admit. I may not remember who you were, but you knew my name." She answered before she continued. " And you're not perfect. No one is…no can be, but the least thing you can do is learn to let go and let yourself be free." She said with as sweet smile. Scáth sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't think I can." He said as he opened his eyes.

"That's your problem, you think too much." She commented as she stared deep into him. "It's not something I can change." He stated, she moved closer to him and said. "I think you can."

Scáth blinked away the incoming tears, soon Sylvette pulled him into a hug and wrapped her arms around his neck, and then she whispered as felt her own sympathetic tears appear, "I'll help you."

Scáth moved his head away from her as she kept her arms around his neck. "I accept your help." He whispered as they both moved their heads closer to together in the heat of the moment, their eyes closed. Soon he opened his eyes and pulled his head back and stared at her in shock. Sylvette stared at him bewilderment and smiled. He stared at her too. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and stood up, then asked. "When do we leave?" He stood and answered in a light confident tone, "In an hour's time."

* * *

><p>Okay, I didn't like the first ending, cuz I think it's too soon for them, so for anyone already read this part, I'm sorry for the confusion.<p> 


	6. Chapter V: Fate

For those of you who have already read this chapter, I'm sorry for the confusion, but I just fixed up a bit of errors that I accidentally left out.

* * *

><p>Sylvette gasped as she fell to the ground, during their hour-long hike. Scáth kneeled in front of her and held her hand out to her. Sylvette looked up at him as she panted out of exhaustion. "It won't be much longer…I'm sure of it." He said to her as he reached down and wrapped his fingers around hers, and then he pulled her up to her feet.<p>

"Okay." She said as she looked at him. Scáth smiled lightly at her. She was willing enough to give him a second chance, even when his family had given him a lot of chances, and every single time he'd let them down. But, one thing was for sure; he wasn't going to _her_ down. Not by a long shot.

Sylvette saw the look on his face and smiled at him trustfully, and she knew that she could count on _him_ no matter what happens.

"Let's go." He said. She nodded profoundly and walked on.

* * *

><p>Reeve closed his eyes as he clasped his hands together as his staff stared at him in debriefing room. Then he opened his eyes. "So there hasn't been any word?" He asked one of his employees. "No sir, I have not received any form of written messages or messages within the networks." Shelke answered as she stood up, now bearing the appearance of woman in her early thirties. "Wutai hasn't responded to our messages. And the new recruits are as you would say, 'On edge'." She reported.<p>

Reeve stood up and turned his back on them as he stared at white board. "We'll wait till further reports come in, tell then. Try to keep them calm Shelke." Reeve ordered. "Affirmative." Shelke replied.

Reeve then turned around looked at the rest of his employees: Denzel, who requested a second interview with at the age of seventeen, Tristan, the new scientific researcher, Spéire, a fellow volunteer nurse.

"Spéire, I'm truly glad that you chose to come and work with us willingly, but you do not need to be a part of the meeting." Reeve added. "I do sir, this meeting will concern my brothers' life." She answered. Reeve turned to her, "Your brothers?" He inquired. She nodded and wheeled herself next to him and said, "My younger brother, Zean Strife, and my older brother Scáth as well." She answered, "I can't fight, but I hope to help them anyway I can while I stay here."

Reeve nodded sympathetically, "I understand that you want to help, but this meeting is for military and science personnel only Spéire. So I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."

Spéire nodded and smiled politely then replied without an ounce of disappointment. "I understand." Then she wheeled herself out of the room.

Once she was in the hallway, she sighed in disappointment as she stopped her wheelchair from moving.

"Hey sis, what are you doing here?" Zean asked as stood behind her. Spéire turned around and smiled at the sight of him. "I'm volunteering as a nurse here, so I can help out." She answered.

"Does mom or dad know you're here?" He asked as he knelt in front of her. "I told them, mom objected though. But I got dad on my side." She answered. "To be honest sis, I would prefer that you stay home as well…but I guess there's no stopping you huh?" Zean stated as he stood up with one hand on his hip.

Spéire shook her head and looked up at him, "If no one is going to look after you, then who will?" She added.

"Myself, anyway thanks for caring sis." Zean replied. Spéire smiled as her young brother bend down to give her a hug.

* * *

><p>Sylvette and Scáth's eyes widen as they looked down upon a damaged village. "What is this place?" She whispered in shock. "Stay here." Scáth said as he leaped over the railing.<p>

He landed on the edge diagonally ground and nearly fell back, but regained his balance just in time. Then he looked down and saw glowing green liquid under the earth.

"What is this?" He muttered as he reached down to touch it, suddenly his hand was roughly grabbed from the side and he was pulled towards the ground.

"Don't touch it! That's Mako." A middle-aged female warned him. Scáth looked up at her, and saw that she was quite fit and her hair was cut short, reaching only to the ends of her face.

"Don't touch it kid, hell knows what that stuff can do to you." She warned him as she pulled him with her gloved hand. "Thanks." Scáth replied as he looked up at Sylvette and saw the look of worry on her face.

"I'm alright!" He said loud enough for her to hear. Sylvette nodded and let out a sigh in relief. Scáth turned back to the middle-aged woman. "Where is this place?" He asked.

"This place…it used to be a town called Banora. It was famous for it's apples." She answered. "Apples?" Scáth blinked, and she nodded reminiscently. "The Banora white, or more commonly know as 'Dumb apples'. Shin-Ra destroyed this town many years ago. Way before you were born, kid." She explained.

"Shin-Ra?" He questioned, "I never heard of that name before." He answered. "Of course not. Nobody talks about them anymore. Not after all they did. Everyone else would rather forget and live their lives."

"But your blue eye, it has trade mark of Shin-Ra on it. The small glow of Mako." She added. Scáth turned to her, "I was born with it." He answered. "Well then, you have to know the truth and that truth is you were born with blood ties with Shin-Ra." She said as she pulled out a revolver and held it to the center of his forehead.

"Scáth!" Sylvette yelled from the top of the cliff.

Scáth remained where he stood and he looked at the woman as she put down her gun. "But, it's not like you asked to be born the way you are, so…I can't take my anger out on you." She sighed. Scáth nodded. The woman looked up at Sylvette before she turned back to Scáth. "Bring her and I'll explain everything." She said before she left, jumping on ledges of the damage earth.

Scáth leaped, ledge by ledge till he stood directly below the cliff Sylvette was on. "It's safe." He informed her. She nodded then went cover the ledge, and placed on her feet on the cracks, then she proceeded to climb down.

Scáth raised his hands, so he could grab her just incase she fell.

Fortunately she didn't, and she made it down safely. Scáth held on to her underarms as she jumped down on the last crack. Then she turned to him with a small amused smile. Then she tucked a loose strand of her head hair behind her ear as she looked up at him.

"Thanks." She replied. "I wasn't about to let anything happen to you." He said to her. She chuckled as Scáth held her hand. "Watch your step, the ground is…steep." He warned her. She nodded him and allowed him to lead the way.

Scáth and Sylvette entered into this small, dark, narrow hut filled with trinkets that hung up in the ceiling and shelves filled with jars, pots and other utensils. The middle-aged woman came out from another room.

"Sit." She ordered, and they both sat on the ground. The woman sat in front of them, crossed legged as she looked at them. "So, why are you here? Are you both a part of Shin-Ra?" She interrogated. "No, we're part of the WRO. I'm Scáth Strife, and this is Sylvette Tuesti." He replied.

"Tuesti, so you're related to Reeve Tuesti?" The woman glared. Sylvette looked down in shame.

"She's not blood related to him, but she took his last name because she doesn't have anyone else." Scáth explained. Sylvette lifted her head and looked at him gratefully. "Blood related or not, she has ties—"

"She doesn't have ties to anything." Scáth warned the woman. "She's her own person, and that's all she needs to know." He added dangerously. The woman looked at him and saw the courage in his face.

"So I see, so you want her to be her and not the daughter of Reeve Tuesti?" She asked.

"It's not that I want it, I know it." Scáth replied. Sylvette turned to him. "She's Sylvette and that's all she needs to know." He stated. Sylvette reached in and held his hand.

Scáth didn't look at her, but he squeezed her hand. "She's just Sylvette and she's a free soul, that's all that matters to me." He added. Sylvette smiled at him.

The middle-aged woman looked at them and sighed. "Well, you both might be tied by nothing, but I am…and I'll do what it takes to break those ties."

"Then break them." Sylvette spoke. "You can choose to be bond or be free."

The woman looked up at her and stared at her brown eyes, there was something in them. Like a hidden knowledge that only Sylvette herself could access and give to others.

"How can you choose to break ties like that? That's not possible." The woman shot back. Sylvette closed her eyes for a moment then she opened them, and they were purple once again.

Scáth watched as Sylvette stood up and pressed her hands on both the sides of the woman's head. "Let me search your memories." Sylvette spoke.

Scáth narrowed his eyes slightly as a purple light emitted from her hands and underneath her shirt, and to his amazement the older woman's eyes glowed as well. Soon tears fell from the woman's eyes and Sylvette pulled her hands back.

Finally Sylvette's eyes changed back to normal and she jolted, then turned to Scáth in shock. "What happened?" She asked as she turned to see the woman wiping her eyes. "You tell me." Scáth replied. Sylvette answered, "I don't remember…all I knew was that I heard a voice saying sorry and that he or she needed to borrow my body for a moment."

Scáth stared at her worriedly, "Don't worry it's not malevolent." Sylvette assured him. "But this voice told me, that I was its vessel since its real body was destroyed hundreds of years ago."

"Wait, that thing. Where did it come from?" The woman asked. "It said, somewhere far, far away from here." Sylvette answered.

"I think it had something to do with that eclipse." Scáth added. "Eclipse?" Sylvette looked at him questionably before she suddenly went silent and stood up as her eyes glowed purple again, and spoke.

"_A thousand years ago before the Planet was created beings made from celestial stars walked amongst the planet that travels through the stars. We lived in peace until one day a monster came, and took over the planet and with it sailed across the galaxies before exterminating everything. However what this monster didn't know is that, our consciousness is lies within markings and although our bodies have died our spirits live on. And we will seek to find this monster and destroy it no matter what or who gets in our way. Heed my warning defenders of the monster."_

Sylvette's eyes closed and she fell backwards. Scáth caught her and then carefully laid her down on the clay floors of the hut.

The woman and Scáth looked at each other. "Celestial?" Scáth spoke in an questioning tone. "That word has a lot of meanings, but one of the most commonly known ones is made from stars." She answered.

Scáth looked down at Sylvette and watched her sleep before he closed his eyes and lowered his hand and clenched it to a fist. "I think I know what creature she's talking about." He answered. "Both my parents use to tell me their life stories when I was kid, and because of that all their close friends called my siblings and myself the children of heroes, and at first. I felt special."

The woman listened intently as he went about what happened during his late childhood and how he slowly started to doubt their story as the lack of proof slowly and slowly surfaced. Eventually he didn't believe them anymore, not even when he saw the memorial in the square.

"Well…that's that, my parents' friends still call me the son of two heroes, and for the sake of being polite, I let them call me that." He said.

"Well, I'll tell you this much, you are living proof that the events took place, your right eye is the proof." The woman added.

"So…what are you trying to say?" He demanded. "You're a monster, with the heart of a human. So that makes you a human too." She said. He nodded and then looked at Sylvette.

"She seems special to you." The woman added. "She's the first person that I've truly open up to." Scáth said. The woman sighed, "So what is she to you?"

Scáth looked at Sylvette, "My saviour…she's—I don't know how to describe it. But, she's worth everything. More than everything." He answered. The woman raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, well if she's that important you then do something about it." The woman said.

Scáth shook his head, "I don't know what to do. But it doesn't matter what I do, as long as she can be her own person." He answered.

"And what do you mean by that exactly?" The woman asked. "It's hard to explain. I know she said she wanted to help me, but I don't want to hold her down to that." He stated.

"No way." Sylvette's voice rang. Scáth looked down and saw that she was staring to wake up. "I said, I'll help you…and I will. I'll do whatever it takes. This is my own choice and nobody else's. " She vowed as she slowly sat up. "Besides, that's what you do when you have strong feelings for a person. You help them and be there whenever they need you." She added.

Scáth nodded in understand before he smiled at her lightly, "Besides…there's something coming. Something very bad, the person inside me told me so." She said. "That eclipse isn't an eclipse but the celestial consciousness of the others, gathered together in a asteroid, and it's going to break through the planet's surface. It knows that the Lifestream will fight it. That's what it wants." She said.

"Then, we better stop it before it's too late." Scáth said as he kneeled down in front of her, Sylvette nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Scáth looked down at her and smiled for a second before he turned to the woman, "How far do we have to walk till we reach Edge-City?" He asked.

"Probably a few days or a few weeks on foot." She answered. Scáth nodded and looked down at Sylvette. "Would you rather stay here and wait till I come and get you, or do you want to come along?" He asked.

"I'm coming, I'd said I'd help you wherever you went. And no one's going to make me stay here, not even you." She added with a smile. "Alright, we'll leave tomorrow morning, just get some rest for now." He said. "Okay, I could really use it anyway." She said.

Scáth smiled and watched as she fell asleep, before he pulled one knee up and fell asleep in a sitting position.

* * *

><p>"Salute!" Rothair commanded as he looked at the new recruits, and spotted a familiar face amongst them. He walked over to the familiar face and patted him on the shoulder. "So you finally made it. Good luck you're going to need it Zean."<p>

Zean nodded as he got into stealth mode and saluted him. Rothair grinned and took a step back as he looked at the other soldiers. "At ease!" He ordered all the new recruits got into position as the familiar sound of the metal shoes echoed the hall. Vincent Valentine stepped out and looked at all them.

Soon he spotted two that he deemed usefully and said, "You two in the far back right corner. And you, far right center."

Zean eyes widen as he realized that he wasn't even chosen to come with him.

"Wait a minute Uncle Vincent!" Zean objected. Vincent looked at him as he stepped forth. "Take me too, I promised my mom that I'd bring Scáth back." He begged.

"There's no point in fighting if you're already emotionally involved, that's always the first sign of trouble." Vincent stated. Zean looked down on the ground, obviously disappointed, then he said with a determined voice, "I don't believe that! I promised my mother that I'll get my brother back! I know I can find him! And I'll go with you, against procedures or not!"

Vincent stared him down, ignoring everyone else in the room but Zean. "If that's what you really want, then come. Just don't get in our way." Vincent warned him. Zean nodded and bowed to him gratefully before replying with obvious glee. "Thanks Uncle Vince! I won't let you down!"

* * *

><p>Katsuki peeked into the room as the members of the Pagoda were approaching her father and her grandaunt concerning the matters of Edge-City. She didn't know what was doing on, but she knew that it somehow concerned her mother and that man who came and took her away from them.<p>

"Look, the WRO already kept their end of the bargain and an heir has already been provided! We will not take further actions into this matter." Yuffie declared. "Aunt what was agreed that an _heir _was provided, though you are the empress now, you have no children of your own. And I honestly cannot see Katsuki ruling this country at any age." Her nephew added.

"Not only that, the WRO is accusing us of tampering with their equipment. Are we going to let them dishonor us as Shin-Ra did all those years ago, Aunt?"

Yuffie stared at her nephew in disbelief and then she pointed an accusing finger at him, "Are you saying that we should demonstrate our wrath with aggression? I think not, at least not while I'm here as Empress." She said.

Her nephew stood up and looked at her, "That's the thing, you're not in power anymore." He stated. Yuffie looked at him with shocked eyes. "No way! You can't do that, my father recognizes me—"

"Your father is dead, Aunt, and we only made that announcement to let the WRO astray…to let their guard down. Aunt, you're Empress in name only. I have reports from a spy back in the WRO stating that Reeve Tuesti has made his move. When they get here Aunt, tell them that we have no plans for an attack, and we will help them with the rescue party." He ordered.

"Or what? I could have you arrested!" She added. Her nephew looked towards the door, and Yuffie heard some gasp from outside. Suddenly Katsuki was dragged into the room.

"I'm afraid not, Aunt." Her nephew declared as Katsuki struggled to break loose of her captors. "Let go of me! I want mommy! MOMMY!" Katsuki cried. Yuffie's eyes narrowed, then she looked up at her nephew with looks hard enough to kill him where he stood.

"Fine, let the kid go. She doesn't have anything to do with this!" Yuffie compromised. Her nephew nodded, and the guards dropped Katsuki on the floor.

The young three-year-old ran towards Yuffie and hid behind her leg. "That's a dirty trick." Yuffie hissed. "Isn't that whole point of the art of being a Ninja. You need to pull a few tricks up your sleeve." He pointed out.

Yuffie looked at him dangerously as she placed a protective hand on her grandniece's shoulder. "Whatever, but Katsuki better not get hurt, you hear me?" She threatened.

"Of course not." He replied. Yuffie took a step forward, and pried Katsuki off her. Then looked down at the three-year-old and smiled reassuringly before she left the room.

Katsuki watched her Aunt walk out the door and immediately she started to cry instinctively for attention. Her father looked at her sympathetically but he did nothing, and left the room while the Guards following him.

* * *

><p>Sylvette opened her eyes and sat up when she was sure that Scáth was asleep, and stood up.<p>

"Here." The woman suddenly spoke as she handed her a blanket. Sylvette looked up at her. "How did you know?" Sylvette wondered. The woman looked at her. "You were just like me when I was younger." She answered as she reached in for her hair, and pushed it of her head. Sylvette gasped when she saw the same red hair on the woman's head.

"So that brown hair it was just a—" "A wig? Yeah." The woman cut her off with a laugh as she looked at the girl. "So are you my mom?" Sylvette asked hopefully. The woman shook her head, "I'm your birth mother, but I'm not your mom. It's too late for us to share anything, but I'm happy to see that good people raised you. They did a good job and I couldn't be any prouder."

The woman stood up and dusted the dirt off her thigh length shorts before she walked off. "Wait, can you tell me what happened? I have so many questions to ask." Sylvette said. Her mother looked down at her. "I don't know if I can answer all of your question, but I'll answer your first one." She replied as she sat back down on the ground, "It was around twenty or twenty one years ago. During the Deepground attacks. I was living in Wutai at the time and you were about a week old, when they came and started gathering people up and putting them in these trucks. I knew that they wanted to do something with those who haven't been infected with Mako, and I was one of them and you were too." The woman stopped and took a breath. "I left Wutai with you that night and journeyed to the town that was once known as Midgar."

"I was young, and I was stupid…so I grabbed a near by crate, and placed you inside it before covered you up with a cloth." "I slipped through the back. Then I walked outside quietly, then I went through the Midgar ruins and saw the WRO building, and I placed you beside a trash can, and then I ran and ran, with the thought, 'At least my daughter would at least have a few more days to live, maybe many years if someone found you.' "

Sylvette looked at her with sad eyes. The woman pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment before she turned to Sylvette. "Pretty hard to swallow huh?" Her mother joked.

Sylvette shook her head, "No I understood…it must been hard at that moment. But you went through with it anyway." She smiled and then she looked at her mother. "Why didn't you come to look for me?" Sylvette asked. Her mother laughed and stretched out her hand to pat Sylvette's head, but hesitated at the last second and lowered it back down.

"I was caught, and by then I honestly thought I was going to die…but I was one of the lucky ones…so when I snuck out, I headed back to Edge-City, and then I saw one of WRO troops pick up the crate, then you started to cry…and well you can imagine what happened next." She paused again for a moment and then continued,

"Either way, at that moment I knew it was too late for us. So, I don't know what happened at the point, but all I knew was at that moment I told myself that I didn't have a daughter, the WRO was evil, and Shin-Ra was to blame for everything. Over time it worked. And I ended up here in Banora having forgotten everything about my past…and you."

Sylvette looked at the woman with pity. "I'm sorry I couldn't be your mom." The woman said. Sylvette nodded and then stood up before she walked over to Scáth.

Sylvette draped the blanket over his shoulders. "Well, I don't blame you for anything, either way. You weren't there for me, but you brought me into this world. So thank you." Sylvette said with a grateful smile. Her mother smiled and lifted her hand then asked, "May I?"

Sylvette nodded, and her mother patted her daughter on the head. "You're a good person Sylvette. Keep up the good work." Her mother said. "I will." Sylvette promised.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Scáth and Sylvette eyes widen by the large gift that the woman gave them.<p>

It was a motorcycle, classic cruiser that industrialized from thirty years ago. "Well, go on take it, you'll be able to get to Edge-City faster with that." The woman told them. "But the roads—" Scáth started.

"They're safe." The woman assured Scáth. "No cracks, no nothing." She added as she folded her arms.

"Thank you." Slyvette said, "Anemone right?" She asked wanting to know the woman's name. "Yes, I'm Anemone." She replied. Sylvette nodded and held Scáth's hand adjusted her fingers till they were intertwined.

Scáth looked at their hands for a minute before he decided not to think much of it as he pulled her towards the bike.

He got on the driver's seat and scooted over a little be more to the front, and turned back to look at her. "You better hang on." He told her before she sat herself on the back to the motorbike.

She nodded and placed both her hands on his shoulders before the ignition was turned on.

Scáth twisted the gas, and rode off as fast as the wind. "Tell me if I'm driving too fast for you, I'll slow down." He told her. Sylvette shook her head and replied, "It's okay, we to hurry right?"

Scáth looked at her through the side-view mirror, and said. "That's true."

She smiled and simply replied, "Well then let's get back there as soon as possible."

"Okay." Scáth replied, suddenly he heard a jet from above. Sylvette lifted her head to stare at the sky. "What's that?" She asked. "It's a WRO jet." Scáth answered as he drove.

"Didn't the man you mentioned work in the WRO too?" Sylvette added. Scáth looked back at her. "You mean Reeve? Yes he does work in the WRO, he's the founder, and he's suppose to be your adopted father." Scáth explained. She nodded and turned her attention back to the jet.

"Scáth wait, let's go see where they're going." Sylvette said. Scáth pulled on the brakes and turned around to look at her.

He saw the look of determination and curiosity in her face. He knew that she most likely wouldn't back down. Besides what would it hurt? Maybe it'll help her remember a bit.

"Okay." He said, then he lifted the nose of the bike, before he spun it a ninety degree angle. Scáth twisted on the gas handle and drove forward.

Then he asked, "Why do you want to follow the jet anyway?"

"Are you questioning my decisions?" Sylvette retorted.

"No, I just—"

"Then shut up."

"Okay."

Scáth decided not to press it on any further, and for once in his life, he was truly terrified of someone.

* * *

><p>Zean, Vincent and the other two WRO troops knelt in front of Yuffie as stepped forth before in her throne room. Yuffie stopped as she stared at Zean with the look of hidden horror in her eyes. As sure as hell she didn't want to go through with this. She didn't want to sacrifice her friend's son for this.<p>

But she told herself mentally, for Katsuki's sake she had to, and she was so sure that Zean and his family could take care of himself. Strangely enough she didn't even take a seat in the throne and remained standing.

"You guys don't need to kneel okay? I don't like the whole 'Empress' treatment." Yuffie remarked.

Vincent stood up first and the rest followed. "Yuffie, I think I know why we're here." Vincent stated as Yuffie paced at the small stand before them. She stopped and looked down at him. Same old Vincent, he was still dressed in his usual attire.

She smiled, some people never changed.

"Yeah, I know. And don't worry we're not planning on attacking Edge-City." She said, as she stared at Zean guiltily for a second. Then she looked at Vincent. "So don't worry about it." She added reassuringly.

Zean tilted his head by an inch as he stared at the Empress, he felt that something was wrong. No, he knew that that something was wrong. And it bugged him that he didn't know what it was.

"Vincent, something doesn't feel right." He said to him softly. Vincent remained still as he slowly turned to Zean. Then he turned back to Yuffie.

"Do you mind if we stayed the night?" Zean asked her. Yuffie stared at him and then said. "Sure."

Zean smiled and bowed his head gratefully. Yuffie dispatched her servants to escort them.

Zean, Vincent and the other WRO troops stayed together un a group as the servants lead them to their individual rooms.

* * *

><p>Zean leaned against the wall of his well kept traditional imperial Asian room and looked up at the ceiling, then tried to figure out just what was out of place.<p>

He turned to the drawer and stared at the painting that hung on the wall above it.

"Hmmm…" Zean walked over to it and ripped right off, expecting to see something on the other side. But all that remained was a empty wall. "That wasn't it." He said to himself.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Zean quickly pulled it out and answered. "Yeah? Oh hey Vincent…no I haven't found anything yet—wait. On second thought I'll call you back." Zean hung up and noticed something glisten behind a now visible crack on the wall.

He slowly started scratch the small crack on the wall. Slowly the crack started to crack more and change to a hole.

"Good." He whispered as he inserted two of his fingers in hole and he pulled out whatever was inside. It was a purple shaped diamond. Zean narrowed his eyes in concentration. He didn't notice the guard that crawled out from a hidden entrance in the ceiling.

He felt a sudden clobber to the head till he found himself blacking out for a second as he laid on the floor of his room. Zean gritted his teeth as he tried to crawl towards his phone.

The perpetrator panicked and pulled one of the spears from the display board on top of the bed, and held it over Zean as he crawled.

The guard brought it down, hitting Zean in stomach.

Zean screamed and a small pained groan as the spear was pulled out of him.

"For Wutai's glory." The Guard declared as he watched Zean curled up and squinted his face in pain.

'_Vincent…I have to warn him…'_ Zean thought desperately as he stretched out his arm towards his phone with all the remaining strength his had.

His vision started to black out again, and the last things he heard was the sound of the Guard's distortive footsteps hitting the floor as everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Scáth pulled over to old looking wooden inn that stood over in the middle of nowhere in the desert. He turned his head back and shook Sylvette to wake her up. Sylvette yawned as she opened her brown eyes to the sight. She immediately sat up and looked at the building in surprise.<p>

Scáth frowned slightly. He knew that this wasn't what she expected. But truth be told that he was getting tired, and obviously she was too.

He got off the bike and held his hand in front of her. Sylvette looked down at it before she slowly reached for it. Finally she rested her hand in his, before she lifted her loose light blue dress and stepped off the vehicle.

"I'm sorry that it was a long journey." Scáth spoke. Sylvette shook her head like it was nothing. Beside she knew that the journey back was going to take a while, especially in the terrain that they were traveling in.

"It's alright, the important thing is that we've at least started right, so we can take another step tomorrow, and we'll be there before you know it!" Sylvette smiled. Scáth nodded and tried to not care about her attitude that much. Well not that he cared that much about people strangers that much. But she wasn't a stranger, and he couldn't deny that they nearly shared a intimate moment.

So where does that leave her? Or where did that leave him in her eyes. True she said that she possibly had strong feelings for him, and he thought it might be possible that he might strong feelings for her too. But he wasn't sure.

"You're doing it again." Sylvette said, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Doing what?" He asked. "You're thinking about how you should feel. It's not that hard to see SCáth, you know why don't you stop thinking for a minute and say what's in your heart?" Sylvette pointed out.

He looked down at the ground, trying to think of an answer only to find that he couldn't. Well not anymore.

"I don't know if I can." He admitted. "It might be a hard step, but let's take it slowly okay?" She said. He looked up at her unsurely. She looked at him determinedly. "Don't worry about it, don't push yourself too hard. Just do it bit by bit." She instructed. Scáth still looked unsure. She sighed and walked up to him, and stood on the tip of her toes before she pressed a small peck on his cheek.

Scáth eyes widen as he looked down at her. Sylvette simply smiled. "See it's easy." She said, "The important thing is not to think, and just go with it."

Scáth looked down and said, "I don't know if I can…" Sylvette sighed, "Stop saying that to yourself."

Scáth looked at her as she removed her hand away from his. Sylvette walked a few feet away from him and looked at him with pitiful eyes. "Why do you think so lowly of yourself. Sure you may have hurt other people in the past, but is that really worth it to drag yourself over?" She questioned.

Scáth stared at her as the dust filled wind blew between them. He looked down with his eyes closed and felt that he couldn't look at her face anymore.

Soon he felt her hands on his cheek in the darkness, and he knew that she was standing in front of him, most likely bearing the same look of pity as before.

"Look at me."

Scáth automatically opened his eyes and saw the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Despite the evident sadness in her heart, Sylvette kept a brave face as she looked at him.

"I can't help you if you don't let go…you need to let go of whatever is holding you back…please." She begged.

He didn't like what to see her like that. "That's the thing Sylvette, I can't let go…I don't want to." He answered.

"What is it that you can't let go of?" She said, trying to keep her voice from faltering.

"My sister… I'm not ready to let her go yet Sylvette. She's getting weaker every year…and I can't let her die." He admitted as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't care how many people will die just as long as she lives. Just as long as my family lives, that's alright with me." He added. Then he stepped back and turned around. "That's why I joined the WRO in medical field… I hope to one day figure out what was wrong with her, and some how prolong her life without her having to struggle."

Sylvette eyes widen as he continued to explain. "I don't want her to die Sylvette…but there's been so many signs, so many warnings…she can't even walk with her leg braces anymore. It's too much for her."

Sylvette walked over to him and rested her hand on his left shoulder as she looked at him sympathetically.

"That's why I push people away, that's why I pushed her away so I wouldn't be hurting when that day came…so I could be strong from my family when that day came…"

Sylvette looked up at him and saw the silent tears running down his face.

"I don't want to feel that kind of pain…I don't want to."

Scáth covered his face with hand as she felt him shake. He was releasing the last remaining suppressed emotion he had in his heart.

"I can understand." She started. "I can only imagine the feeling you're feeling right now. But you need to understand that's not your choice to make, and it's not hers either. I think…Spéire knows that her time is coming up. And that's why she's trying to make the best of it with you. That's why she's fighting everyday."

Sylvette stopped there and looked at Scáth to make sure that he had calmed down enough for her to continue on with the next words that she was about to say,

"I can't explain it, but your sister is very selfless. In truth I think she wants to rest…for good." Scáth turned around and looked at Sylvette as she continued, "But she can't because she cares for all of you that much, you see Scáth. You might think that you're taking care of her…but the truth is she's been taking care of you too."

Scáth looked away again before he turned back to her gaze. "But she's so young…" He started.

"The world might seem unfair at times, but sometimes fate really gets to you…which is why I don't want to believe that fate has already written the story of my life." She declared.

Scáth stared at her, shell shocked, "But…if you don't believe in fate that what do you believe in?" He questioned.

She answered simply, "Myself." She turned around and looked at him the same determined as before. "You can believe in yourself too, if you wanted to." She told him. "I'm not strong in that sense." He answered as she walked over to him. "Alright then, you've chosen which side you're crossing." She stated as she turned her back on him. Scáth stared at her in slight shock at her statement. Sylvette turned around to face him. "Honestly, I don't understand why do you have so much self-doubt too, I understand if you don't want to let your sister go. I admit that won't be easy, but why are you so negative?" She questioned.

Scáth sighed as he answered, "It's just how I am."

"No it's not." She retorted. "The person who held my hand, was a entirely different person. So why are you changing back to the person you were before?"

He couldn't answer that, how could he explain it to her? This was the persona he had lived with for many years, to change that was like asking a drug addict of twenty years to stop taking drugs for the rest for his life.

That was it…it was a bad habit maybe? Yes, it's just a bad habit that's escalated to it's worst.

"That persona is the persona I've known for my whole life…I don't know if I can. Just change." He admitted.

Sylvette moved closer to him and stood right by his side. "You can change, but not right away, and like I said, I'll stay and help you every step of the way." She told him with a look that showed him that she wasn't backing down.

For once in his life Scáth actually felt that he had someone he could rely on when he had his times of trouble.

* * *

><p>Here you go, this is the newly edited version!<p>

Enjoy! ^ ^


	7. Chapter VI: Spirit

Zean felt that he was being dragged––no he could see that he was being dragged to a secret underground area. But he was unable to move. All his strength was lost.

The smell of blood and iron filled his nose as the guard continued to drag him further and further down the rocky tunnel.

It was funny, he thought he was going to die, but he didn't. There was something that kept him going.

The guard stopped and releases his hold on Zean's body.

He fell to the ground with a loud _**thump**_ and laid there with his head tilted limply to the side.

Zean knew he was in very bad state. He couldn't move, he couldn't even feel the cold from the ground, and everything that he saw had a hazy mist in the corners of his vision.

He saw the guard walked off and leave.

'_So this is it huh? I didn't even sense him coming…Sorry Uncle Vincent, I guess you were right after all." _ He thought to himself.

There was a loud explosion and the tunnel shook, the ground cracked from underneath and subsequently he fell in.

He heard a splash, and suddenly found himself under this bright green water.

'_What the hell?'_ He thought as he saw tiny spectrums of green and white glowing balls of light flowing all around him, till they covered him up.

Suddenly he burst into this huge space, and felt something beneath his boot covered feet.

He looked down and saw flowers. White and Yellow flowers.

"Where I am?" He asked himself then he gasped in realization. "I can talk!" Then he looked down at his two feet. "And stand!" He added as the fact increased his shock further.

He looked around to see if he could find any landmark or signs or anything. But there was none. A white light covered everything and a large field of flowers covered the ground.

He saw movement in the distance. Zean took a breath and careful walked over to the spot.

A few steps later he froze when he saw who it was. The pink ribbon was a dead giveaway.

"It's you." Zean stated.

Aerith stood up, and turned to him while she held a few flowers in her arms.

"Where I am?" He demanded. "You're in The Lifestream." She answered as she stared at him.

'_The Lifestream? So I am dead.'_ He thought bitterly before sighing. "What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at him with concern. "I'm dead huh?" He muttered as he ran his hand through his hair.

"No…I called you here so you could heal." Aerith answered. Zean blinked twice. "What?" He asked.

Aerith smiled and walked over to him and handed him the flowers she was holding. "Your physical body is in a very bad state, I asked the planet to help you heal." She said.

"Besides, think of it as a thank you gift for you since you and your sister have been looking after mom for a while."

Zean looked at her, and remembered. When she mentioned 'mom' she obviously meant Elmyra.

"Well it was the least we could do…beside my dad felt that he owed to her since he couldn't save you." Zean explained.

"Cloud hasn't change much has he?" Aerith stated. Zean nodded to answer her question. "Yeah, I don't think he's completely over you…I don't even think that he felt the same thing he felt for my mom that he felt for you."

Aerith sighed and shook her head in disbelief, and then she told him. "Of course he doesn't feel the same thing that he felt for me with your mother." Zean looked up at her with interested as Aerith continued, "She and I are different people, he has a special place for me in his heart and he has a special place for your mother in his heart. But don't doubt this for one second. You, your brothers, Denzel and Scáth, and your sisters Marlene and Spéire are the most important people in his life. He might not show it, but he'll do anything to protect you."

Zean rolled his eyes. "I know that, that's what all fathers do." He said. "I just wish that he would you know, become more involved in our lives." He said as he sat down on the flowers.

"I know my dad loves all of us, and I know he'd do anything to protect all of us. But he wasn't there all the time because of his delivery service and everything. And I know he was doing it to pay for Spéire's treatment…but I just wished he'd stay home more often that's all."

"So is that why you go overboard when you're near him?" A new voice spoke. Aerith looked and saw a very familiar spiky black haired Ex-SOLDIER stepping forth.

"You need to understand kid, your dad isn't that good with expressing himself." Zack said as sat near Zean.

Zean stared at him. "Listen, there's not much you can do here for now, so let's sit and talk okay?" Zack told him. Zean nodded seeing there wasn't anything to do anyway.

"Before we talk, there's one thing I want to know." Zean stated. "Shoot." Zack encouraged him. "How long does my sister have left?" Zean asked. "Seven years." Zack answered.

"So I see…" Zean said.

Seven years…she had another seven years to live. That was it?

Zean covered his eyes pulled his knees up to his chin and lowered his head. "Don't you want to know where your brother is?" Aerith asked. Zean shook his head furiously. Aerith looked down at Zean sadly. "Don't worry, we'll take care good care of your sister." She assured him. He took that respond, as cold comfort and he stayed quiet after that.

* * *

><p>Scáth reached his hand into his pocket, and pulled out whatever money he had in there. He sighed, and realized that he only had thirty gil with him. Sylvette peaked from behind him and asked, "What's wrong?"<p>

Scáth didn't answer and stepped into the small building, and to his surprise it was empty.

Sylvette stepped inside a few minutes later and looked around it. "It looks like nobody's lived her for a long time." She pointed out.

Scáth turned his head towards her as she took a few steps forward and placed her hand on the dust filled post for a moment and slowly lowered it down and then she stared at the palm of her hand.

"Maybe we should look for another place." Sylvette said. Scáth nodded in agreement, suddenly there was a large blast from outside.

The ground shook and the building started to collapse. Scáth growled in frustration as he rushed over to Sylvette, and pushed her down to the floor.

He loomed over her as he kneeled on one knee, while he pressed her head to his chest in protective fashion just as the wooden beams from the ceiling collapsed on them. "SCÁTH!" Sylvette screamed in fright. "STAY LOW!" He ordered as debris and dusted surrounded them.

Several moments later, the building parts stopped collapsing and the dust started to part.

Scáth opened his eyes first and looked around. His mouth hung open to the sight. He heard Sylvette gasp soon after, and then he felt her shift away from his arms. A huge missile or something similar blew down the desert.

Scáth walked towards the newly made crater and stood on its edge, and saw the motorcycle all busted up and torn into pieces. Suddenly he saw something shining in the bottom.

Sylvette walked over to investigate, and he held his arm out to stop here. "Wait here." He ordered. Sylvette looked at him hesitatingly. Scáth gave her his first genuine smile. "I'll be okay." He reassured her.

Sylvette nodded reluctantly and watched him skidded down the slope with his feet.

Scáth landed with a small _**thud**_ and carefully walked over to the object.

His assumption was right. It was a missile. Not only that but it was a WRO missile.

"What is going on?" Scáth asked himself.

* * *

><p>"Commander Valentine, we've searched everyway. But there has been no sign of Zean Strife." One of the WRO troops reported.<p>

Vincent nodded. "We'll worry about him later, for now try to stay together and whatever happens do not bring attention to yourselves." He instructed to the new recruits.

They both saluted. "Now go." Vincent told them. The two new recruits quietly left Vincent alone in the garden.

Suddenly he heard something move in the bushes. Vincent turned his head toward the direction of the fern shrub, and heard a small childish gasp.

"Come on out." He told the person.

Katsuki slowly walked out of the bushes and looked up at him in curiousity. Vincent slowly got down and kneeled in front of her. Katsuki gasped and moved a few steps back.

Vincent stayed in that position and waited for her to come to him. Katsuki took another step back, and looked at him nervously.

Vincent then stood up and turned around to walk away.

"Don't go." Katsuki spoke. He turned around. "I want mommy." She begged simply.

Vincent looked down at the small toddler and saw her brown eyes, immediately he knew that this little girl was her daughter.

"I don't where she is." Vincent answered. Tears started to pour out of Katsuki's eyes.

She hovered her balled fists over her eyes and started wailing her little confused heart out.

Vincent stood in his spot till she calmed down enough for him to move along.

Katsuki looked up at him with red puffy eyes. Then she cried again and immediately clung herself to Vincent's leg.

Vincent lifted his cape and looked down at her, and remained still.

He could understand how difficult this must be for a child this young to be apart from her mother.

* * *

><p>Sylvette grabbed on to Scáth's hand and pulled him out of the crater. "What did you find?" She asked him. "A missile. A WRO missile." He answered. "WRO?" She repeated with a tone of shock.<p>

He nodded. "Sylvette I'm sorry, I know you wanted to go to Wutai again, but this is more important." Scáth told her. "It's okay, I understand. But you have to promise to take me there one day." Sylvette compromised.

Scáth nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Cloud sat on a barstool of the bar with his hands tucked underneath his chin, deep in thought as he listened in to the radio announcement. Tifa stopped drying the beer glass and perked her head up to listen as well.<p>

"_This is Channel Seven news reporting in. An accidently missile attack has fired near the borders of Wutai! I repeat an accidently missile attack has just fired near the borders of Wutai. According to reports the missile alleged belonged to the WRO and was fired as a threat to the once tourist destination in bents of the two missing persons case––"_

Cloud walked over and turned off the radio. Tifa looked up at him, and saw the look in his eyes.

She knew that look so well. "You're going to talk to Reeve aren't you?" She stated more than guess.

He nodded. "I'm going to see what's going on." He told her as he walked towards the door. Tifa called, "Be careful." Cloud nodded once and walked out the door to his garage.

She heard him bringing his Fenrir out, moments later she heard the familiar sound of it's engine. Finally she heard him race off towards his destination.

"Bring our children home Cloud." Tifa whispered in prayer.

* * *

><p>Spéire and the other medical staff watched the broadcast, in awe. She couldn't believe it. There must have been some sort of malfunction in the computers. There was no way that the WRO would attack for no reason. No there was a reason, but still it wasn't worth to start a war.<p>

Spéire wheeled herself out of the common room, and towards the corridor. She rolled passed several of the workers, and Troops. Then stopped once she and turned her wheelchair towards the medical room, and entered.

She rolled passed all the medical beds, the small walkthrough closet of medicines and other medical tools, and then the small offices for all the medical staff members. Finally she made towards the window. She stopped and set the break on her wheelchair. And then she looked out at the scene of the city before her.

It was amazing about how much development was made over the last twenty years.

Skyscrapers and small shops stood where rocks and dirt once stood, new roads were made where empty spaces of earth once laid.

Flyover bridges were built for people who wanted to walk out one building and go into another.

The city was changing. People were changing too. So if they could change. Then so could she.

Spéire took a breath, and slowly lifted herself up from her wheelchair. Spéire gritted her teeth as she proceeded to move her leg.

'_That's it!'_ She thought, then she tried to move her other leg, but found that she couldn't.

Spéire shook her head, and tried to move her right leg again. However she still couldn't get it to move. She felt herself starting to slip.

Spéire let out a shrill in of shock as her body smacked the floor. She winced and rolled to her side, and lifted the top half of her body with her arms, before she stared at the shiny reflective white floor tile.

Spéire lowered her head in disappointment as she covered her forehead with her hand.

She felt like she wanted to cry. But like usual she couldn't, she wouldn't cry, even when she was alone.

Spéire couldn't do that to her family, not after all the effort that they'd done to keep her alive.

She felt two strong arms lift her off the floor. Spéire gasped and looked up to see her father's blue eyes.

"Dad how did you find me here?" She asked, somewhat still in shock. Cloud lifted her up bridal style and set her down on her wheelchair.

"Call it intuition." Cloud answered simply as he knelt beside her. Spéire smiled teary eyed and hugged him. Cloud shifted back slightly, before he sighed and hugged her back with one arm.

He broke the hug after ten minutes and looked at her, then asked. "Where's Reeve?"

Spéire answered, "He's in his office. Come on, I'll take you there." She said as she wheeled herself back. Then she turned towards the opposite direction and rolled out of the medical room with her father trailing behind her.

"Spéire." Cloud called her as they continued heading towards Reeve's office. "Yeah?" Spéire replied.

"I want you to go back home to your mother."

Spéire's eyes widen to her father's request and then she furiously shook her head. "No. I want to help." She stated as she stopped in her tracks. Cloud stopped too.

"If you won't let me help then, I won't take you to Reeve's office." She declared. Cloud walked up to her and gripped his hand on the head of her wheelchair. "Spéire, I'm not doing this for me, your mother wants you home." Cloud told her.

"I know that dad…but I want to stay here until Zean and Scáth come back." She retorted in polite tone.

Cloud remained silent as he stared at his daughter with eyes full of pride and understanding. "So I see. Well I guess there's no stopping you." He said. Spéire smiled at her father gratefully, and then proceeded to lead him to Reeve's office.

* * *

><p>"So I see…well try and find the culprit and bring him here." Reeve ordered his secretary.<p>

And then he heard the door open, then looked up at his 'guests' from his desk as he placed his phone down.

"Cloud, to what I owe the pleasant?" Reeve started.

"I'm not here for small talk Reeve, I'm—" Cloud paused when he felt his daughter squeezed his hand, hoping to be acknowledged as well.

"We're here for answers." He corrected. Reeve nodded and stood up and walked over to them. "I know what you're talking about Cloud, Spéire. I hope you believe when I tell you this. That missile was fired without my consent. So it's possible that someone here is setting another Wutai War."

Cloud narrowed his eyes in worriment as his daughter stared at him in confusion. "I don't want Zean involved." Cloud stated.

"Dad, Zean went to Wutai with Vincent and the others." She informed him. Cloud's eyes widen for a moment as he looked down at her. He sighed and closed his eyes for one second and then opened as he stared at Reeve.

"Why didn't you stop him?" He demanded. Reeve remained silent. Spéire quietly swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt the energy emitting from her father. Reeve continue to stare at Cloud while he tried to answer by choosing his words carefully.

"Your son Zean is a brave young man Cloud, as goes for Denzel and Scáth. They all are fine addition to W.R.O army. And by becoming part of the army, they will have to face unimaginable dangers. Zean knew the expectations, but he decided to go on anyway. I'm sorry to say Cloud, but he would've come along in the mission no matter how many times the WRO objected."

Cloud remained silent, and knew that he was right. Zean would've tagged along, especially when there was action involved. Not only that, if he knew that he could help out, then he'll jump right in without thinking of the consequence. And all else matters he'd do whatever he took to keep his promises, no matter what the price may be.

Yes, that was Zean. And if Cloud couldn't have known better, he'd think that Zean was Zack reincarnated.

* * *

><p>Zean sat cross-legged in the life stream with his eyes closed and his mind in total concentration.<p>

"What are you doing?" Zack asked as he squatted beside him. "It's called meditating. My mom always told me that it'll help calm me down." Zean answered. "Maybe I should've tried that when I was alive." Zack added.

"Well there's no point now, you're dead." Zean retorted. Zack laughed and looked at him with a happy go lucky expression on his face. "Yeah, you're right. Boy oh boy, there were so many things I wanted to do…but looks like your old man really did it. He's my living legacy." He said.

Zean stared at him oddly, "Well what does have to do with my meditating?" Zean pointed out.

"Nothing really." Zack stated. "But hey, you need to cut your old man some slack. I know he may not always been there for you, well in person most of the time. But it's the heart that counts." Zack pounded on the center of his chest to further add his point.

"That's right, he'll be there in spirit. You can count on it." He added.

Zean stared up at him, before he looked down in thought. He didn't understand this whole sentimental talk. And it wasn't that he wasn't a sentimental person, (he was pretty sure that maybe he was a bit _sentimental_) but it was strange to have one conversation like that, especially when the subject was his father.

For many years now, he always thought of his father as unreliable, since he wasn't the one to handle the discipline (except for that one time he hurt his ankle, yeah Zean will defiantly make sure he'd never pull a stunt like that again) but other then that incident. He hasn't really been there.

Maybe Zack was right. He should have given his father more credit, after all he wasn't exactly the picture perfect son that every parent wanted, and obviously Cloud wasn't the picture perfect dad that most children wanted. Then again, his family wasn't perfect either. In fact, like most families it was dysfunctional. But that didn't mean no one cared for one another, _'With the exception of Scáth.'_ He mentally added bitterly.

Well he didn't really care for his older brother, just Denzel. After all Scáth obviously tried to hard…he always try to hard to be perfect, and because of it. He ended up destroying himself and all ties with his family.

He honestly thought it would be better if Scáth was out of their lives forever, but he soon realized that Scáth wasn't doing this on purpose. His older brother didn't know what else to do. Spéire was dying, and there was nothing that they could do.

Zean pushed those thoughts out his head. He didn't want his sister to die. Nobody wanted her to die. Unfortunately it was fate. And Scáth all of people knew that nothing could be done to stop fate.

"Are you alright?" Aerith's voice echoed as she slowly appeared before him. "I was thinking, about my sister…I don't want her to die, but maybe it's for the best." Zean sighed.

Aerith slowly sat down on the flowers next to him. "She's suffering isn't she?" Zean added. Aerith nodded. "Yes, she is…but she can pull through because, you all are there for her, just as much as she will be there for you." She answered.

Zean smiled a sad one as he pulled his knees up to his chin again. "Yeah…" He spoke. "She's a good person, but even that doesn't stop the Planet from calling her to the Lifestream." He added. "It's not that, she knows it'll be her time soon as well, and the only reason why she's fighting is because she wants to make sure you all will be alright when that day came." Aerith told him. Zean nodded again, and stared at the flowers. He had a look in his eyes, not one of defiance, but one of acceptance. Aerith knew that he was prepared to let her go when that day came, and he would be the comforter in his family's time of need. "I know what you're thinking, I can hear it. And you're right, I have accepted. But that doesn't mean that I'll be my sister. I'm still Zean all the way, and I couldn't see any other way."

Aerith's smile grew wider, and she replied. "I couldn't think of it any other way."

* * *

><p>Cloud stood alone, leaning his back on the wall the WRO's hanger as Spéire wheeled herself next to him. "Daddy?" She spoke.<p>

Cloud slowly opened his eyes and then he turned to her. He hadn't heard her call her 'Daddy' for a long time. In fact she stopped calling him that when she was nine-years-old.

Though he didn't show it, his heart lifted to hear that word again.

"What is it?" He asked. "Are you going again?" She asked. Cloud didn't know how to answer her. Part of him wanted to go, another part of him didn't. But he knew that this was a turning point that every parent has to face when all his or her children are in danger. He had to make a choice and decide which child needed him the most. For many years now, it was Spéire that needed him to be there. And as a result of it he sacrificed a chance to bond with Zean.

But now it was his chance, Zean really needed him this time, and he wasn't about to let him down. He couldn't do it again.

"Go." Spéire's voice broke him from his thoughts. She smiled happily as she wheeled herself closer to him. "He needs you daddy, if you find Zean, tell him that I'm sorry that I got in his way." Spéire said.

"I will." Cloud replied. Spéire smiled and then rolled back before she exited the hanger.

* * *

><p>Scáth walked perilously through the rough mountain terrain, holding on to Sylvette's hand protectively as they crossed the thin ledges of the cliff. "Careful Sylvette one slip, and that's it." He warned her.<p>

Sylvette nodded in understanding as she pressed her back towards the mountain wall and slid her feet sideways on the ledge. She turned to Scáth who was doing same thing as he looked down keeping a close eye on any signs of danger.

She was terrified, and she was sure that he was too. In fact he impressed her in many ways…well, mostly his survival knowledge and fighting skills. It was obvious that those skills were _far_ from the expectations of a medic, but still it was quite reassuring to know that she had someone who could protect her.

Not only that, but she could see that he was starting to change. He opened up more, and he smiled a little more then usual. But there was one thing that didn't change, he always remained alert and listless when danger came.

Not that she minded if that was the only part of him that didn't change, she somehow knew deep down that was just part of his character.

Not this dark, lonely and harsh persona that he developed over the years. That wasn't him.

Unfortunately, like he said this was the only Scáth he knew _how _to be. But she being the strong-headed woman she was, refused to believe that.

They heard the sound of cracking, and both looked down to at the bottom part of the mountain. Sylvette turned to look at Scáth for a second before she gasped as she felt herself fall from the ledge.

She was about to scream, then she felt someone grabbed on to her wrist. Sylvette opened her tightly shuteyes and looked up.

Scáth had grabbed on to her hand just in time, and was now dangling on the side of the ledge.

"Don't look down." He instructed. She nodded as he pulled her up with one arm. Sylvette grabbed on to a large crack on the mountain wall and heaved herself back to the thin foot long pathway.

Scáth gritted his teeth and heaved himself up as well, once again he stood with his back against the rocky texture of the mountain and turned to her. "We need to keep going." He stated.

She nodded in agreement, though she looked nervous about continuing on. Scáth instantly held on to her hand.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He promised.

She smiled sweetly and proceeded to slide her feet sideways, this time with more caution.

Several hours had passed and they both finally reached the end of the mountain.

Scáth panted and laid on the ground, while Sylvette panted with back bend over and her hands on knees.

She looked at him, and he looked at her. Seconds later they shared a brief laugh, despite having no reason to.

"That was scary!" Sylvette laughed. Scáth made a sound between a chuckle and scoff. "I can imagine." He replied as he sat up with one knee up. Sylvette sat down and folded her legs as she stared at him.

Then she said with a gentle tone, "Thanks for saving me." "Well I did say that I wasn't about to let anything happen to you." He added. She nodded and turned away as she tucked a strand of her back. Then she wondered where does their relationship stand? Did it fall to the close friends category or something far more special than that. She knew it was an odd question to ask, but she asked anyway.

"Where does this place us?"

Scáth looked at her, bewildered and confused then he asked, still in his one knee up posture. "What do you mean?"

She looked away, shaking her head furiously in embarrassment. "Forget it." She muttered.

'_Maybe it would be better if I didn't ask…ugh ––!'_ She thought. "––SNAP OUT OF IT SYLVETTE!" She shouted, thinking that she was still talking to herself mentally. "Snap out of what?" Scáth asked blinking twice. She clamped her hand over her mouth as she looked down on the ground, with a noticeable blush on her face.

"What's going on?" Scáth demanded lightly as he stood up and knelt beside her. Sylvette slowly stared up at him. "I want to know what's going to happen to us after this?" She admitted.

Scáth nodded and stood up. "We go back to our old lives I suppose." He said with each word stinging him. And he didn't know why.

"Okay…" She sighed. "So what, we pretend that we don't know each other?" She asked, and prayed with all her heart that he wouldn't say yes. Unfortunately her prayers wouldn't be answered not today. She saw Scáth nod his head, and she felt her heart tear a little.

"It's for the best Sylvette. I still work for your father, and I don't want to get involved in anything that might stand in the way of that." He told her and again the words hit him harder than he thought it would.

What he didn't realize was that the words hurt her too, much more than what he was going through.

"So that's it is it? We just move on and pretend that this didn't happen! I am suppose to pretend that we never met is that it?" She screamed.

Scáth closed eyes so she wouldn't see the evident guilt in his eyes. "You jerk!" Sylvette screamed as she prepared to smash her fist to his cheek. But she stopped at the very last second. She couldn't go through with it. This wasn't going to help him, and she knew it.

Sylvette lowered her hand and stood there. "Why?" She asked. Scáth opened his eyes.

"Because you deserve better, whatever you feelings you have for this…it's best that you forget it. I'm not, good enough." He stated.

She looked up at him with defiance in her eyes. "Who are you to judge whether you're good enough or not! That's my decision! And you know what you're right, you're not good enough." She declared bitterly. "So are you telling me that I'm stupid to wanting to help you? That there's no point in helping because it's too late for you to change?" She accused him. "You don't believe in changes? You don't think there was even a slightest chance for you to change your whole life story…then you're nothing but a dead man inside."

She was right, he was dead inside…he had been for a long time now. And there was no turning back. It was fair too late for him. Everything that he'd brought himself up to be is a lie. _He was a lie_. His whole life was a lie. Who was he trying to fool? And now he's dragged her down with him. It wasn't her fault that she wanted to help a scumbag like him. In fact he found it quite surprising that a woman as confident as she would even think of giving him her hand, and gave him the wisdom that even he wasn't capable of thinking.

Her knowledge was knowledge that was far too worthy for someone like him. He had no right to tie her down to that.

"You're right, I am a dead man inside. And I can't change. I'm sorry if I made you think that I could." He said. Sylvette walked up to him and slapped his cheek. "Don't you dare tell me that you can't change! I know you can!" She shouted as tears ran down her face.

She started pounding on his shirt furiously for a few minutes before she finally stopped, and sobbed silent.

"It hurts you know! Don't you feel hurt too? Or are you too proud to admit it!" She screamed without looking at him.

Scáth looked down at her with sad eyes and a harden face. He did feel hurt to see her like that. She had become more than just a companion to him. In fact she was one of the people he wanted to protect.

But he wasn't in the right emotional state to go further than friendship; in fact he wasn't even in the right emotional state to start a friendship with her. Scáth soon realized that he got too carried away with his emotions, and he's confused her because of it.

"I'm sorry if I dragged you into this, I didn't mean to. You're a good person Sylvette, and I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance…but I know I'm going to let you down again if this goes on." Scáth sighed.

"You're letting everyone down if you don't give yourself a chance!" Sylvette scolded as she pushed herself away from him.

"Why can't you let go!" She demanded.

Scáth couldn't answer. And he stared at the ground. "Admit it. You don't want to let go because you don't want to get hurt, but you're hurting yourself by keeping it in." She added.

"You're getting better, but you haven't fully healed." She said.

Scáth stared at her in confusion, "You don't have anymore tears left to shed, but… you don't want to let go. That's why you rather leave than face your problems."

Scáth didn't know how to answer; there wasn't anything more for him to say. She right, he ran because he was a coward. He ran because he didn't want to accept fate. But fate controlled everything. Didn't it?

No. Fate didn't control everything's. There was something's that it could control, but there was something's it couldn't.

So was this the side that his father was talking about? Was it really his choice to make?

"I don't know…" Scáth whispered. Sylvette looked up at him. "I don't know." He said again.

She pitied him, more than she pitied anyone else before. She sighed and held his hand.

"I don't know how could I get any clearer than this. But I want to be with you. You're the only person that can help me remember who I was before, and you're the first person who—never mind."

"I know what you're talking about. And you're right. I can't let go. It's too hard…but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try. I let many people down. I let my brother and sister and my parents down. But, I won't let you down." He promised her. Sylvette smiled and quickly embraced him, wrapping her arms around his back as she did so. Scáth without thinking embraced her back, with his eyes closed.

He had a warm feeling in his chest, like a happiness that could be gain without material things. In fact for once in his life he left content, like all his everyday worries meant nothing, his life meant nothing to him anymore. No he had something far more precious to protect. He had someone that could never be replaced in his eyes. He took a step back, and stared at Sylvette as his arm was still locked around her shoulders. Although he heard these sorts of things happening to people in fairytales, he knew now that she was far more important than anyone in his life. It didn't mean that his parents or other family members weren't important. They all still were, and they all had a special place in his heart. And so did she.

"I promise, whatever happens. We'll face it together." He said. She nodded, and added. "Through thick and thin."

He nodded in agreement as he stared up at the new darkening sky. Sylvette released the embrace, and Scáth held his hand in hers protectively, as their fingers intertwined.

"Let's go." He said as he proceeded to walk on.

Sylvette smiled at him as they walked on.

* * *

><p>"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Zean exclaimed as he felt his brother's energy through the eyes of the Lifestream. Aerith didn't say a word as she watched him. "There is no way, and I mean no way that this guy is my brother!" He shouted. "He's not the touchy feely type of guy! I know he isn't!"<p>

"He's changed too." Aerith added. Zean closed his eyes as his eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

Aerith walked to him and placed her hands on his cheeks in a motherly fashion. "I know you and your brother didn't have a good past. But he is a good person. He just needed a little push that's all." She explained.

"How do you know all this?" Zean demanded.

Aerith smiled and said, "Because I've met him before he came into the world."

Zean's widen. "That's right." Zack said as he stood from the spot he was sitting. "Your brother lost his memories but he never lost his honorable spirit." Zack added. Zean looked up and Zack and wondered what he meant?


	8. Chapter VII: This is War

Cloud took a seat in the jet, when suddenly he heard a voice whispering, _"Dad! Don't go to Wutai!"_

He stood up recognizing the voice to be that of his youngest son. "Zean?" He called.

Zean's voice rang again, this time it was to deliver him a warning, _"Don't go to Wutai dad! Or you'll be in trouble!" _

Cloud's eyes widen, the room brightens and everything slowly started to fade away. It wasn't long he found himself in the very familiar area of the Lifestream. Then he felt a presence of a person standing behind him.

"_Relax, I'm not dead…your friend Aerith brought me here so I could heal." _ Zean's voice echoed as he gave his father the explanation. Cloud's eyes widen when he heard her name, and then nodded.

"Looks like I owe her again." He said. Zean chuckled and muttered, "Yeah you do."

It was funny, all his life Zean didn't really understand his father, and vice-versa, but even in his semi-conscious state, he could feel the worry and fear his father felt for his safety.

Zack was right, his father wasn't the type to express what was going on inside his heart, but it didn't mean he didn't feel anything. It was a pity that it he only realized it when he was half-_dead_.

"_Hey dad…" _Zean started then he paused trying to figure out how was he put his thoughts into words.

"_I know we might not be two peas in a pot, but thanks for being there."_ Cloud's expression changed from guilt to bewilderment as his son continued,_ "Oh and if you're wondering where Scáth is, he's on his way here…about three days away. And dad, he's not the same person you once knew. He's changed."_

Cloud nodded slowly. Then he started to feel himself return back to the world.

He opened his eyes and found himself back in the WRO jet. He thought back to his son's warning and decided to listen. Then got a sense of relief, that's when he knew he made the right choice.

* * *

><p>Scáth and Sylvette ran, hand in hand. There was a Wutai plane that flew earlier, and he knew that it was headed towards the direction of Edge-City.<p>

Sylvette fell on her knees in exhaustion, forcing Scáth to pull to a stop. He looked down at her as sweat drenched his face.

She panted, as sweat poured from her forehead towards the sandy ground before her.

Scáth knelt beside her.

She gasped as he pulled her up in his arms, bridal style. "Ready?" He asked breathlessly. She nodded furiously, despite the fact that she honestly wanted to rest.

"Don't worry…I'm pretty sure that we're almost there." Scáth assured her. Sylvette smiled, and encouraged him to go.

Without a moment's hesitation, Scáth ran as fast he could, and he prayed that it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

><p>Cloud pushed Spéire's wheelchair as they hurried back to the bar as the W.R.O fighter planes flew it the sky.<p>

Cloud spotted the alley that lead to the back door of the bar. Spéire stared at him as they waited for the sea of panicking civilians to disperse.

Suddenly they heard a loud whistling sound followed by an explosion, and finally a large surge of energy that send them flying in the air.

Spéire fell out of her wheelchair and screamed in shock. Cloud grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him as they started to lower back to the ground. The wheelchair was seconds away from striking Spéire. Cloud's rotated in the air, forcing Spéire to stay under him as he took the hit.

Cloud's back smacked to the concrete, and he rolled three times. Spéire slowly pulled up and ducked as her wheelchair nearly hit her again.

She heard the metal screeched on the pavement. Spéire turned to right, and saw her wheelchair in ruins. She then turned to look at her father, who was now unconscious.

"Dad." She called as she shook him by the shoulders. Suddenly she heard more jets flying above them. She shrieked and used herself to cover her father's unconscious body as more explosions came.

The building that loomed right above them slowly started to collapse.

Spéire bit her lip and prepared herself for the worst-case scenario.

"NO!" She suddenly heard Zean's voice scream. She didn't have a chance to turn her head before she found herself scooped off the ground and placed on the top building next to the one that now laid in ruins.

She turned to her savior, and saw it was her brother Zean, in the flesh. She, obviously shell shocked as he lifted their father off his shoulder and set him on the ground.

"Where's mom?" Zean asked he turned to her. "She's still in the bar." Spéire answered. Zean stood up, and ordered her to wait there before he leaped down the building.

Spéire looked up at the sky and one particular jet fly by. This jet was longer and much larger than the other ones.

Without warning she thought she caught a glimpse of the person leading the fleet.

The feeling send shivers down her spine as she could imagine the person's eyes staring into her.

Cloud let out a faltering groan as he pushed himself up. Spéire crawled to her father's side.

Spéire held her father's cheeks with both her hands, and Cloud slowly moved his head to face her.

"Don't push yourself too hard dad." She told him with a tone of guilt evident in her voice.

"Yeah…" Cloud replied, before he made a grimace. Spéire looked over her father's shoulder and saw something caught in his back.

She gulped and reached for the object. Cloud winced when he felt her grab hold of the metal piece.

'_I'm sorry.'_ She thought while biting her lip before she pulled the piece out off his back.

Cloud grasped her shoulder, and remained silent despite his desperate urge to scream out in pain.

Spéire's eyes widen when she heard the sound of an aircraft looming above her. Suddenly she felt a sting her neck, followed by a sudden drowsiness.

Spéire's body fell next to her father's. She gritted her teeth saw that he to got shot with a tranquilizer dart.

She let out a small wince as she felt a second shot fire on the side of her neck.

Spéire heard herself grunting followed by the sound of distinctive footsteps approaching them.

"Take them." She heard an adult male say, seconds before everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>"MOM!" Zean burst into the bar. He looked around and the bar was empty. "Mom?" He screamed again.<p>

"Zean?" He turned around as his mother spoke his name, and he sighed in relief as he spotted her coming out from underneath the bar counter.

He immediately rushed over to. Tifa smiled in relief as she instantly embraced her son as soon as he was within arms reach.

She wanted to scream 'I was so worried!', but she held it back, knowing that saying those words would only make him feel worst than he already was.

Zean released the embrace and looked at his mother's face. "Mom we need to evacuate the city. Wutai's fleet is on the way here. C'mon I'll take you to dad and Spéire." Zean said as he pulled on her arm, but Tifa didn't budge.

"Mom, come on we need to go." Zean stated, not knowing how much more could he stress the seriousness of the situation.

"You go on. I'll stay and call the others." She said. Zean threw his hands up in the arm, "There's no time! We need to go––" He never got to finish that sentence as gun fires rang in the street.

Tifa's eyes widen as she saw the Wutai fleet battling right outside the bar. One of them spotted them from the inside, and threw something to the window.

Zean's eyes widen then he threw himself on his mother, forcing her to lie face down on the behind the bar counter.

Seconds later the 7th Heaven blasted into flames, and dispersed. Finally it collapsed.

Tifa coughed as debris and dust filled her lungs. She tried to force herself up, but found that she couldn't. Then she remembered Zean had pushed her down on the floor. Her heart sank in horror as she immediately turned her head, to Zean's arms dangling limply on her shoulders as his head swayed to the side in the same limp manner.

"Zean." Tifa called as she tried to get him to wake up.

Tifa pushed herself up, and Zean rolled off her like a rag doll, as he laid on the remains of the Bar's tile floor.

"Zean." She called again as she shook him by the shoulder. Zean let out an inaudible groan as he slowly opened his eyes before he moved his eyes to gaze at her. "Mom…my time is pretty short…Aerith said that my body isn't fully healed…So this is a temporary thing." Zean said with a small chuckle as he slowly started to disperse into the small green orbs of the Lifestream. "I can't stay here for long…so, I want you to know Scáth's alright…I found him…and mom, I know you're tired of giving him chances…but now it's the right time…"

Tifa's eyes widen as her son faded away in her in front of her.

His voice echoed, _"He's finally learnt to let go…so give him another chance."_

She nodded automatically, agreeing to her son's words. If what he said was true, then she was relieved to know that she would make the right choice.

Tifa took a deep breath and looked at the beam above her. She clenched her arm to a fist and stretched it back, before she thrust it up towards the wooden beam.

* * *

><p>Zean took first breath back in the Lifestream, and he slowly opened his eyes.<p>

Aerith smiled and said, "Did you do what you needed to do?" She asked. Zean nodded profoundly then he declared, "Once I'm out of here, I'm going to kill him. The one that started all of this."

Aerith touched his shoulder with her hand. "Don't say that, believe me. Killing people isn't something that you want to live with." She advised him. Zean looked up at her, and got a strange feeling.

"My parents killed people in the past didn't they?" He stated. Aerith nodded. Zean closed his eyes firmly. Aerith continued, "And the guilt stayed with them, even when you three came to their lives. They told you the story of their past in hopes that you won't make the same mistakes they did."

Zean slowly opened his eyes, and suddenly understood. It was ashamed that he had to _come _here to see realize that.

"So how long will I have to wait here?" Zean asked.

"Three days." Aerith answered. Zean's eyes narrowed in determination.

* * *

><p>"Scáth stop, you need a rest." Sylvette told him.<p>

He knew he was tired, and his staggering was more than enough proof of it. Scáth stopped and knew that he _defiantly_ pushed himself over the limit.

He slowly set Sylvette down on the ground before he fell on his rear, panting irregularly with his eyes closed.

Sylvette placed her hands on his shoulders and sat beside him as she laid her head on back of his neck.

Scáth slowly opened his eyes and felt her behind him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Wait." She answered as she closed her eyes. Suddenly a purple surrounded her.

Scáth let out a relaxed sigh as he felt a cool breeze blowing from his back. Not only that, but his thirst disappeared as well as his sense of hungry and exhaustion.

After a second or two, Sylvette stopped and moved back slightly. "Better?" She asked.

He nodded as he looked at her over his shoulder. "What else that thing telling you?" He wondered. She looked down and confessed, "About when I said that the person wasn't malevolent, I lied…I'm sorry. But if that thing comes…I'll do what it takes to stop that asteroid from coming."

Scáth knew that she understood the price for her vow. He could see the hidden fear in her eyes.

He turned around and gripped her right hand with his. "Then, I'll help you stop it. No matter what the cost." He promised.

She shook her head furious and pulled her hand back. "No, I want you to live. I already know as good as dead anyway. Besides, you gave a me a reason to fight as well, so knowing that my sacrifice will keep you alive makes me happy." She said with a smile.

Scáth's looked at her, somewhat horrified, somewhat stoic and somewhat hurts. Scáth closed his eyes and forced himself to accept it. To his astonishment, he couldn't. He wouldn't accept it. There was still so much more she could experience, there was things in her life she needed to accomplish?

Wasn't there? He opened his eyes and stared at her again. He saw it in her eyes, the regret and yet satisfaction was in them too.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Scáth asked her. She nodded. He could tell that she was reluctant.

"Even I know that's a lie." Scáth added with a serious note. "Well…maybe I can pretend that it's not. Just this once." She said in a joking manner.

Scáth smiled, even though he knew that there wasn't reason to.

Sylvette suddenly stood up and rolled her arm three times. "Okay then, are you ready to go?" She asked. Scáth nodded and stood up as well.

Sylvette looked at him with a determined face and said, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Scáth didn't say another a word, and followed her as she walked.

* * *

><p>Beira was in the locker room, getting her gear on when her husband 'walked' in. "Hey…" He said. "Hey." Beira replied with the usual cheeriness in her voice. Rothair sat down one of the benches.<p>

Beira frowned at the sight of his lack of enthusiasm. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't want you to fight." He stated. Beira sat down next to him and squeezed his hand. "I don't want you to fight either, but it's our job." She declared. "What if one of us dies?" He added.

"Then one of us will have to move on. Rothair if there was one thing that Papa taught me is that you always have to be prepared for risks. And this is a big one, and I know losing you might be one of the biggest risks that I'll have to go through." She told him.

Rothair nodded and looked down at the steel tiles. Beira cupped his cheeks with her hands and turned his head to face her. Then she planted a wholehearted loving kiss on her husband's lips.

Rothair's eyes widen, but he returned the kiss with the same amount of love she was giving him (okay, maybe a bit more). After a good ten minutes, they broke the kiss and stared at each other.

"Here let me help me out." Rothair said as he stood up to walk behind Beira. She stood up and stayed still as her husband strapped her gear on her uniform.

* * *

><p>Tifa punched the last beam off and climbed out. It still impressed her that she still had this much strength even if she was in her mid-forties. She looked around the scene before and closed her eyes for a moment, so she could gather the strength to go on as she walked at the all too familiar scene before her.<p>

'_It's too much…but my family is out there, my daughter and Cloud needs me.'_ She opened her eyes with that thought in her head.

There was crack, her eyes immediately turned to the looming danger behind her.

Tifa grabbed hold of the man or woman's neck and brought it down to the ground.

"Ow…" Denzel winced. Tifa eyes widen as she took her hand off his neck. Denzel sat up and tenderly rubbed it on his throat, and he was sure that it must be bruising in the inside.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Denzel nodded slowly. Tifa grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him up to his feet.

"You're not hurt too badly are you?" She asked out of sheer concern. After all she's raised him since he was eight years old.

More gunshots could be heard. Denzel immediately got into position and pulled the rifle off from his back. Tifa reached in her pocket and pulled out her leather gloves.

Denzel raise an eyebrow, "You still have those?" He blinked. Tifa smiled as she puts them on her hand. "It's always good to be prepared." She told him as she got into her martial arts position.

They counted the seconds. _3…2…1._

There the Wutai troops came and fired at them. Tifa rushed at them. Denzel got down on one knee and started firing.

Tifa delivered a bone crushing bone to the soldier's head, and kicked another one on the jaw.

She grabbed two of the soldiers, and spun, waiting the till the momentum was right before she released her hold.

The two soldiers crashed to five members of their squad. Tifa got into her fighting again. The remaining troops rushed to fight her.

Denzel's eyes widen and he dropped his gun.

Tifa's eyes narrowed as she counted of many soldiers were there.

'_Shoot…so it's twenty against one—'_ She never got to finish that thought as a loud shrill came from behind her.

Suddenly a blur of brown flashed at her, and one by one the soldiers were either knocked down or spun off the ground.

Her eyes widen she spotted a very familiar four legged red furred friend rush by, a brown haired and blue eyed child riding on his shoulders.

"Aunty Tifa!" The child cheered as he jumped off. "Look out!" Sherry yelled as she threw her rod at the soldier sneaking up from behind Tifa and her younger brother.

Sherry raised her arm as her rod flew back to her hand like a boomerang. "Yay sissy!" Her brother cheered.

Sherry smiled at her little brother and ruffled his unruly curly hair when he came to her side.

The soldiers took one step forward; Tifa, Sherry, Denzel and Nanaki turned to them and got into position. They expected the troops to back down, but they didn't, instead they opened fire.

Tifa, Sherry and Nanaki rushed in to attack while Denzel pushed Marcus behind him and started firing as well.

* * *

><p>"What? You're evacuating?" Scáth asked an on going truck driver.<p>

"That's right, things are crazy in Edge-City now son. If I were you I'd turn the other way." The truck driver advised him.

'_What could've happened in those two days?' _He thought. Scáth mentally shook those thoughts out of his head and turned to the driver and replied, "Thanks for the warning, but I have family there. And I need to get to them."

The truck driver nodded as he looked at the both Scáth and Sylvette. "Well, best of luck to you both." Suddenly he looked at Scáth's torn uniform, and pulled out something from his bag. He tossed it to Scáth.

It was a white t-shirt that was about three times bigger than Scáth's actual size. "Sorry if it's too loose." The truck driver added as Scáth put on the oversize plain white shirt. "Thanks." Scáth replied. The truck nodded as he changed his gear shift from Neutral to Drive.

Sylvette watched as the truck driver rolled up his window and drove off, leaving nothing but a trail of dust and tire trucks behind.

"Let's go." Scáth ordered as he continued to walk on. Sylvette grabbed his hand. He stopped and knew what she was thinking.

"Scáth, if what he says is true, and there's a war going on. Then your family might already be…" She paused.

Scáth replied, "That's the logical outcome, that's the rational outcome for normal people. But my family isn't normal. My parents are fighters. I know they'll do what it takes to survive."

Sylvette stared at him as Scáth turned around to face her. "If you want to go and evacuate then it's alright." He said. He looked up and saw that the truck driver stopped his vehicle ten feet away from them.

Sylvette turned to look at the truck and she looked him, with sad eyes. "Go." Scáth said.

Sylvette blinked away a few tears and she shook her head furiously. "Sylvette, listen. I'm telling you to go. I don't know how to explain it, but war isn't something that you're ready to see…it's horrible. There's nothing that you need to see in it. Go with him. I promise by my honor, I'll come and find you." He said.

Sylvette looked up at him. Scáth held both her hands with his own. "I swear it by my dreams and pride. I'll find you." He vowed.

Sylvette cried unable to hold her tears anymore, and stretched, tiptoeing as she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Scáth's eyes widen in shock as she pulled away. Then she placed her hand on his cheek and said before she walked away, "Come back alive."

Scáth stood there as she headed towards the truck. He watched her opened the door to the passenger seat.

A part of him wanted to go after her, that was the emotional part. The other part was more rational, more _logical_ and he knew that she wasn't prepared to see the things that they were about to see.

So that's why he let her go. Because he intuitionally knew that these things were damaging.

There was something else too, he used to sense an evil presence within him, and he didn't need to see who it was to know the identity of this person. The name 'Sephiroth' came to him as fast as lightning. But like Sylvette said that, that wasn't him.

No in fact he knew that he had lived once before, as a different person.

"_In order to be a hero, you need to have dreams and honor."_ That saying rang a few bells in his head, and he somehow knew those words came out of his mouth once in a different lifetime.

Scáth clenched his fist and turned towards the direction of Edge-City. He walked on towards the city striding with determination.

* * *

><p>Cloud eyes burrowed as he slowly came to. He tried to move, but he felt the cuffs around his hands and feet.<p>

He looked around at his current location, and the only thing he could make out was that he was in a dimly lit underground room. But what struck him was that his daughter was nowhere in sight.

"Spéire!" He called, suddenly he saw something shift on the wall in front of him. "Dad…?"

Cloud was relieved to hear her voice. Spéire opened her eyes, and Cloud knew that something must have happened.

The color of her eyes was now a glowing bluish green instead of her usual hazel brown.

"What's wrong?" She asked, completely unaware of the change. Cloud shook his head and said abruptly. "It's nothing."

"Dad…even I know that's a lie. Just tell me, I can handle it." Spéire encouraged him.

Cloud looked at her hesitantly, but said it, "Your eyes…they're glowing like Mako."

Spéire hid her initial shock, and nodded confidently as she replied jokingly, "Well…I always wanted to have eyes like yours."

Cloud started at her with guilt in his eyes, but he knew his daughter too well, she almost always tried to bring out the bright side of people especially in times when things seemed dire.

Fortunately the situations she went through weren't as dire as this. Nonetheless it was good to see that she still had her old knack of trying to make everything seem light-hearted.

Sometimes she reminded him of Aerith, but just when he would think that Spéire was like Aerith, she always proved him wrong.

Unlike Aerith, she would almost always accept things can't go the way she wanted especially when she knows it's impossible. Yes, she was far more 'down to earth' than Aerith.

However, she would fight for the happiness of her loved ones, whether it'll be in body or spirit, that's the characteristic she and Aerith shared (and Tifa too). After awhile he soon realized that she was just Spéire, she wasn't her mother and she wasn't Aerith. She was his daughter.

"So how do we get out of here?" Spéire asked. "I don't know." Cloud answered. "Spéire what did they do to you?" He asked.

She looked at him and but she couldn't look at him directly in the eyes. "I don't know what happened when I blacked out, but when I woke up, I was in this tank filled with green liquid." She said.

Cloud's eyes widen in horror when he heard those words. "Spéire, did you become paralyzed when you were in that green liquid?" He asked.

She shook her head and looked at him in bewilderment. Cloud nodded slowly again with relief filling his heart.

Then he turned to the cuffs and started to push his right arm forward. Spéire watched in worriment as he started to break it with force.

After a few tries, Cloud managed to break it off the wall, then he did the same thing on the left cuff.

* * *

><p>Scáth stood on top of the cliff that over looked the ruins of Midgar, and what scared him was it was in smokes.<p>

His eyes widen as he stared at the smoke that came from the direction of Edge-City.

Scáth pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before he took a quick staggering breath. He turned to the side and walked on.

* * *

><p>Sherry laid her back against a wall, with a homemade grenade in her hand. She pulled the cork with her teeth and threw it behind her.<p>

Then she stood up. The Wutai troops opened fire. Sherry quickly rushed out of the way, just seconds before the grenade exploded.

Denzel and the others watched in the distance. Tifa sighed and he turned to her, before he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

'_I didn't think that I'd live to see anyone of you live through this.' _She wanted to say, but she decided to hold it back after all this wasn't the right time to get emotional. Besides she'd learn that lesson the hard way.

"Look!" Sherry's little brother pointed as he saw his sister walking towards them. "Sissy!" He said as he ran towards her.

Sherry grinned and picked him up before she spun him in the air.

He laughed before she settled him on her right hip. "Okay, I did what you wanted, now what captain?" She asked Denzel as he walked over to her.

"We wait for more troops to arrive, and then we go to Wutai." He answered.

"Denzel, if you're going to Wutai. Then I'll stay here." Tifa informed him. "Why?" He asked her.

"Scáth might be here soon. And I need to be there for him." She said. Denzel nodded in agreement, and turned to Sherry. "You're on spy duty. Tell me when the Wutai troops arrive."

Sherry nodded and told her brother to stay with the group before she went off to her post.

"Do you want to come with me?" Tifa asked as Sherry's young brother as she bend down to his height. Sherry's brother shook his head. "Pop told me to stay with Sherry all the time!" He explained.

Tifa chuckled and nodded before she ruffled his young seven-year-old head. Then she straightened herself up and looked towards the city.

"Be careful Tifa." Denzel warned her. "Don't worry…after all moms are tough." She smiled. Denzel nodded in agreement as he watched her quickly head back to the city.

* * *

><p>Scáth wasted no time in heading towards the WRO headquarters.<p>

His feet suddenly stopped when he noticed all WRO soldiers standing in front of the building.

He walked towards them. Suddenly he stopped when he spotted his father's black motorcycle, the fenrir parked near the building's premises.

The anger surged inside him, but he held it back and proceeded to walk towards the entrance.

The troops aimed their guns at him.

"I'm Scáth Strife! A fellow worker of the WRO." He shouted then the shoulders lowered their guns.

He walked forward, forcing the troop members to move aside as he walked inside the building.

He had one thing in his mind. Reeve Tuesti.

"Scáth Strife." Shelke called him as she approached him in the corridor. "Welcome back to World Regenesis Organization." She greeted.

"I don't have time for small talk Shelke, I need to talk to Reeve." He explained. Shelke nodded as she pushed her shoulder length hair back. "I understand, but…how should I put it? You're my brother, and I am simply looking out for you." She answered.

Scáth nodded in understanding. It was true, his mother had actually raised Shelke as well, after the events of some huge battle. He couldn't remember which one, but he remembered his parents telling him the story every night. In hopes that he could pass it on to the next generation, and so on and so forth.

"I'll take you to Reeve. However, I wish to know where is Sylvette?" She said. "She's safe." He answered.

Shelke was satisfied with that answer.

"Come." She said as she directed him to Reeve's office.

* * *

><p>Sylvette stared down at her hands as the truck bumped and shook on several small rocks on the ground. She turned to the driver and asked, "Can you take me to Wutai?"<p>

The truck driver didn't answer at first, and then he looked at her and asked, "Why do you want to go there?"

"There's something I have to take care of." Sylvette replied. The truck driver hesitated at first, but then he presumed that the situation in Wutai wasn't the same as here.

"Well in order to get to Wutai, you need to cross the ocean. Sorry to say but that's going to cost you a lot of Gil or you can go to Rocket Town. There's a man there that goes by the name of Highwind. He's normally known for creating sort of contraptions for flying."

Sylvette's widen in excitement then she said. "Take me there! Take me to Rocket Town!"

The truck driver laughed at her enthusiasm. "Calm down—I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name."

"I'm Sylvette." She answered. "Well, settle down Sylvette." He told her. "We're heading to Rocket Town."

Sylvette smiled gratefully at him.

* * *

><p>Reeve looked down at the scene of the city before him.<p>

_**Knock… knock… **_"Come in." Reeve said. He heard his door open, followed by two heavyset footsteps. He turned around and was obviously surprised to see Scáth.

"You're still alive." Reeve added. "What else can you expect from a descendant of Cloud Strife." Scáth stated as Reeve took a seat and sighed.

"What's going on Reeve? Why is this happening?" Scáth demanded. Reeve sighed as he turned his back on him.

"I don't know all the details, but someone hacked into our system and shot that missile." He explained.

Scáth stared at him. Reeve turned around. "Scáth I will find the culprit. Now I could use you out there, as a medic not a fighter." He said.

Scáth nodded slowly. In truth he wanted to fight, he wanted to find the person that caused all this chaos and beat him senseless. As usual he pushed those feelings away and focused on his work.

Maybe with a little luck, that'll take his mind off Sylvette for a while.

* * *

><p>Cloud pulled on the last chain of Spéire's cuffs, and grabbed her as she fell off the wall.<p>

Spéire opened her eyes and looked up at her father. She smiled in relief, knowing that he was all right.

He looked down at her, and she saw the pity in his eyes.

Spéire stared at her reflection in his eyes, and saw that what her father was telling her was true. Her eyes had indeed changed color, but she embraced this change instead of denying it. Besides, Sea blue was her favorite color anyway. Okay, maybe her eyes weren't completely blue. But still she found her new eyes to be quite mystifying.

"Spéire, I'm sorry I couldn't—" "Don't worry about it." She cut her father off. He saw her reassuring smile.

Spéire most of the time she wouldn't blame others for their faults especially if they couldn't help it. That was the sensible aspect to her. And no matter what, Cloud wouldn't have it any other way.

"Let's go out of here dad." Spéire spoke as she rested in her father's arms. Cloud nodded, and lifted her up, bridal style. Then he looked at the door. He slowly set her down.

He grabbed the door handle and turned. It was locked; well not that it was surprising. His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Spéire watched as she sat on the ground. Slowly she placed her hand on the edge of the tile.

She jolted when she felt it move to the side. Spéire looked down and lifted it. There was an escape route. "Dad!" She called. Cloud turned to her. She pointed to the hole.

Cloud slowly walked over and saw that it was only one enough for one person. He shook his head. "It's no good." He said.

She shook her head in disagreement. "Not if only one of us goes dad." She pointed out.

Cloud's eyes widen. Spéire knew that he would object, so she said this, "Don't worry about me dad. I'll be safe in this room, besides. If I come with you, I'll only slow you down."

Cloud let out a soft sigh as he stared at his daughter. She placed her assuring hand on her father's check and nodded.

Cloud slowly walked over to the hole, and crawled underneath. Spéire waved him farewell.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised her.

And with a heavy heart, Cloud Strife descended the hole's ladder.

Spéire pushed the tile back in it's place, and sat on the ground. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

'_At least he'll be safe…'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Buckle up little lady, we're headin' to Wutai!" Cid announced as he started up his Tiny Bronco.<p>

Sylvette nodded and strapped her seatbelt as Cid flicked the switches, and pressed all the necessary buttons before he pulled the joystick back.

Sylvette watched as the plane took off.

'_Scáth, I'm sorry. I knew that you didn't want me to involved…but I can't back down any longer!'_ She thought as looked at the skies in front of her with determined eyes.

* * *

><p>Well here's Chapter 7! And it was one of the hardest ones to write!<p>

As you can see I added two references, One was a line spoken by Nora Estheim from FFXIII (for some reason, I could also picture Tifa saying the same thing)

And the other reference is would the title of A 30 Seconds to Mars song : "This is War" and I felt that it somehow suited this as well.

Anyway enjoy!


	9. Chapter VIII: End of Part One, New Life

Tifa hid behind a broken wall as she tilted her head slightly. There was the camp of WRO troops making a camp near the ruins.

Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to spot her son (hopefully her husband and daughter would be seen as well) in the crowd of gathering soldiers.

Her eyes widen as she spotted one very familiar young man step out of the truck, she instantly knew who it was just by looking at his blue and brown eyes.

"Scáth!" He turned around after hearing his voice being called. Scáth spotted his mother walking towards him.

He closed his eyes for a second as an overwhelming relief washed over him at the sight of his mother.

Tifa hugged her son, and Scáth hugged her back in return. Her eyes sparkled up in happiness before she broke the hug.

"Where's your father and sister?" Tifa asked. "I don't know mom, I saw dad's motorcycle in near the WRO building. But it was still there when I came out." He explained.

Tifa's eyes widen in fright. "Mom what's wrong?" He asked her. "It's nothing…" She answered.

His eyes narrowed and then he held by the shoulders. "Mom tell me what happened?" He ordered.

Tifa sighed looked up before she told him the whole story of how Zean and Spéire had gotten jobs in the WRO. Up to Zean's mysterious reappearance, followed by his father's decision to go to WRO.

"I haven't heard anything from them since." She said. Scáth was horrified, he was scared to death for his young brother and sister. After all no matter how big they got, he was still going to be their brother, and he should always be there for them.

But he hadn't, and now he had bigger things in his hands.

"Mom go wait in the WRO camp, I still have to gather and treat the injured––"

Tifa gripped his hand as he started to walk off. Scáth turned his body half way, enough to meet her gaze. And he could see that she wanted to come along. Scáth automatically shook his head.

"Mom, I promise if I find them, I'll let you know…but please for my sake, stay here. Right now you're all I got until dad, Spéire and Zean are found." He said with a hint of plea in his voice.

Tifa sighed and nodded reluctantly. Scáth motioned one trooper to come over.

He kept one hand on his mother's shoulder and said to the trooper, "Take this woman to be treated in medical tents." The trooper saluted and proceeded to lead Tifa away.

Scáth watched his mother as she was dragged off to the tents.

Tifa turned her head back to look at him, and Scáth gave her a reassuring nod before he smiled. He turned towards the ruins.

One trooper run to him and handed him a rifle. Scáth strapped the rifle behind him, and thanked the man before he headed out to the ruins.

* * *

><p>Sylvette screamed just as Cid steered the Bronco in zig zags as he tried to avoid the fleet of Wutai airplanes.<p>

"Damn! These people are a bunch of pushovers!" He cursed as he turned back to look at Sylvette. She was shaking, and had her hands planted on the side of her head. "Oi! Press the missile buttons!"

Sylvette looked up at Cid as he commanded her again. "Press the $%# missile button!"

She nodded and pushed the button that had the word Missile on it. She heard a loud _**shinking **_sound and saw the missile flew and fired at the targets.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cid exclaimed as he continued to pilot. "I don't know, but I think Wutai has something to do with it." Sylvette added. Cid cursed again before he lit up a cigarette.

* * *

><p>Zean closed his eyes in concentration as he stood in the center as small spectrums of The Lifestream's fragments circled around him.<p>

Zack stood in front of him with his arms folded, and a serious face. "You ready to go back?" He asked. Zean nodded. Zack raised his hand, and suddenly a sword appeared in front of them.

Zean looked at Zack. He nodded to Zean, signaling him to take the sword. Zean reached for it. There was a flash of light, and a second later it disappeared. Zean looked at the hilt of the sword, and it took the shape of two white wings. Zean kept his hand tightly on the hilt, and swung it, admiring its European style blade.

"That sword belongs to you, and it's yours to choose it's next candidate." Zack explained.

"Candidate?" Zean questioned.

"It's a gift from The Planet to you." Aerith's voice echoed as she slowly appeared before them.

"The Planet's gift…okay! I accept it." Zean declared. Suddenly the sword started to shake furiously. Zean was forced to let go because it was too much for him to handle, and it spun in ninety-degree angle and slowly entered and materialized inside his right arm.

His arm flashed and a white sword shaped mark appeared on his shoulder. Surprisingly it didn't hurt at all. In fact he got a very pleasant feeling from being given such a great responsibility.

And he knew now it was time for him to grow up.

Zean stared at Aerith and signaled her with a nod. Without warning Zean started to feel drowsy, and before long he fell asleep.

He felt himself slowly descending downward, through air, than water, finally he could feel the ground he was lying in.

He stood up and winced before he rubbed his head. _'Yup pain's there, I must be alive…'_ He thought to himself jokingly as opened his eyes. Zean sighed. He was still in cavern, well…he was gratefully for it. That meant he still in Wutai.

Zean clenched his hand into a fist and stood up. He walked over to where the entrance of the cavern was.

To his relief it was still opened.

He walked out and saw the Pagoda in the distance. He felt his eyes narrow in anger as the rage built up in him. Zean raised his right arm and stretched out his fingers. There was a flash of light, and the sword appeared in his hand.

"Let's go, Krilo." He said as he tighten the grip of his sword. (A/N: Krilo is Macedonian for Wing, therefore I felt that it was a suitable name for Zean's sword)

* * *

><p>Yuffie's head raised up slightly when she felt a presence her room. She turned around behind her and spotted Vincent standing in the corner of her bedroom.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer." He replied.

Yuffie nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's about Zean going missing isn't it?" She added. Vincent remained silent for a few minutes.

"That's not all there is to it, Yuffie." He answered. Yuffie looked up at him as he walked over to her from the paper grain wall. She saw something shift underneath his cape, followed by a small sniff.

"Katsuki?" Yuffie called.

The little girl peeked out and immediately ran to Yuffie's arms.

Yuffie bend down on one knee and held her grandniece tightly before she looked up at Vincent. "Yuffie, what's going on here?" Vincent questioned.

"I can't say Vincent." Yuffie added as she held Katsuki closer to her.

Katsuki looked up at her, and then she looked at Vincent, then said, "Daddy's a meanie."

Yuffie's eyes widen as Vincent's eyes narrowed slight in intrigue. "He wanted to hurt me!" Katsuki added. Yuffie clamped her grandniece's mouth shut as she shushed her.

Vincent remained silent as he watched Yuffie's head move around the room cautiously while she kept a tight grip on Katsuki.

He kept a look out as well as it became apparent that Katsuki's father had something to do with it.

Yuffie's eyes widen as she suddenly realized something. "What are you still doing here?" She asked him. "I ordered an investigation." He answered.

"Yuffie, if you want protection for the girl, then the WRO will take her into custody." He said as he pointed his golden metal claw covered finger to Katsuki. The young three-year-old gasped, and wrapped her arms as far as she could, around Yuffie's neck.

Yuffie glanced down at Katsuki before nodding in agreement. "Take her Vincent." She requested as she stood, lifting Katsuki in her arms.

Vincent watched as Yuffie handed him the child. He nodded before he set her down. Katsuki tried to make a move, but he held her back.

"Katsuki you go with this nice man okay? He'll keep you safe." Yuffie assured her as she moved her eyes to look at Vincent. Katsuki looked up at him as well. Vincent looked down at her stoically, and gave her assuring nod.

Yuffie smiled as Katsuki turned gaze towards her. "It'll be okay." Yuffie promised.

* * *

><p>It was about nighttime, when Zean finally reached the city, and he stared up at the Pagoda with rage in his eyes.<p>

Zean walked up to the gate with his sword in his hand. And saw the guards aim their weapons at him.

"If you try that trick again, then I can guarantee that you'll all be arrested by the WRO." Zean threatened.

"Stop!" Sylvette's voice rang from inside the gate. "Guys it's okay, it's Scáth's little brother!" She announced.

Zean held back a twitch at that recognition.

One guard unexpectedly grinned. She smiled. Zean looked up at her, then the guards immediately back down.

"How'd you do that?" He questioned. Sylvette smiled and turned to them, and nodded. The other three guards took off their helmets.

Zean's eyes widen, when he saw Denzel standing there wearing the near complete suit of a Wutai troop.

He turned his eyes to the other troops and recognized the faces of Sherry Highwind, Beira, Esperanza 'Valentine', and Rothair.

"Guys…" Zean whispered. Rothair smiled lopsidedly and gave him a thumbs up. Zean nodded. Finally the five of them put their helmets back on, and opened the gate. Zean casually walked in, and looked up as Beira, Sherry, Esperanza and Rothair jumped down.

Sylvette wrapped her arms securely on Denzel's neck as he prepared to jump down.

He landed with a loud _**thud**_, and Sylvette released the hold. Then she walked over to Zean.

"Listen," Zean started. Sylvette looked at him questioningly. "Thanks for opening my brother's heart." He told her. Sylvette smiled and nodded, then Zean knelt and bowed down to her.

"Now, let me repay you by escorting you to the palace." He offered. Sylvette nodded slowly. He stood up and stretched his arm out forward. Sylvette walked first, and Zean followed. The others trailed behind them both.

* * *

><p>Scáth and several others of the medical team pulled a beam that trapped a civilian underneath the roof of a demolished house. "Pull!" Scáth shouted as he and the others continued pulling.<p>

After several pain staking and sweat-filled moments, the beam was removed, and the seven of them lifted up the roof.

One medic removed her hands away from the roof and went underneath before she pulled the injured civilian off.

Scáth and the other five immediately pulled their hands away and let the roof drop to the pile of debris.

"Bring the stretcher! Call an ambulance!" Scáth ordered, suddenly he saw the shadow of an aircraft flying above him.

"Take cover!" He shouted to the medical staff. All five of them left the woman and rushed off to hide. Scáth gritted his teeth as he heard the bullets firing in the sky. He rushed towards the injured woman, and lifted her to his back before he ran in a zig-zag pattern as he avoided the bullets.

He turned his back and saw that the craft had lowered it's missile shafts.

The woman in his care groaned and looked up at him.

Scáth looked down at her, and immediately got back on his feet before he started running again.

The missile was fired. The ground exploded.

Scáth flew off the ground, and the woman slowly slipped out of his back. Scáth turned his head and stretched out his arm towards the woman.

He grabbed her within finger's reach, and they both rolled on the ground. Bullets fired again before Scáth had the chance to stand up.

There was a blast that came from the side, and he turned his head to the left.

The Bronco sped it's way towards them, with the rest of the air fleet. One of the aircraft opened it's hatch and nodded to the second person in there with him.

Scáth looked up as a rope was tossed down to him, and then his eyes widen when saw the small-distinguished figure of his father in the aircraft. Scáth tied the rope around the injured woman and himself. He looked up again as his left hand tugged the rope gently.

Soon the rope was pulled up. Scáth immediately grabbed on to it as his feet slowly lifted off the ground.

Cloud pulled his son up into the ship. Scáth stared at him for a minute before he turned his attention back to the woman. He untied the rope with one hand, and held on to the woman with the other.

The rope dropped and the woman limply fell to his arm. Scáth lifted her up, and laid her down on available seats.

He heard Cloud's footsteps slowly approaching him. Scáth turned and looked up his father. "I'm sorry…" Scáth sighed, sounding sincere in his voice. Cloud placed his hand on Scáth's shoulder then he looked at his son in the eye. "What's important now is that you're alive and well." He said.

Scáth nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"So what's the word?" Scáth asked.

"None yet, Reeve is still investigating." Cloud answered.

Scáth remained silent, and then Cloud added. "But, one thing is for sure, someone in the WRO is responsible."

Scáth turned to his father with an earnest look in his eyes, "I might be wrong, but I think I know who." He answered.

* * *

><p>Yuffie's eyes widen as soon as she heard the startled cries of her guards from outside.<p>

Katsuki broke free of Vincent's hold and ran back to her grandaunt's arms. Yuffie wrapped both her arms around Katsuki as Vincent brought out his gun, and aimed it at the sliding door that lead to the garden.

A guard flew from the shoji paper sliding door. Katsuki yelped as she tightened her grip on Yuffie's arm.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes, before they widened in surprise.

Zean stood there with a sword in his hand. He turned to the three of them with a solemn look on his face. Then he said three simply words. "Where is he?"

Yuffie stood up and released the hold she had on Katsuki as the other WRO members quickly rushed into the room.

"Don't worry…We'll end this." Zean assured her. Yuffie nodded, then she turned to Beira and pushed Katsuki towards her.

"Take her." Yuffie said, " Zean come on." She left the room through the damages. Zean remained silent and followed her. Rothair took a step, but Vincent quickly grabbed his arm. "Don't. This is something that they have to handle alone."

Rothair's eyes widen, "Are you kidding? He's just a kid!" Rothair exclaimed. "No, he's not a child anymore. There's something different about him. Like…he's matured somehow." Esperanza added.

Yuffie stopped in her tracks just as she and Zean reached in end of the pathway. Her eyes widen as Sylvette stood there with her hands planted in front of her. Sylvette jumped and then she slowly turned towards where Yuffie and Zean were.

Sylvette smiled at her. Yuffie couldn't help but smile a little too, despite the circumstance.

"So are you going to help us as well?" Sylvette asked. Yuffie nodded. Sylvette's smile grew greater as she walked up to Yuffie. Then she held both her hands with her own. "Thank you." She replied.

* * *

><p>Tifa waited anxiously in the tent she was in. She sat down on the flat fold up bed as the medics treated her minor wounds.<p>

Moments later she heard the sound of a WRO airship descending towards the camp. Her hopes were raised again.

She stood up and abruptly walked out of the tent. Finally her prayers were answered when she saw the distant figures of her son and husband walking towards the camp. Suddenly she froze in realization.

Her daughter wasn't there.

Cloud and Scáth were closer now. And she could see in look in Cloud's eyes. She knew that he was going to explain everything to her.

Scáth sat next to his mother on the fold up bed with one hand on her shoulder. Tifa lowered her head. Cloud had just finished explaining the reason for their daughter's absence.

And by the looks of it, Tifa wasn't taking the news too well. Nobody could blame her Spéire was her natural daughter, the little girl she raised from infancy, so the love that Tifa had for her was slightly different from Marlene, but it didn't mean that she cared for Spéire more than she did Marlene, no if anyone of them were in danger, Tifa would go through great lengths to insure the safety of anyone of her daughters.

Scáth on the other hand, remained stone-faced, despite the fact that his protective brotherly instincts were screaming at him to get mad, and fight the people that took his sister away.

"If there's anyone to blame––" Cloud started before Tifa cut him off.

"There's no one to blame, that's just how Spéire is."

Scáth made a light chuckle, his parents slowly turned to him. Then he said as an attempt to make a joke, "I think Spéire is the most sensible sibling out the three of us." Tifa smiled. Scáth turned to her and smiled too. Then he turned to his father, and his expression changed from light-hearted to serious in a split second.

"Dad, I know you want to get Spéire back as soon as possible, but I need to talk to Reeve." Scáth told him.

Cloud looked at him understandingly without an ounce of objection. Scáth stood up, and Tifa gazed at him as he walked out of the tent.

"Scáth." His father called him, "You want some help?" Cloud added. "I thought you'd never asked." Scáth remarked.

* * *

><p>Zean held his sword to the throat of Katsuki's father as Yuffie held her giant shuriken.<p>

"Call them off." Zean demanded as he pressed the sword closer to the man's throat. Yuffie stared at her nephew with a stern look in his eyes. She saw the regret in his eyes.

"Do it!" Zean pressed on. "I can't!" He said. Zean's eyes widen, and then he lowered his sword and looked at him in the eye, "Why not?" He demanded. "Because I made an agreement."

"What agreement?" Zean hissed. Katsuki's father sighed. "With the man who calls himself Tristan, you see he approached me two years ago. He forced me to play his little game." Sylvette then stepped in the room and looked at him, her now former husband stared at her.

"Tell me about him." She said. Zean glanced at her, and then said, "What's there to know about him? He's just a bully who comes up with these ideas."

"What ideas?" Yuffie asked. "I don't know…something to do with monsters. Yeah, actually, I've seen carrying this small book that different lists of monsters one time."

"Monsters?" Sylvette inquired. Zean nodded as he looked at her gravely. "He always gave my brother a hard time. He always referred to my brother as a monster. Like he was an animal rather than human."

Sylvette's eyes narrowed as she felt an instant dislike for the man named Tristan.

Zean saw the look in her eyes and nodded as well, expressing his mutual dislike for him too. "Tell me what did Tristan say? And I can make sure that he'll be arrested." Zean vowed.

Sylvette's former husband sighed and looked up him, then stretched out his hands. "Arrest me first, and I'll tell you everything I know." He said. Zean nodded then he pulled a small pack of rope from his pack, and tied the man's hands with it before he escorted him to Yuffie's room.

Katsuki eyes immediately brighten when she saw Sylvette. Beira lifted her arm and allowed the little girl to run into Sylvette's arms.

"Mommy!" Katsuki cried as she immediately cried on the helm of Sylvette's blue dress. She looked down at the little girl and patted her head affectionately. "Don't worry little one, everything will be alright." She told her.

Katsuki's eyes flared and then she shouted to Sylvette. "Call me sweetie! You always call me sweetie!"

Sylvette mentally scolded herself, she forgot that this little girl thinks that she was her mother.

'_Okay…if I was her mother, how would I act?'_

"I promise…everything will be alright sweetheart." Sylvette said adding a motherly smile. Katsuki immediately teared up again and cried on Sylvette's dress.

Sylvette crouched down on one knee and started patting the little girl on the back. Yuffie walked up to them and said, "Take Katsuki out of here, she'll be safer in the WRO."

Sylvette looked up at the older woman and nodded. Katsuki lifted her head as she looked at Sylvette. Suddenly the two new WRO recruits burst into the room.

"Commander Valentine are you alright?" Then they stopped when they saw Zean bringing out Yuffie's hand bound nephew "We're fine." Vincent replied. "Call the WRO, we need a lift." Esperanza ordered.

The two recruits saluted them and proceeded to go outside of the room.

Esperanza sigh and shook her eyes, "Buncha pipsqueaks." She commented. "You got that right sis!" Rothair added, grinning at his unofficial sister in law. "Let's not waste anymore time––" Vincent started.

"Hold it right there Vincent! I want my door fixed!" Yuffie declared. "We'll send you a check." Zean promised. Yuffie smiled.

Zean smiled lopsidedly before he joined the others as they walked out the door.

Katsuki turned back to Yuffie and waved at her. Yuffie waved back till they all disappeared in the corner.

* * *

><p>Tristan was in the middle of typing his computer. Then he leaned back on his reclining desk chair.<p>

Unexpectedly the door to his office was kicked opened, and Scáth Strife stepped inside with his father behind him.

"Oh it's you, the medical boy." Tristan stated coolly. "You know why I'm here." Scáth said.

"Is it about the book I took from you all those years ago? If you want it back then you can have it. There's no use for it anymore."

"Don't play games Tristan. You know what I'm talking about." Tristan spun his desk chair around and stared at the two. "I'm afraid I don't."

"Enough!" Scáth said as he slammed his hands on the arms of Tristan's chair. "Why did you fire that missile Tristan? I know it was you!" He shouted at Tristan's face.

"What proof do you have? I'm a scientist not a soldier." Tristan replied coolly. Scáth's eyes narrowed dangerously as he lifted his arm, ready to punch him in the face. But he took his breath and calmed down before he lowered his arm.

"You really need to let go of old grudges Scáth. After all too much stress will shorten your life."

Scáth's eyes widen slightly when he heard Tristan said those words. "Where did you hear that from?" Scáth demanded. "I hear it everywhere, besides it's been scientifically proven."

Scáth backed up and looked at Tristan with distrust in his eyes. Tristan smiled chillingly as he unlocked one his drawers. Then he aimlessly threw Scáth's old monster book on the floor.

"You wanted it right? You can have it back." Tristan replied resting his chin on his knuckles. Scáth slowly reached for it.

Tristan's eyes moved from the Scáth towards something underneath the table. Cloud saw this, and instinctively pushed his son out of the way just as Tristan pressed the button underneath the table.

A dart fired from the book, and struck the left side of Cloud's chest. "Dad!" Scáth shouted as he over to his father's side.

Cloud pulled the dart off him and stood up before falling down on his knees seconds later.

Scáth gritted his teeth as he turned his head to face him. Suddenly a shot rang out, and Scáth's eyes widen, soon the pain started to appear on his side, and he looked down. Tristan had shot the bullet on his previous from three days prior.

"If I recall, you were suffering from blood loss am I right? You can't deny it…I can sense it." Tristan said as his eyes suddenly changed color to red.

Scáth slowly slipped to the ground as he stared at Tristan with great hatred. "You see, there was once time when people made a living out of this. Your father knows this as well."

'_If looks could kill, then Tristan would be dead now.'_ Scáth thought to himself as his body gave way. "Scáth…" Cloud called as he reached for him. Tristan aimed the gun at his head. "Instead of worrying about your son, wouldn't you be interested to know about your daughter?"

Scáth's fingers clawed the metal tiles of the room. Tristan saw this reaction in the corner of his eye, so he roughly yanked Scáth's head up by the hair. Scáth held back his scream of pain. There was no way he was going Tristan that satisfaction.

He lowered the gun he had aimed on Cloud's head and pressed a button on the computer. The screen popped up to the room where Spéire was supposed to be. But it was empty.

"What?"

Suddenly hundreds of shots rang in his office. Cloud looked towards the bullet-holed window.

A helicopter stood there, and the pilot was none other than Spéire, looking completely panicked.

"What do I do!" She screamed to the microphone piece of her headphones.

"_**Push the joystick forward and raise some hell!"**_

Spéire gulped and pushed the nose down then the helicopter crashed in the building. Tristan jumped out of the way. Cloud summoned his strength and pushed Scáth out of the way. Spéire screamed and pulled the joystick up, then the helicopter swayed to the side and crashed.

"Spéire!" Scáth shouted as he forced himself up before he walked over with the thought of saving his sister set in his mind.

Spéire winced to the sound of pounding glass, followed by the sound of glass shattering.

She opened her eyes and saw her brother's arm outstretched towards her with a look of desperation plastered on his face.

Her eyes widen. "Take my hand!" Scáth begged her. Spéire grabbed hold of his hand. Scáth quickly pulled her out. "What were you doing? You could've been killed!" He scolded her. Spéire looked up at her brother apologetically.

"How sweet. But you have to choose now, Scáth your father or your sister." Tristan said as he placed the barrel of the gun on the side of Cloud's head. "Daddy!' Spéire shouted as she tried to reach towards him. Scáth quickly placed her down on the ground, and raised his hands up in the air. "This has nothing to do with him." Scáth said solemnly.

"Scáth." Cloud opened his mouth to object, but Tristan pressed the barrel harder into his head.

Spéire gasped, and looked down at her legs, and then she pushed herself up.

Tristan stared at him. "You're willing to be a subject?" He mocked. "My father and sister have nothing to do with this." Scáth answered.

Spéire gritted her teeth as she now stood on her two feet, holding a piece of concrete in her hand. Then she stared at the gun in Tristan's hand. She took aim and fired.

Tristan yelped in pain.

Now it was Scáth's chance. He rushed forward just as Tristan released the hold on his father, and launched himself at him.

Spéire's widen as she saw them flew out the hole.

"Scáth!" She screamed, without realizing that her two legs were running towards them. Cloud pulled her back, despite her protests.

"BIG BROTHER!" Spéire cried.

Scáth moved his head to the side as Tristan prepared to punch him, then Scáth kicked him off, sending him flying towards a window of another building. Tristan pressed his feet on glass, while Scáth did the same.

Scáth jumped off first and Tristan followed. Scáth flared his gritted teeth at him as their fists collided.

"You think you're human? You're practically a hybrid, you and your siblings are hybrids. Do you honestly think that you're human." Tristan insulted. Scáth grabbed the helm of his shirt, and kneed him the gut before he thrust him down on the road.

Finally Scáth landed, with his back bend, and his fist on the ground while he crouched on one knee.

Scáth stood up and walked over to the new large hole on the ground. He placed his left foot on the edge, and stared at Tristan's unconscious form. "I might be a hybrid but I'm not a monster only monsters are incapable of love." Scáth declared.

"Big brother!" Spéire's voice echoed through the empty streets from the top of the WRO.

Scáth's eyes widen at the sight of his sister standing, all on her own. Spéire nodded tearfully. Without warning Spéire's widen in horror.

Scáth immediately became confused. Then one gunshot went off.

"**NO!" **

* * *

><p>"<em>NO!"<em> Sylvette screamed at the sight of Scáth collapsing to the ground.

Scáth felt himself going numb, as he felt the blood slowly sweeped out of him, from the new gunshot wound on the center of his chest. His vision started to blur, and every sound were slowly and slowly starting to defocus.

Sherry turned the plane to the side, and opened the hatch.

"Dad!" Zean shouted as he summoned his sword.

"Here!" He tossed it to his father. Cloud leaped in the air, and caught it easily with his hand.

He straightened up, and spun three hundred and sixty degree angle, before he land on the ground with one knee.

Cloud stretched his arm back and threw sword like a boomerang. Tristan's eyes widen when he heard the **_swishing _**sound. Tristan turned around and his second gun flew out of his hand.

Zean leaped from the plane, and spun in the air before he landed on the ground with one knee. He stretched out his right arm and opened his hand out wide for his sword.

_**Duk!**_ Zean immediately clamped his hand shut on the hilt of his sword. Then he turned his gaze at Tristan.

"There's nowhere to run." Zean said. Right on cue, Sherry landed the plane ten feet behind him. And the rest of the team came out to join in a blink of an eye.

Sylvette quickly rushed over to Scáth, and turned him over on his back before she laid his head on her lap.

Scáth opened his eyes half way and smiled in recognition of her form no matter how disorientated his sight was at the moment.

He slowly raised his shaking hand towards her. Sylvette held it without a second's hesitation.

"Beira, go take care of my brother." Denzel told her. Beira nodded and rushed to the scene.

Sylvette looked down at Scáth as Beira knelt down beside them.

_"Scáth. Hold on, just hold." _She spoke, with her voice fading as he slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Shelke cuffed Tristan and lead him to a WRO van before she slammed the door shut. Then she turned back to witness the scene of Scáth being placed in the stretcher, with Sylvette still holding on to his hand.<p>

One of the medics stopped her, forcing her to let go of the hold.

Scáth slowly opened his eyes as he felt his body being moved to another stretcher. The medics pushed the stretch inside the vehicle, and slowly started to close the door.

Scáth had only a split to see Sylvette's guilt written face before the doors were shut.

Sylvette clasped her hands together tightly as she watched the ambulance rode off. Spéire clutched her blanket tighter as she stood up from her seat. She slowly walked over to Sylvette, still adjusting with having to learn to walk independently.

She placed her hand on Sylvette's shoulder.

Sylvette turned to her with tear filled eyes, before she immediately latched herself to her.

Spéire wrapped her arms around her in a comforting gesture. "He'll be alright. My brother is strong…besides, he's too stubborn to die." Spéire said as Sylvette slowly loosen up. She stared her with red puffy eyes. Spéire nodded to her reassuringly.

"I promise, he'll be alright. So when he comes around. I hope you'll treat him well." Spéire said as she gripped on both of Sylvette's hands. "I'm trusting my brother's life to you." She said to her.

Sylvette nodded eagerly before she gave Spéire another hug.

Cloud looked at the two concentratively, he didn't notice Zean standing beside him till he spoke, "Aren't you glad that the whole thing is over?"

Cloud didn't say anything else. Zean tapped him on the shoulder. Cloud jolted slightly and looked over to his shoulder.

"I was saying aren't you glad it's over?" Zean repeated. "Yeah…" Cloud muttered.

* * *

><p>Two days later.<p>

Scáth sat up in his hospital room with his head facing the window, admiring the view of the city outside.

Suddenly his hospital room door opened, and he immediately turned towards the visitor.

Standing in the door was his sister, Spéire wearing a simple white sundress with a light green jacket. And resting in her arms was a bouquet of lilies.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she walked over to him on her own two feet.

"Much better. The doctors said that I have to stay here for a few more days, I can't began to imagine how much paperwork I will have to fill out." Scáth sighed with a face palm.

Spéire chuckled before she changed the flowers on the vase standing on his bedside table.

"You know, Sylvette's been worried about you." Spéire added. Scáth turned and raised an eyebrow, and then he ran his fingers through his hair.

"She really does have strong feelings for you." She added.

"I know, but I can't understand why? I'm not exactly 'Mr. Right' Spéire." Scáth pointed out.

She shrugged as she arranged the flowers, "Well, maybe the important thing for her is that, you're you. And that's all you can ever be." She spoke as she took her hands of the flowers.

Scáth looked down at the floor, then Spéire gave him a very light flick on the forehead. "You think too much." She teased. Scáth looked up at her with a faint smile and replied in agreement. "Yeah."

Scáth smiled at her again before he turned towards the window of his hospital room. Then he turned back to her, remembering the question he wanted to ask her from two days ago, "How did you escape?"

Spéire was taken aback for a moment, but she smiled and looked at her brother with her now Mako-green eyes. Scáth mentally flinched at the sight, a painful reminder of the experimentation that Tristan had put her through.

"I actually escaped through the hole that dad went through a few hours later. You know when I figured out that I could use my legs again." Spéire explained, as she looked down at the lower half of her dressed covered body.

Scáth stared at his sister with sympathetic and guilt written eyes. "I'm sorry, I wasn't there when you needed me sis. If there was anyway I could repent for all those years—"

Spéire flicked him on the head again, and looked at him bemused before muttering, "Dilly Dally. Move on already." She looked down at him, attempting to look angry.

Scáth muffled a laugh at his sister's expression for a moment, before he took a second glance that's when he couldn't hold it back any longer.

Spéire scowled for a second before she laughed with him, then he said while laughing. "Being angry doesn't suit you." Spéire stared at him with an amused smile then she replied, "No, I suppose it doesn't."

"Besides, you're here for us now and that's what's important." Spéire added. Scáth looked, semi-astonished. Spéire opened her arms and wrapped them around her brother's neck.

"I've forgiven you big brother. I've forgiven you from a long time ago. I know you'll won't let us down again." She whispered.

Scáth nodded, and he wrapped his arms around his little sister. "Thank you…" He said as one tear slid down from his right eye.

* * *

><p>Zean smiled as he leaned against the doorway, watching them knowing that they were completely unaware of his presence. Tifa placed her hand on his shoulder as she watched the scene as well.<p>

* * *

><p>"THIS IS BORING!" Crest screamed. Zean winced as he stuck a finger in his ear. "Your stories are boring!" Crest declared, pointing an accusing finger at Zean as he stood up. "I don't want to listen anymore!" Crest shouted as he ran out. Zean sighed as he looked out the window. The events were still playing in his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me." Sylvette's voice came out from behind them. Tifa and Zean turned around to see her.<p>

Sylvette smiled. She wore a long dark blue ankle length dress, with a light blue long sleeved turtleneck shirt underneath.

Zean smiled lopsidedly as he spotted the obvious finished paperwork in her arms. Sylvette shrugged with an amused smile. "I figured it was the least I could do while he's here." She replied shyly. Zean stared at her brightly in gratitude. "Thanks. Now he can really take a break." He replied as he turned his head back to the room.

Spéire and Scáth finally broke the hug.

"You know what, maybe we should come here a bit later? Whaddya say mom?" Zean added with a hint.

Tifa nodded just as her daughter stepped out of the room. "Hm? When did you guys arrive?" Spéire asked. Tifa put her arm around and answered as she led her away. Zean gave Sylvette a quick wink before he followed his mother and older sister.

Sylvette stepped into the room.

Scáth turned around, having heard her light footsteps, and smiled. Then he spotted the paperwork in her arms, and immediately raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Where did you get that from?" He asked.

"I filled it in for you, and this woman named Marlene helped me." She answered as she set the documents on his bedside table. He sighed and placed a hand on his forehead as he laid back down on his hospital bed. Sylvette looked up at him curiously, "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I was actually looking forward to getting back to work." Scáth muttered. Sylvette looked at him apologetically. Scáth sat up and waved it off. Well what's done is done. There wasn't much he could do about it now.

Suddenly he thought back to the moment where _she_ kissed him, and then he closed his eyes and tried to push that memory back.

"So where do we go from here?" Sylvette's voice broke him from his thoughts. He opened his eyes and stared at her with another sense of dread looming over him. _'Why did she have to ask that __**now**__of all times?' _ He thought.

"Well?" Sylvette asked, trying (though unsuccessfully) to keep the hurt out of her voice.

" I don't really know, Sylvette. You're honest, very determined and empathetic. More importantly you're a good person, you can make just about anybody get along with you, and you deserve better. So I want to know, where do you think we go from here?" He asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I was hoping we could go beyond friendship…I don't know why, but. I sometimes I feel very lonely and there's no one else there who could understand. But you did. And it's not nice right?" She added.

Scáth nodded as he looked at her. "Is that why you kissed me? So I would start having feelings for you?" He inquired. She shook her head, "Scáth all those things I said to you, I meant every word of it. I want to help you…well sorry if I have a funny way of showing it." She added as she turned her head towards the desk side table. "I'm sorry if I was pushy, I don't mean to be."

Scáth looked at her. It was obvious that she quite disappointed, _'well she was a bit pushy, but…I guess everyone needs a push every now and then. But if she didn't open up my feelings, then I wouldn't be here…I wouldn't feel all things that I never felt before.'_

It was true, she taught him how to open his heart and in doing so, she gave him hers. It was fair—no, that wasn't the only reason. He wanted to give her his heart as well. After all, those three days and nights had meant something to him too.

He got off his bed, and walked over to her, holding onto his IV as he went.

Sylvette felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around and saw Scáth standing there with a warm, sincere look on his face. "You're determined, naïve…very emotional, but you have a way of bringing out all the good in people. You changed my life. The reason why I can see things in whole different world is because of you."

Sylvette nodded as she stared up at him in the eyes. He held her hand and stared at her in the eyes.

She stood, tiptoeing and slowly lifted her head. Scáth closed his eyes and lowered his head towards her.

Slowly and slowly Sylvette started to close her eyes as their lips were inches from meeting.

Finally they touched. Scáth slowly lifted his hands and held her by the shoulders, with his lips still locked with hers.

Sylvette slowly raised her arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, as her lips were still locked with his.

After a good four minutes or so, Scáth broke the kiss, feeling the need to sit for a moment. Sylvette looked at him with evident concern.

"I'll be fine, it'll take a me a while to recover that's all." He assured her as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Sylvette sat on the spot next to him, and rested her hand upon of his. Scáth looked down and immediately became wildered at the sight. Sylvette lightly shoved him, and said. "Stop gawking at everything!" Before she laughed.

Scáth smiled for a few minutes before he finally started laughing as well.

Sylvette took a sharp breath, realizing that her stomach was hurting from the laughter.

Scáth gazed at her with a small, but sincere smile. Sylvette closed her eyes contently and laid her head on the helm of his neck. Scáth lifted his right hand and rested it on the right side of her head.

Sylvette opened her eyes and looked up at him, and listened to the words that were coming out of his mouth, he stopped as she wrapped her arms around his waist, as she rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, and smiled a content smiled.

Scáth asked without looking at her. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?" "Yes." She replied without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

><p>A few days later in Reeve's office.<p>

The WRO founder and commissioner stared at the young adults before him.

Sylvette turned to Scáth and gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"You do realize that this is quite a decision you're making Sylvette." Reeve added as he looked at her. She nodded, "I know, but this is what I want to do. Besides, Reeve, you can't expect me to live in WRO building forever right?"

Reeve nodded to her words in agreement, "I understand why you want to live with him? However, do you consent to this agreement Scáth?" Reeve asked, looking at him.

Scáth nodded, "Wholeheartedly sir." He replied. "Sylvette, do you mind to leave the room for a moment. I would like to speak to Scáth alone." Reeve told her. Sylvette stood up and nodded once before she left the room.

"Scáth please stand." Reeve started. Scáth stood up from his seat. Reeve stared at him, with curiosity in his eyes. Scáth knew what he was thinking, so he decided to make it quick.

He pulled out a envelope from the inner pocket of his dark blue jacket, an gracefully placed it on Reeve's desk.

Reeve looked down, reading the words _Letter of Resignation_ that was signed on the front of the envelope.

"So you really want to leave the WRO?" Reeve asked to make sure. Scáth nodded with certainty. Reeve closed his eyes, obviously deep in thought. Then he opened them. "If that is what you wish, then I must say it was honor to have had you working with us." He said as he gave Scáth his hand. Scáth held the older man's hand, and shook it in a friendly manner.

"I wish you both luck, take good care of Sylvette." Reeve said as he released the handshake to give Scáth a good pat on the back.

"I will sir, you can count on that." Scáth promised.

Sylvette jumped when she felt the door shift.

Scáth opened it, and blinked twice. Sylvette hid her hands behind her back and shrugged in a sheepish manner.

Scáth rolled his eyes before chuckling a few laughs.

He lifted the suitcase she had beside her, and took her hand. Sylvette intertwined their fingers.

Scáth lead the way as they walked. Sylvette looked up at him as they proceeded to exit the building. Hand in hand, as a noticeable ring shined on Sylvette's left fourth finger.

Sylvette looked at the ring admiringly for a moment. Well it wasn't an engagement ring, but nonetheless, this ring showed the promise he had made to her.

The promise he intended to keep, and that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

><p>Wow that was a long one...<p>

To be honest, I found this chapter to be real cheezy, but I think the ending was a sweet touch to it!

Anyways enjoy!

Oh...I've forgotten to add this to the last seven chapters, but please review this story! I'd like to hear your thoughts and critiques!


End file.
